Double Life of Ryoma Echizen
by Nettik
Summary: The world is a mysterious place. Ryoma Echizen was mysterious enough as he was already. But of course, he lived a normal life. That was what everyone always assumed. His double life is nothing to be careless about. Not when he's a ninja. XoverwithNaruto
1. A New Arrival for Konoha

**Heya! Wazzup? **

**...Okay, I'm never saying (typing) that ever again... lol**

**Anyways, this is a new story I've been working on. The idea's been stuck in my head for awhile and unfortunately... I can't update my other story unless I get this idea outta my mind.... but now it's one the computer and torturing me. So, here it is!**

**Btw, this was previously called Life of Kunasaki Ayu, but I decided to change it. Oh, there's a OC in it. I used to use her in my first story, so... yeah. She's basically the 'best friend' Ryoma has and even though I know most people hate reading stories with OCs that have pretty major roles in 'em... hope you give my story a chance? Pretty pwease?**

**...And I'm never saying that again too. Period.**

* * *

**Double Life of Ryoma Echizen**

The world is a mysterious place. Ryoma Echizen was mysterious enough as he was already. But of course, he lived a normal life. That was what everyone always assumed. His double life is nothing to be careless about. Not when he's a ninja. XoverwithNaruto

_**~Chapter 1: **_**_A New Arrival for Konoha~_**

"....Why do I have a bad feeling somethings going to happen in a long time from now?" Ryoma muttered as he looked back behind him. He half-expected someone to pop out and scare him half to death, but luckily for him, that didn't happen.

Something else did, though.

"OCHIBI!" Something else entirely...

"Gack-! C-can't... breathe... K-Kikumaru...-senpai!" Ryoma gritted his teeth together as he tried desperately to pry himself from the red-head's grasp. Damn it... where was Oishi when he needed him?

"E-Eiji! He's turning blue!" Right on cue...

"Eh? Ah! Sorry, ochibi!" Ryoma sighed in relief as Eiji Kikumaru released him and air returned back into his lungs. Honestly... one day... he was going to die from Eiji's severe 'glomp attacks', as he liked to call them.

Ryoma Echizen _did not _want that to happen, thank you very much.

If that happened, he was surely going to go back and haunt his senpai for the rest of his... er... _ghostly _life. Ryoma chuckled inwardly at the thought. The red-head was undoubtedly afraid of ghosts, and he wasn't going to let a chance like that slip, if such a thing ever occurred.

No. Way. In. Hell.

Unbeknown to their kouhai's thoughts, Oishi and Eiji were talking.

Oishi sighed as he slapped his head. "Seriously, Eiji," he muttered. "You really have to stop doing that to Echizen. One day, he's going to suffocate." Eiji pouted.

"Nya! No he won't!"

"How won't he?"

"That's because you're always here to stop me from doing that!"

"....And what happens if I'm not here?"

"Then Momo and Kaidoh will stop me!"

"And if they don't?"

"....Nya..."

"......."

"Hey, you make good points, Oishi!" Oishi sighed, giving up. There was no way he could get these things into Eiji's head, and he was his doubles partner! Right now, he was _really _dreading what Ryoma was probably thinking.

...Judging by the evil glint in his eyes, probably nothing good. Heh.

"Yo! Echizen! Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai! Buchou wants us right now!" Momoshiro Takeshi yelled, waving towards the three.

"Alright! Coming!" Oishi yelled back and glanced back to the two. Already, Eiji was glomping Ryoma.... wow, he never knew such a shade of blue existed...

Oh... wait a moment... wait for it... wait for it...

"EIJI!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

A girl yawned as she walked mindlessly, with no particular destination in sight.

Another boring day, in yet another boring year of her boring life, she thought and rolled her eyes at all the times she'd just used the word, boring. Inwardly, she giggled. Only twelve years old, and already, she was talking like a old man... er... woman.

"I'm beyond bored, have nothing to do, and here I am, talking to myself like I'm some crazed girl..." she muttered in irritation and glared at a boy who stopped to stare at her. "What are you looking at?" She snapped and the boy ran off, screaming. She grinned.

Now... usually, she wasn't like this one bit at all... but then again...

Hey, who was to blame her?

"Damn you, Sarutobi... Damn you for sending Ryo away on a mission that would last for who knows how long! I so bet Ryo's enjoying himself right now..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Heh... I bet she's thinking I'm enjoying myself right now...' _Ryoma thought bitterly, as he was forced to run his last and fiftieth lap. _'Come on... come on....!' _Ryoma mentally screamed in joy as he crossed the finish line before the rest of the regulars did.

"Good job, Echizen. The rest of you... I hope you enjoy Penal Tea... Oh, and Echizen... would you like to test out my new creation? I call it, Delicious Golden Penal Tea!" Inui Sadaharu held out a creepy looking drink that was steaming... golden... and... and...

Did something just move?

"If you deny it, you'll have to run another fifty laps."

Oh yeah... he was _loving _it by the minute...

"Speaking of which, I have the remix right here..."

Oh _hell_ no.

* * *

**Hehe... So, how was it? I think it's a lot better than the last chapter. I mean, this is in the Prince of Tennis section, and in the previous version of this story, I start off with Naruto. Shouldn't it at least introduce some Prince of Tennis? So, I held that in mind when revising the chapter.**

**Well... I didn't _revise_ it... I completely, totally _changed _it... lol. **

**Now the next chapter will be twice as long, I suppose, to make up for the first chapter that wasn't included in this first prologue... did that make sense? Maybe, maybe not. =D**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	2. Team 7's New Teammate

**Whelp, here's the next chapter including the part that was suppose to be in chapter one. Lol. Btw, this chapter takes place the day Team 7 is assigned to Kakashi.**

**~Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Double Life of Ryoma Echizen**

The world is a mysterious place. Ryoma Echizen was mysterious enough as he was already. But of course, he lived a normal life. That was what everyone always assumed. His double life is nothing to be careless about. Not when he's a ninja. XoverwithNaruto

**_~Chapter 2: One New Teammate~_**

"I'm really starting to loathe my life right now..." a girl muttered as she trudged to her destination. Resisting the urge to roll her brown eyes at the tower before her and curse at the man inside, she held it in, instead deciding to burn holes into the brick wall.

The girl's attire was nothing unusual. A simple unzipped black short-sleeved hoodie over a blue-green shirt, white knee-length shorts, and black sneakers with green laces. Her hands were covered by black, fingerless gloves and she had white armwarmers which covered her forearms. Around her neck, hung a loose blue cloth with a metal band, engraved with a symbol.

Her hair, strangely enough, was put up into a side-ponytail. Though it was out of fashion, the girl really didn't care. It kind of just added to her strange image. After all, she had _blue _hair. A girl with pink hair you've already heard of, right?

"That won't work, Ayu," a voice said. The girl jumped, whirling around to face the person. There stood the very man the girl wanted to curse at. "Honestly, kids these days..."

"Wha-hey! I am _not _a kid!" The girl protested and followed after the man. "You, of all people, should know that, old man." The 'old man' as dubbed, twitched.

_'She's just like Naruto, damn it...' _The man thought in annoyance. He had one annoying knuckle-head. He didn't need two.

"And I am not annoying, _Hokage-sama_," the girl said. The man turned around to face her in surprise. "You were mumbling under your breath," she said, giggling. The man sighed.

"I have no clue what I'm going to do with you, Ayu..." he muttered sadly. "Ever since I sent Ryoma away, you've been bugging me." Ayu grinned.

"And I always will," she said. "I've been annoying you since a year ago, thank you very much." Sarutobi, the Hokage, sighed.

"I'm going to die young..." he muttered.

"No, you won't. You're already over fifty years old."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayu sighed as she looked over the file in her hands.

_Ayu Kunasaki  
Age 12  
Current Rank - Jounin_

_You are chosen as one of the substitute Jounin for Team 7. All missions you have requested have been canceled. Please meet your team today at 2 o'clock. There will be no missions other than the oens we assign your team. _

_Thank you._

She resisted the urge to throw the folder out the window. She finally passed the exams, and her first mission was _this_? Training a bunch of Genin? But then again... maybe she'd see a certain someone...

Ayu grinned. _'I hope I'm assigned to Kura's team,' _she thought, thinking of her pink-haired friend. And then she remembered the brooding boy all the girls liked back then. _'I hope I'm not assigned with him...' _she thought bitterly.

She sighed. "Is that old man trying to torture me?" Then, Ayu looked at the file in her other hand.

_Ayu Kunasaki  
Mission - Rank A_

Ayu raised her eyes at this. Didn't the first file just say no more missions?

_Ayu, I know the first letter said no more missions, but this is a exception. We have just recieved word that Orochimaru is making his move again. He will be attacking the human world, the place where I sent Ryoma. In half a year, you will be traveling there too. Please make sure to inform your Genin team of this. If they make it to Rookie 12, they will be coming with you half a year after that. Please endure your team for at least six months._

Ayu immediately brightened. She was going to see Ryo again. Yay!

....Six months with a Genin team? Crap.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayu yawned. She was currently standing outside of the building where the Genin were suppose to meet up.

"What are you doing out here?" Ayu turned to see a man, probably in his twenties or so, with a strange scar across his face.. "You're suppose to be in with the other Genin." She quirked an eyebrow. He probably thought she was some Genin, and she was skipping out or something.

"Sorry," Ayu said. "I'm no Genin." This time, the man quirked an eyebrow at her in response.

"Oh really?" He asked, definitely not believing her. She nodded.

"Ayu Kunasaki," she said. "I'm one of the substitute Jounin for one of the teams. Surely the Hokage gave you a picture." The man's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh, you're her?" He asked. "I kind of..."

"Expected me to be taller? Older?" He nodded. Ayu giggled. "Don't worry. It happens all the time. I only just became a Jounin anyways. Your name?"

"Iruka. Iruka Umino," he answered. "I'm the Chunin intructor at the Academy." Ayu giggled.

"Well?" She asked. "How does it feel to have to teach kids?" Iruka groaned.

"Tiring," he answered and Ayu giggled again. She patted his back.

"I feel sorry for you... But then again, I should be feeling sorry for myself..." she muttered and hung her head. "I'm off from missions for half a year..." The Chunin instructor winced.

"Ouch... even I get missions even though I teach the students..." he muttered. "Don't worry. If your team is good enough, they might get Rank C missions..." Ayu sighed.

"Oh well...." she muttered. "I'm going to head in. See you inside." The girl disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Iruka behind. Iruka blinked and then sighed.

"At least she's not like Kakashi..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"....Who _are _you?" A boy with black hair asked as he glared at the girl before her. Ayu blinked.

"....Do I _really _have to answer that?" She asked in the very same tone he did. "Honestly..." she muttered and jumped down from the ceiling, onto the desk. Inwardly, she wondered exactly how her jutsu had malfunctioned, and she ended up on the ceiling in front of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Anyways, sorry about that," she said. "Iruka will be here any moment now." The class raised their eyebrow at the lack of the word sensei. Did she know him that well? "Oh, I'm looking for someone by the way. Her name's-"

"AYU!" Sasuke blinked as a girl ran full force into the blue-haired girl before him. He saw pink. "No way! Ayu! I haven't seen you for so long!" A pink-haired girl squealed and Ayu laughed.

"Hey there, Kura," she said, using the familiar nickname. Sakura grinned.

"So? So? Did you pass the exams?" She asked and Ayu grinned.

"Yup! I'm a Jounin now," she said and Sakura grinned.

"Yay!" Sakura yelled and pulled her friend up.

"Billboard brow, who is this?" Ino Yamanaka asked and Sakura turned.

"This is Ayu. I met her when I was little. She's a good friend," Sakura answered. Ayu smiled and held out her hand.

"Hey there," she said. "Sakura's told me about you." Ino glared at Ayu.

"Whatever," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Just make sure to stay away from _my _Sasuke-kun." Ayu blinked and turned to Sakura.

"That boy?" She asked, and Sakura nodded.

"That boy," she said. "Y'know, Ino. You can have him." Ino's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. They knew that Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke. So what did she just say?

"W-what... what did you just say?" Ino asked in shock. Sakura grinned.

"You. Can. Have. Him," she said. "I already like someone else. Sasuke-kun just reminds me of him." Ayu grinned as she elbowed her friend.

"You like Ryo, don't cha?" Sasuke felt a strange pang in his chest from the words the two girls had said. Sakura liked someone _other _than him? Who was this Ryo guy?

Sakura blushed. "Take that back!" She yelled and began to chase her friend around the room.

"Never!" Ayu yelled.

"Ahem." The two girls had just jumped off the stairs, and after loosing their concentration...

"Ooooww...." they muttered, and looked up to the person who broke their concentration.

"Well, Ayu. It is nice to know you like to bond with the students. Unlike Kakashi..." Iruka muttered and Ayu grinned.

"Guess you could say that," she said. Sakura stood up and pulled up Ayu.

"Please take your seat, Sakura," Iruka said. "Ayu, come up here and introduce yourself." Ayu nodded and walked up. She glanced at each and every single one of the students.

"Name's Ayu, if you haven't already heard. Though I'm the same age as you, maybe even older, I'm already a Jounin. Just passed the exam a week ago," she said, earning gasps from some of the students. "I'll be one of the substitute Jounin for one of the teams. I don't know who my team is yet, or what team I'm assigned to. That part is left to Iruka here." Iruka nodded.

"I'll be calling out the teams now."

_Five minutes later..._

"Team 7," Iruka announced. "Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. And Sasuke Uchiha." The former two's expressions dropped and lit with each name. "Oh, and by the Hokage's orders, Ayu. You will be apart of their team." Sakura jumped up in joy.

"YES! I'm with Ayu!" Sakura screamed and Ayu giggled. He called some more teams and then stopped.

"You will meet up with your sensei after lunch. You are now dismissed."

_Time-skip to when they are all on the roof...._

Kakashi sighed as he stared at the four in front of him, particularly at the blue-haired girl.

....Boy, wasn't his group a colorful one? Pink, black, blond, blue, and silver...

"So, you're suppose to help me train them?" He asked and Ayu nodded.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," she said. "I didn't really want this either. The only good thing is that I'm back with Kura here." Kakashi nodded.

"I knew I'd have someone helping me... I just didn't think it'd be a _kid_...." Ayu's eye twitched.

"I'm a Jounin just like you, thank you very much," she gritted out. Kakashi rolled his eye. He looked down at the file in his hand.

"Right.... Anyways, now that our introductions are done, don't you have something to say?" Ayu nodded and turned so she could face the Genin clearly.

"I'll be leaving for a mission in half a year," she said. "Kura, you remember Ryo, right?" Sakura nodded. "I'll be meeting up with him over there to stop something. That, I can't tell you yet, I'm afraid. But I'll tell you one thing, their place is different from ours." Naruto blinked.

"How different, Ayu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, their city is much more developed than we are," she said. "There are trains, cars, airplanes, cell phones... things you don't really have over here." The four blinked.

"Trains?" Sakura asked.

"Cars?" Naruto asked.

"Airplanes?" Sasuke asked.

"Cell phones?" Sasuke asked. Ayu giggled.

"See? This is what I mean. Trains, I'm pretty sure other countries have but you don't. Cars are things that drive you around. They run on gas, and are pretty expensive. Airplanes is a craft that can fly you around and can hold lots of people. Cell phones are like phones, only you can take them with you wherever you go."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"About a month after I leave, a group of twelve can come to where I am to help. Since I have a feeling you'll be one of them... I'll tell you anyways. The enemy is a man named Orochimaru. You haven't heard of him, right?" The group nodded. "He's a evil man who's seeking to take over the Ninja Nation. I'm afraid he'sfound out about the other land and wants to take over that one too. Ryo and I are trying to stop him," she said.

"Oh, wow..." Sakura muttered. "Wait, so if we are chosen... I get to see Ryo again?" Ayu nodded.

"Yay!" Sakura squealed and jumped for joy. Ayu laughed.

"Anyways," Kakashi muttered as he stood up. "You better go home and get some rest. Tomorrow, you'll be having the real test." Naruto blinked.

"Huh? Real test?" He asked. Kakashi nodded.

"You aren't really Genin yet."

"....SAY WHAT!?" Ayu giggled.

"You just passed the qualifications. It shows you know the basics of being a ninja. But that doesn't mean you _are _a ninja. To be a ninja, you need to show you can use what you learn to your advantage. Tomorrow, Kakashi here will be having a test. Be here at 6 o'clock to take your test," Ayu said. Kakashi nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing... Don't eat breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because you'll puke."

* * *

**So? How was it? Hopefully, it was better than the last one. =D**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	3. Into Japan We Go

**So, how's my story so far? ...Well, you can't exactly tell if it's good or not considering the fact that the first two and only chapters are a intro. Basically, I'm time-skipping now so... yeah... I really don't want to explain the events that happen in Naruto after that.. He heh..**

**~Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_It's been six months since Team 7 became apart of the Rookie 12. _

_The missions are old, Rank D Genin missions like walking dogs, finding cats, picking up trash... _

_Ino Yamanaka and her team are 'troublesome' and Rock Lee freaks all of us out. Not to mention their sensei... (shivers)_

_But thanks to Naruto Uzumaki, Team 7 finally goes on a Rank C mission. Not as good, but okay._

_Guess what? The mission goes from a Rank C all the way to a Rank A, and soon enough, the team is fighting for their lives. Heh, now that's a good way to start your ninja life._

_...Not._

_The Chunin Exams have passed but... Sarutobi has passed away. Now, there's a new Hokage. She is Tsunade and Sakura is training under her. I'm happy. Now she won't feel like a third wheel in her team. We also met up with Orochimaru. He almost tried to place a curse mark on Sasuke, but Naruto, Sakura, and I managed to stop him._

_But the six months are up and now my mission kicks in. I've become great friends with all of Rookie 12 but I'm going to have to leave them. It's time for me to go to the other Japan, to stop Orochimaru. _

_Sakura's sad to see me go, but I'm sure we'll meet again. Lots of things have happened over the small span of six months, and I'm definitely going to miss them. But I'm happy. Why? Cuz I get to see Ryoma again._

_Hopefully, he isn't the same egoistical bastard. Well, he isn't really, but he sure acts all cocky and stuff. I seriously wonder if he remembers me? Oh well, I'll make sure he doesn't forget. Hehe..._

_Good bye Konoha. Helloo Japan!_

"See ya later Ayu! Don't you forget us!" Sakura said and Ayu grinned.

"Aww, don't you worry Kura," she said. "I won't ever forget you. Unlike a certain boy I know..." Sakura giggled.

"I'm pretty sure Ryoma remembers you," Sakura said. "Just... just don't beat him up the moment he says 'Who are you?'" Ayu giggled.

"I won't," she said and hugged her best friend. She turned to Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Will you guys do good without me?" She asked. For the last four months, Ayu had been acting as a sensei for them, teaching things she knew. Already, the jounin knew how sexist many of the senseis could be. The only exception would be Kurenai, who was a girl and understood them.

Ino grinned. "Aw, don't you worry blueberry," she said, causing Ayu's eye to twitch. Ino called Ayu, 'blueberry' because of her hair. "We'll do fine. Won't we, Hinata?" Hinata nodded, smiling.

"We'll do fine," she said. Surprisingly, she didn't stutter. "Thank you for all you've done." Ayu smiled.

"It was the least I could do," she said. Then, Ayu turned to Sasuke who was standing pretty close to Sakura. "Be good to Kura, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

"I will," he said and Sakura smiled.

"I hope you're not jealous I liked someone _before _you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and Sasuke looked away.

"I'm not," he muttered, a tint of red on his face. Ayu giggled. Sakura got over her crush on Ryoma a long time ago, and with a little help, she finally had the nerve to ask Sasuke out. Surprisingly, he agreed.

"And you, Naruto. Be good to Hinata," Ayu said and Naruto grinned, pulling Hinata close. The Hyuuga blushed scarlet.

"Don't worry, Ayu-chan! I'll take good care of her!" Those next words made Hinata faint. Oh dear. "H-Hinata? O-oi! Hinata!" Ayu sighed and slapped her forehead.

_'Same old Naruto,' _she thought.

"Hey, Kiba, Shino," Ayu said. "If Naruto does anything to Hinata, make sure to let him have it." Kiba grinned.

"Oh, I will..." he said. "I will..." Naruto paled.

"Sakura-chan! Save me!" Naruto wailed and ran behind her.

"Stupid!" Sakura yelled and punched him in the face. "Don't use a girl as a shield! It's rude!" Kiba snickered as he watched the scene unfold.

"He deserved that."

"Yip!" Akamaru agreed. Ayu turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Make sure to take care of Ino-chan, okay?" She asked and Shikamaru sighed.

"Girls are too troublesome..." he muttered.

_Whack!_

"I take that back..." he muttered, groaning as he rubbed his head and glared at Ino. She huffed and looked away. Ayu giggled.

"Tenten, Neji, Lee, make sure to watch over them. You're the oldest out of all of us," she said and Tenten smiled.

"We will," she said. "Won't we?" She quickly jabbed the two boys in the side and they jumped.

"Yes!" Lee yelled.

"Yes..." Neji muttered. Ayu smiled and then quickly checked her supplies. Her favorite weapons, as long as a couple of clothes, money, soldier pills, and her headband. She also had a couple of scrolls which allowed her to take anything from her side of the world to their side of their world and vice-versa.

"I think I'm good," she muttered and nodded.

"Make sure to finish your mission soon!" Kakashi said, waving as Ayu smiled.

"I will. See ya!" She said and suddenly disappeared with a 'poof'.

**Tokyo, Japan**

"...I'm lost, aren't I?" Ayu asked, groaning as she checked her map. How the heck a ninja got lost in a neighborhood with signs and a map, yet doesn't get lost in a forest, I don't know. Every house looked exactly the same and there was no unique differences in this neighborhood.

All she remembered was that the house was near a temple or something...

"Damn me and my sense of direction..." Ayu muttered. The girl walked further in and soon enough, the streets got wider and cars sped this way and that. She saw many more shops and immediately thought,

_'I'm going in the wrong direction, damn it!' _Ayu was just about to turn on her heel and walk in the other direction, when a sign caught her attention. She blinked, the thunder cloud over head immediately disappearing.

"Seigaku Middle School? Wait... isn't this the school Ryo goes to?" Ayu wondered out loud. Immediately, she brightened. "Yes! Thank you, my sense of direction!" Ayu skipped happily into the school, gaining weird looks from other people. Hey, it wasn't her fault her moods changed so easily.

"Lessee... Oh, right. I'm suppose to go to this school too. And if I know Tsunade-sama like I do..." she groaned. "That paperwork is somewhere underneath all those other files... Looks like I'll need to register myself..." Ayu walked into the office and waited patiently for the secretary to come.

He soon did and Ayu found herself answering many questions.

"Your full name?"  
"Ayu Louis Kunasaki."

"Age?"  
"12 years old."

"Birthday?"  
"April 1."

"Are you a citizen of Japan?  
"Yes."

"Any relatives?"  
"Yes. They live in America."

"Names?"  
"Kelly Louis Kunasaki and Kiyomaro Kunasaki."

"Where are you staying now?"  
"...."

"Kunasaki-san?"  
"....I'm sorry, what did you just say? I kind of dozed off for a bit there."  
"Where do you live?"  
"...I... er... live with the Echizen residence?"  
"....Really?"  
"Are you doubting me?"  
"N-no, Kunasaki-san..."  
"Good."

And that's basically how the questions went.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayu sighed as she walked with uniform in hand. The secretary was beyond irritating, and she just yearned to burn the guy to pieces. _Now_, Ayu Louis Kunasaki was officially recorded as a member of the Echizen household. Joy.

Her uniform was exactly the same, only this time, the colors were different. The skirt was blue rather than green, matching the color Seigaku usually wore for their sport uniforms. It looked weird when your tennis players were wearing blue jerseys while the girls were wearing a green uniform. The handkerchief which went around the neck was also red rather than pink now.

In her other hand, Ayu held her schedule.

"I think I've seen Ryo's schedule before thanks to Aunty Rinko... So I have just about every class with him," she muttered. Suddenly, she heard the familiar sound of balls hitting the ground, the thwacks, and the yells of weird names people made up.

"DUNK SMASH!" Ayu blinked.

"Dunk... Smash?" Ayu repeated and giggled. "He he, are they playing basketball or tennis?" Thanks to Nanjiroh, she learned how to play tennis. Though she wasn't as good as Ryoma, she was probably as good as Rinko who use to play tennis when she was younger.

"Wait a mo... Didn't Ryo join the tennis club?" Ayu wondered and walked a bit further until the courts were in sight. She marveled and whistled at its size. "Damn, Seigaku sure has some good courts," she muttered. On one court, there looked to be many boys, probably her age. A couple of guys, sophomores, were coaching the freshman. On another court, there were a bunch of girls who were also being coached by sophomore girls.

Only the other two courts were people actually playing. One court held girls, and the other held boys. However, she didn't see Ryoma among any of them. Two caught her eye.

"You just got lucky, Peach-butt," a boy with a green bandana around his head hissed.

_'He sounds like a snake...' _Ayu thought.

"Did I, Viper? Or am I just better than you?" Another boy taunted. His voice sounded a lot like the voice who just yelled a couple moments before. A boy got between them before either could start a fight. Ayu giggled and rolled her eyes.

_'Boys...' _

"Excuse me, you need a pass to be here," a woman said and Ayu smiled.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm going to be attending school here tomorrow and I was just curious." The woman smiled.

"I see," she said. "My name is Ryuuzaki, I'm the coach of the boy's tennis team." Ayu smiled.

"My name's Ayu. I just moved here from America," Ayu said, lying smoothly. Ryuuzaki blinked.

"Isn't Ayu a Japanese name?" Ryuuzaki asked. Ayu nodded, giggling.

"Yes. My mom was American while my dad was Japanese. I took after my dad mostly," she said. Ryuuzaki smiled, nodding.

"Are you going to join?" Ryuuzaki asked but Ayu shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Ayu admitted. Then, she glared at the courts. "_Jeez louise. Where the heck is Ryo? I know he plays tennis, damn it._" Ayu muttered in English and Ryuuzaki blinked. She could speak and understand English, but Ryo? Who was he?

"Ryo?" Ryuuzaki asked. Ayu blinked and then scratched the back of her head.

"Er... yeah, Ryo's the nickname I gave to a friend of mines," Ayu said. "He he, he doesn't really like the name though."

"And yet you _still_say it?" A voice asked irritatedly behind Ayu. Ayu jumped and whirled around.

"_Damn it, Ryo!_" Ayu yelled, clutching her heart. _"Quit sneaking up on me like that!"_This caught the attention of the tennis players who were nearby. They looked from their sensei to the blue-haired girl, and finally, to their kouhai. Ryoma smirked.

"_What's this?_" Ryoma said, speaking English. _"The ever-so famous Ayu is scared?" _Ayu growled.

_"Yeah-huh. You're the sneaky ninja!" _

_"And you're the Jounin!" _Ayu snorted, rolling her eyes.

_"And so are you!" _she retorted. _"I hope you're enjoying life here."_

_"If I was, I wouldn't be yelling at you, now would I?"_

_"...Was that sarcasm?"_

_"Yes! Wait, no. Wait, I mean... damn it!" _Ayu burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ah, you're still the same old Ryo I remember," Ayu said, reverting back to Japanese. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"And you're the same old Ayu too," Ryoma said and Ayu smiled.

"Good to know," she said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ryuuzaki asked. Ayu nodded.

"I've known Ryo here before he entered those competitions in America. I also know Uncle Nanjiroh too," she said. Ryuuzaki laughed.

"No wonder you seem familiar!" Ryuuzaki said. "I remember you. You went with Ryoma to his first tennis competition. After that, I never saw you. Where'd you go?" Ayu smiled.

_'More like, where'd Ryo go?' _

"Actually, Ryo's the one who moved," Ayu explained. "I stayed in New York while Ryo went back to Los Angelos." Ryoma nodded.

"I only went to New York to compete, that's all," he said. Ryuuzaki smiled.

"I see. Well, I hope you're enjoying your stay here," she said. Ayu smiled

"So far, I am," she said. "It's been awhile, but I'm glad to be back here." Ryuuzaki smiled. Ayu turned to Ryoma.

_"Ryo, I'll see you back home," _Ayu said in English and Ryoma nodded.

_"Alright. Tell me everything that happened since I've been gone," _he said and Ayu nodded. She turned and started walking away.

"See you later!" Ayu yelled behind her and disappeared behind the buildings. Ryoma sighed as he pulled his cap down.

"Seriously..." he muttered.

"Nya! Ochibi!"

"Ack-!"

"E-Eiji!"

"Hey, Echizen! I didn't know you could speak English!"

"Ie data..."

"Saaa... who's that girl, Echizen?"

"Fssshhh...." Ryuuzaki stifled her laughter as she watched the regulars swarm their kouhai. After Ryoma finally turned into a new shade of blue, she clapped her hands together.

"That's enough!" She yelled. "Get back to training! Eiji, let go of Ryoma, he's turning blue!"

"Nya! Sorry, ochibi!" Eiji yelled and immediately released his death grip. Ryoma fell to the ground, gasping for air.

_'One day or another, I'm going 'accidentally' jab my senpai where it hurts...' _Ryoma thought. Momoshiro came and helped Ryoma up.

"So, who was that girl?" Momoshiro asked. Ryoma just shrugged.

"A old friend," he said. Momoshiro grinned, a glint in his eye.

"What _kind _of friend?" Momoshiro asked and Ryoma's eye twitched.

"Not like that!" Ryoma yelled.

"She's a childhood friend of Ryoma's," Ryuuzaki explained, "from America. She'll be attending Seigaku tomorrow. You'll be able to know her better then." Momoshiro grinned.

"Seems like she and Echizen here know each other pretty well!" Momo said. "Right, Eiji?" Eiji nodded.

"Nya! She and ochibi were talking as if they only understood each other!" Eiji said, jumping up and down on his feet. Ryoma groaned inwardly. Then, a thought came into his mind.

_'...At home? Wait, does that mean...'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"I'm home!" Ayu sang and smiled as she kicked down the door.

"You're paying for that, brat," Nanjiroh muttered as he walked by, newspaper in hand. Ayu just continued to smile.

"And you're going to pay for reading those irritating Icha Icha books, Uncle Nanjiroh," Ayu said and the samurai froze.

"NANJIROH! ARE YOU READING THOSE BOOKS AGAIN!?"

"N-no, deary..." Nanjiroh whimpered. He shrunk and whimpered even more the moment he heard footsteps.

_Save me, _he mouthed to Ayu, who just giggled quietly.

_Hell no, _she mouthed back and put her hands together.

"Henge!" She whispered and transformed into a potted plant. Ayu fought hard to stifle her giggles as Rinko came down, glaring at her husband.

"Nanjiroh," she said in a sickly sweet voice. He cringed. "What have I told you about reading porn!?" Rinko clenched her fists.

"I-I can e-explain!" Nanjiroh stuttered. Rinko raised an eyebrow.

"And what is your explanation?" She asked. Nanjiroh pointed to the door which fell when Ayu kicked down the door. It was split into pieces.

"That!" He yelled. Rinko quirked the other eyebrow and looked back.

"And just what does that have to do with you reading porn?"

"Er..."

"Yup, just as I thought. Oh, by the way, hello Ayu." Ayu whined as she transformed back into her normal self.

"Aww, Auntie Rinko! You always see through my disguises!" Ayu said. Rinko smiled.

"Well, I certainly can't let you see what I'm about to do to my husband. Go unpack upstairs. Tsunade-sama already sent your luggage. Nanako will be back around 4 o'clock and until then, you can go look around Tokyo. Just don't come downstairs," Rinko said and Ayu smiled. "Oh, and don't worry about the door. I'll have Nanjiroh fix it when I'm done with him." Nanjiroh whimpered.

"Okie dokie!" She said and skipped upstairs. She paused at the bottom. "Oh, and Uncle Nanjiroh?"

"H-hm?"

Ayu smiled a eerie smile. "Good luck." As she walked upstairs, her room right across Ryoma's and closed her door, she heard the terrified shriek of pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ayu giggled. "Boys, they _never _learn."

* * *

**Btw, I looked over the reviews I got when I first started this story... Heh, yeah I already _know _my story was bad, thank you very much! But then again, what can you really expect? I was only starting out. It was only my second story. And not only that, but honestly...**

**If you want someone to listen and to criticize, all you have to do is just do it nicely. It's like parents. When people yell, hit, or hurt you, sometimes you don't do what they ask. Instead, all you want to do is just literally rip their head off and make them yell at you some more. You want to rebel because people treat you like trash. **

**So, I didn't take those reviews to heart (not only that, but I didn't know how to change the chapters without erasing the story, lol) and ignored 'em. Now I _do _know how sucky my story is since I've gotten just a bit better. I'm just saying, if you want people to listen, be nice and be kind. Don't go all yelling and screaming "YOUR STORY SUCKS! YOU HAVE NO PLOT, A MARY-SUE, AND A STORY THAT JUST DESERVES TO BURST INTO FLAMES! #^#&$#%" and some other colorful words. **

**Not only that, but after people flame, most people don't even return to see if they improved or not. Seriously, that's one low blow to one's self-esteem. Just saying, just asking. Nothing more. I'm saying this from my own personal experience. After all, I have a OC here who's practically a mary-sue the first time I wrote her. I think she still has some traits though, lol... he he..**

**~Midnight Hell~**


	4. Meet the Seigaku Regulars

**_Next Day..._**

_Beep-Beep-Be-CRASH!_

"AHHHHHH!!" Ayu screamed, as she toppled over her bed. She looked up to see shuffling of sheets and a _broken _alarm clock. Ayu growled. She was definately not a morning person. That's why not even the hokage gave her missions that started early in the morning.

_'Ryo is soo gonna get it...' _Ayu performed a fire jutsu and silently blew it toward his bed...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! FIRE!! I'M ON FIRE!! QUIT IT AYU!!" Ryoma hopped out of bed and did 'Stop, Drop and Roll' It was hilarious.

"PUT IT OUT!!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!! Killjoy..." Ayu performed the dragon water jutsu and a bunch of the crystal clear splashed down on Ryoma.

"Well, there's _your _wake up call. Oh, and don't worry, everything is back to normal." Ayu snickered at Ryoma.

_'Well, she is unusually evil in the morning...Better not crash that alarm clock next time than...'_

"Okay, do you want to get dressed the usual way? Or with scrolls?" Ryoma asked Ayu.

"Hm...Maybe scrolls, think we're going to be late..." and sure enough, it was 7:51...Only 9 more minutes 'till school starts...Both eyes widened. They took out the scrolls, and performed the jutsu. Ayu was dressed in the new uniform. (Its like my other story...) It had the same design as the other uniform, except in blue, and the standard ribbon was in red, and the skirt was 1-2 inches above the knee, and she wore dark blue shoes, and the socks loose. Ayu kept her hair down, and attached her favorite snowflake charm on the brim of the beret.

"Come on Ryo, we'll 'poof' our way to the forest. Its really close by to the school."

"Okay Ayu, hold on, let me tell Oyaji and Okaa-san." He concentrated, and spoke to them, using his mind. "Done. Lets go." They 'poofed' out, and appeared in the forest. They ran toward the school, and Ryoma made it in time. Ayu went to the office to get her schedule.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

"Ano, I'm Ayu from yesterday? I'm here to pick up my schedule." Ayu said.

"Ah! Yes, Ayu, here is your schedule. Since you are close with Echizen Ryoma, you will be in all of his classes." The secretary handed Ayu her schedule.

"Hai." Ayu took her schedule and headed toward her first class.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." The teacher had just told them that they had a new student. The door opened to see a blue-haired girl.

"Ah! You must be the new student. Come here and introduce yourself." The teacher stepped behind his desk.

"Ohayo, watashi wa Kunasaki Ayu desu. I moved here from..._'say America' "Ryo?" 'ah, just say America, you can speak English can't you?' "Hai, I can..." 'Then say it!'_( ' This meant Ryoma was talking, and " meant Ayu was talking...) America."

"Okay, students, do you have any questions?" A boy with a bowl-shaped hair cut (in a way...) raised his hand.

"Ah, Kachirou?"

"Is that your real hair color?" He asked.

"Hai, it is." Another boy with brown hair raised his hand.

"Ah, Horio?"

"Do you play tennis?" Everyone groaned.

"Hai."

"Oh, I have 2 years of tennis experience! I can help yo-" Horio began.

"Ano, no thanks, I think I'm okay..."

"Okay then..." Horio sat back down.

"Ah, so Ayu, you can sit over there next to Ryoma. Hes next to the window, you can take the window seat. Ryoma, raise your hand." Ryoma raised his hand. Ayu walked over to sit next to him, while girls were giving her glares.

_'I guess Ryo has fangirls...' _Ayu thought. She sat her stuff down, and talked to Ryo in his dreams since he was sleeping.

**_"Ne Ryo, you have fangirls?" _**

**_"Ah...annoying and troublesome..."_**

**_"Are you becoming Shikamaru?"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"I'll take that as a yes..."_**

**_"AYU!"_**

**_"Okay, okay I take it back.."_**

**_"So, what classes do you have?"_**

**_"I have the same as yours Ryo."_**

**_"Okay...Guess you will have to meet my friends then."_**

**_"Okay..."_**

It was funny as to how they were having that argument, because they looked like they were paying attention to the teacher...Except they weren't blinking. Luckily, no one noticed that, and the bell snapped them out of it.

"Oh right Ryo, you know why I'm here right?" Ayu asked Ryoma.

"Ah, something about Orochimaru, right?" Ryoma lowered his voice.

"Ah.. But the others will come after one month..." Ayu looked to Ryo, he was surprised.

"You mean Rookie 12?"

"Hai! Isn't it great?" Ayu smiled.

"Ah, it is..." Ryoma let a small smile grace his lips.

"Oi! Echizen! How do you know the new girl already?" the trio came toward Ryoma and Ayu, with Osakada Tomoka, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno trailing right behind them.

"Ah, I knew her ever since we were children." Ryoma replied.

"Ohayo, and you're Horio-kun, Kachirou-kun, and Katsuo-kun, right?" Ayu asked, pointing to each and every one of the boys. They nodded.

"Oi! New girl! You can't just come marching in here and take **_my _**Ryoma-sama! Right Sakuno?" The girl with pigtails looked over to her shy friend, who nodded slightly, and shook her head slightly.

"Ano, and who are you?" Ayu asked.

"I'm Osakada Tomoka, the president of Ryoma-sama's fan club!" Tomoka pronounced happily.

_**"Well, at least now I know who started it, ne Ryo?"**_

**_"Ah.."_**

"Okay...And who are you?" Ayu asked the twin-braided girl.

"I-I'm Ryuuzaki S-Sakuno..."

_'Sakuno stutters a lot like Hina-chan...Maybe I could help her with it._

" Well, nice to meet you Ryuuzaki-san, Osakada-san, I hope we can be friends." Ayu said happily to them.

"A-ah! Call me Sakuno-chan, if its okay..."

"Hai, Sakuno-chan!" Both of the girls shook hands.

"HEY! I do not approve of this friendship, or this new girl befriending my Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka yelled loud, and everyone in the hall closed their ears, and tried to tune her out.

"Oi, Osakada, she met me before _any _of you, and before I was even known for tennis. So basically, she befriended me because we were great friends, not because I'm famous." Ryoma defended Ayu.

"T-Tomo-chan, I t-think it'll be o-okay...And if you don't agree...than I'm g-going to go with Horio-kun and the others..." Sakuno replied to her best friend. Everyone who knew Sakuno was astonished. She would choose her best friend over a new girl?

"Ah! G-gomen, Ayu-chan...S-She's like that t-to every n-new girl here who's friendly with R-Ryoma-kun without her p-permission." Sakuno kept bowing and apologizing.

"Daijobu, Sakuno-chan. Oh! Do you want me to help you get rid of the stuttering?" Ayu asked the shock Sakuno.

"Y-you can? Obaa-chan has tried, demo, i-its hard for me." Sakuno looked down.

"Don't worry, I helped another friend of mine too. She had the same stuttering as you did." Ayu smiled. Ryoma looked shocked.

"You mean Hinata! She has a case of stuttering, that almost no one could stop! And you stopped it!?"

"Hai! Hina-chan now can talk perfectly without any stuttering. She does it rarely now." Ryoma nodded.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki, you should accept." Sakuno looked from Ryoma to Ayu, and nodded.

"H-hai! I w-would like t-to get rid of this s-stuttering, onegai." Ayu giggled.

"Okay, but its really easy. Ne, try talk."

"Eh? What does that have to do with this?" Sakuno clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked over to Ayu.

"See? Its really easy. Now, how you ever thought of people wanting to hear your voice? Can you sing?"

"H-hai, I want people to hear my voice, but I-I can't really sing..."

"Just try talking to yourself everyday. It'll work, just try to talk without stuttering. Your voice is really pretty, Sakuno-chan. I'm sure people would want to hear it." Sakuno took a deep breath.

"Hai, thankyou, Ayu-chan." Ayu smiled, and the 6 walked over to their next class.

_**After school...**_

"Ryo, when should we start training? Oh! And guess what? Hiroki, Nina, and Tetsushi are here too! We can go meet up with them to go train on our swordplay. Also, if we need to fight off the other 'minions of Orochimaru,' we will need to dress in our Anbu costumes, so any passersby won't know who we are...Ryo?" Ayu looked over to Ryoma, who looked kinda sad right now...

"Ayu, I think I might have to quit tennis..." Ayu stared at Ryoma in shock.

"EH! Nani?!" Ayu yelled.

"Its because I need to brush up on all my skills. If I continue to play tennis, than I might not be able to save the world, or stop Orochimaru. I need to quit the tennis club. Then, we make another club, one that is secret where we can train in private, including Hiroki, Tetsushi, and Nina. Once the rookie 12 come, we can train by full, and maybe participate in some tournaments to test our skills. It'll be for the best."

"Ryo...Ne, instead, continue to play tennis for 1 whole year."

"Eh?"

"Ah, play with your friends for this year. It'll be awhile till you see them again. So if you have to quit tennis...do it after this year. I've gotten word from Hokage-sama that Orochimaru is having trouble. It'll take maybe 3-4 years. So, you have enough time to finish this year at least. So play while you can. After school, when you have time, we can train." Ryoma took awhile to answer. Then, he finally agreed.

"You should go tell your friends that you will not be in the tennis club next year, okay? In case they make you captain, or vice captain." He nodded, and walked off toward practice.

'_Poor Ryo...Why did Orochimaru have to pick here of all places?'_

Ryoma entered the tennis courts, and went immediately to the buchou. They started talking, and Tezuka's eyes widened. They talked more, but in the end, it looked like Tezuka gave in.

"Oi, Ayu, come on, lets go home."

**_Next Day..._**

"Ne, Ryo, I heard that this history class is a special one...What do you think?" Ayu asked Ryo.

"Hn. Probaly just something dumb." The teacher walked in.

"Hello class. Today, as you have heard, this history class will be special. We will be learning about ninjas, who were once real...And our main focus is on the most powerful nation of all...The Fire Nation, Konoha..." Both Ayu and Ryoma's eyes widened.

"You were saying Ryo?" Ayu whispered.

"Well, they say that they are all gone. But people say that they are still with us. In fact, one of them might even be with you right now." Ayu and Ryoma stayed calm, trying not to attract any attention to them.

"Sensei." Ayu asked.

"Yes Ayu?"

"How did you get this information?"

"Someone came by and dropped this book when we once got attacked by some weird people with these powers. After he dropped it, he attacked the attackers, and sent them running. It had the information in it, with a note _' You are in trouble now, defend yourself and run before its too late...'" _The sensei shivered.

"Well, they were ninjas, and boys who became ninjas, were called shinobi, while girls were called kuniouchi. They would wear a headband, indicating that they were ninja, with their land on it. Konoha's symbol looked like this. (draws it) They had ranks. The first was a Academy Student. Those who trained to be ninjas, were taught the basics at this academy, when they graduated, they wore the headband, but even though they were considered genin, they weren't. Only 3 teams could pass, each consisting of 3 people each, meaning only 9 genin per year. Then they would take exams to become a chunin. These exams were said to be very hard and difficult to pass. Even meaning to kill somebody. Though, those who they killed were never their team members, only others. Than if you pass, you become chunin. Then there jounin, you take another exam. If you pass this exam, you become jounin. There's another exam, for those who want to become a special jounin, a ANBU. ANBU were said to be very powerful. There's a hokage too, he/she rules over the land of Konoha, and there can only be one. In each land they are called differently. There's the Mizukage, Hokage, and more. Then there's the sanin. They were rumoured to be the strongest of all. The ninjas contained chakra, which helped them perform jutsus, in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. The ninjutsu, and genjutsu needed hand signs, while taijutsu was just hand-to-hand fight. There were also some who could help in medical, where they could heal. They used kunais, and shurikens. Some others had a bloodline limit, those that were very rare, like the Sharingan, or the Byakugan. Well, you have a assignment, first, please research on some jutsus, and write down them, its hand signs, and what it does. That is your assignment today."

Almost everyone made a beeline for the books. Ayu and Ryoma told the teacher that they were going to use the library so that they didn't arouse suspicion. When they went outside, they saw Horio babbling about him being a ninja. They walked over to the tennis courts and were glomped by none other than Eiji.

"Eiji! Let go of them! You're suffocating them!" Oishi yelled.

"Nya! Gomen Ochibis!" Eiji apologized.

"Ochibi_s_?" Ayu asked after she could breath again.

"He means you too." Ryoma pointed out.

"Ochibi, this is Ayu right?" Ryoma nodded. "Nya! Nice to meet you Ochibi-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too, Kikumaru-san." Ayu held her hand out.

"Nya, call me Eiji-kun." Eiji said as he shook his hand.

"Ah, you must be Oishi-sa-" "Just call us sempai at the end." Oishi said. "Oishi-sempai, Momo-chan-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, Inui-sempai, Fuji-sempai, Taka-sempai, and Tezuka-sempai. Nice to meet you." She pointed to each and everyone of them as she said their names.

"Ne, Ayu-chan, is that your natural hair color?" Momo asked Ayu.

"Hai, it is."

"Cool nya. Its not everyday you see someone with blue hair." Eiji said. _'Its not everyday you see someone with pink hair though..I miss Saku-chan...'_

"Hai, I know, I've been getting it a lot."

"Oh, Echizen, did you get the word about ninjas? They said that there could be one right next to us! Oh, and did you hear on the news? They had a weird person who could do the jutsus, and 2 masked figures, a boy and girl appeared and took them down! " Momo said. _'They're closer then you think, Momo-sempai.' _both Ayu and Ryoma thought at the same time.

"Nya, but I hate the homework! Its so hard, every book is checked out! Not a single one left! How can we find these jutsus? Maybe if we find the masked figures!" Ayu sighed, while Ryoma just shook his head.

"Eiji, do you really think they would appear?" Oishi asked. Eiji fell.

"Ne, sempais, can we go off to talk somewhere? Just me and Ryoma." They looked at her, but nodded. Ayu dragged Ryoma off into the back.

"Ryoma, do you think we should tell them? It'll be worst if we keep it a secret for too long. We might put them into danger if they don't know. What do you think Ryo?" Ryoma just sighed.

"You think they will accept us still? I mean its only your 2cd day."

"Daijoubu, it'll be best. But lets go on home and help them. Once we finish, we can tell them. I've already asked permission. They all said yes."

"Everyone?"

"Hai. Lets go on back."

"Nya, Ochibi, and Ochibi-chan, what were you two talking about?" Eiji asked as he came bouncing over to us.

"Ne, wanna come over to our house for the homework? We saw the books not too long ago, and we can help." They looked at each other. Than Eiji nodded.

"Yes! I'm saved! I won't fail History! Ne, Tezuka-buchou, lets go over to thei-..._their!_Ochibis, you live together!" The regulars looked at their two young kouhais.

"Hai, I'm living with them after I came back from America, since we're childhood friends." Ayu answered.

"oh..Oh so Tezuka-buchou, lets go over to their house! You didn't get a book either, and all this info is secret on the Internet! You wouldn't want to fail!" Tezuka sighed, but nodded yes. They walked over to their house. Ryoma opened the door, and Karupin leaped into his arms.

"I guess no ones home..." Ryoma muttered as he looked around the home.

"Ne, come on, our room is really big, it shouldn't be too small." They walked up the stairs, after setting their tennis gears down, bringing only their homework.

"Nya! Ochibi, your room is big! Why are there two beds?" Eiji asked as he stared in astonishment at the size of the room.

"Ah, I share a room with Ayu." The regulars paused, taking time to take in that info...Ryoma, sharing a room, with a girl...

"NYA! OCHIBI! WHY ARE YOU SHARING A ROOM WITH A GIRL!" Eiji screeched. Luckily, Karupin had crawled under a blanket, covering her ears.

"We're childhood friends, we shared the same room the entire time!"

"So...do yo-mmph..." He dragged his friends outside before they said anything else.

"Ayu, I'll be right back." He shut the door, leaving a very confused Ayu.

'_How many times will they do that? Well, better get started. Lets see...Clone Jutsu, and Shadow Clone Jutsu. Rasengan, Chidori...'_

"Oi, don't talk about any of that around Ayu!" Ryoma whispered harshly.

"Nani?" Momo asked.

"Ayu doesn't know any of that! Shes the most naive person to ever live to be 11 years old. And Fuji-sempai, don't get any ideas. I don't need another pervert around like Oyaji...but the good thing is that he actually protects her, and doesn't read those magazines, whenever she is around. They don't want to lose her innocence."

"Okay, so don't talk about it near here, or else 100 laps for all of you." Tezuka said.

"Eh! Fine..." Momo muttered. They walked into the room, to find all their books and studying things out and ready, and to see Ayu done with her 10-paged full of jutsus and their hand signs.

"Mou, Ayu, you really are fast. Working on some songs now?" Ryoma asked as he sat down next to her, putting his stuff on Ayu's bed as a desk.

"Hai, ah, minna, your books are over there. Tell us when you need anything. I'll be working on something." All the regulars sat down, as they flipped through the book, to find it full of jutsus and the basic outline of everything.

**_"Ne, Ryo, do you think they might become ninjas soon? I'm starting to sense the slightest amount of chakra from all of them.."_**

**_"Ah, we have to be careful, we have to tell them and train them as soon as possible."_**

**_"True..."_**


	5. A Past Best Forgotten Along With A Song

**Heya! This is Midnight Hell! Um, I changed it a bit, so instead of songs from before, I just made up my own...Hope it's not to junky...Ha ha...Hope you enjoy it, even though it's not that much. Mostly just one song, and something about Ayu's past. Nothing too important at all.**

**~Enjoy!**

Ayu finished her song after 45 mins. The regulars had only 2 more pages left, and Ryo was in the living room playing his guitar.

_'I think I'll start with the song, 'Cut Me Free' _Ayu thought, as she placed the song in transparent sheets. She looked over to Ryoma's teammates, before placing the binder away, which contained all of her songs.

"Guys, I'm going to go downstairs, ok?" She asked, and the regulars nodded.

"Ahh! This is so hard! Are these the signs?" Momo asked, as he pointed to some drawings of hand signs with the names of the twelve zodiac animals under it.

"99% it is Momo." Inui answered, as he scribbled down answers for his homework. 10-15 minutes later...

"DONE!" Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, Oishi, Inui, Fuji, and Taka yelled. Tezuka just nodded. This was definitely hard, and 2 freshman finished it in 10 minutes flat.

"Fshhhh... Lets go down to the living room." Everyone agreed with Kaidoh and headded downstairs, until they heard a piano playing. They sneaked around near the living room hiding to see Ayu at the piano, and Ryoma holding a guitar.

"You ready Ryo?" Ayu asked, getting ready.

"Ah." They hear Ayu playing a soft melody, and started to sing. The regulars could hear the emotion that was put through the song, when the soft guitar echoed through the house.

_There's no more left for me..._

_I really miss you too..._

_Tell me why_

_I've been seeing you, all this time?_

_Without you..._

_There's nothing left for me..._

_I miss you_

_Tell me why you left?_

_You said we can hold it..._

_You said you would love me_

_I told you to leave?_

_Then why, do I feel_

_This pain, that leaves me broken?_

_A start at new life_

_The end...of mine_

_You used to say,_

_How you liked the midnight sky_

_When the only light we saw_

_Was from the twinkling stars..._

_The stars blend with the sky_

_And the moon doesn't torch the earth_

_Like the clouds or the sun_

_I told you to leave?_

_Then why, do I feel_

_This pain, that leaves me broken?_

_A start at new life_

_The end...of mine_

_Life won't keep you down_

_Like the chains that won't cut keep me_

_Cut it for me_

_And let's be free_

_For this one night only!_

When Ayu and Ryoma stopped, Ayu wiped away a few tears. She didn't know where the song came from, but she felt it had to do something with her past. She was found when she was only 7...more than enough time for her to have friends...

Clapping was heard, and Ayu and Ryoma turned around abruptly. The regulars came out of their hiding spots.

"Saa...Echizen, why didn't you tell us you could play guitar?" Fuji asked, and Ryoma twitched.

"That's because it was supposed to be a secret." Ryoma growled.

"Nya, Ayu-chan! You're a great singer! Where did you come up with that song?" Eiji asked, bouncing up to Ayu. Ayu laughed nervously. She wasn't comfortable with telling them this...Luckily, Ryoma noticed this.

"You guys are done, right?" Ryoma asked quickly, and Eiji looked at him, nodding.

"Nya, Ayu, you're a great singer! I felt lots of emotion through your songs!" Eiji glomps Ayu.

"You can leave now then, if you want." Ryoma said, and Eiji nodded, remembering something and totally forgetting about the song.

"Ah! I need to go buy my favorite toothpaste!" Eiji yelled, as he took Oishi's hand.

"Come on Oishi! I need to go buy before the shop closes!" He yelled, and Oishi stumbled.

"A-ah, Eiji!" Oishi cried out, as he tried to keep up with his partner.

"Bye bye ochibis!" He yelled, and they were gone.

"Okay, by Echizen, Ayu-chan. Thanks for helping us!" They all said, and waved bye, walking out of the houe. Ayu and Ryoma sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Ayu said, and Ryoma nodded.

"Let's not tell them yet...you know...about the ninja thing, okay?" Ayu asked, and Ryoma nodded.

"We will tell them when the time is right Ryo." Ryoma nodded understanding what she meant.

"I wonder how soon will our secret spill out?" Ryoma asked himself.


	6. Quitting the Tennis Club?

Ryoma and Ayu were told by Tsunade-sama that the Konoha 12 wasn't going to come. Poor Ryoma, he was looking forward to this for a very long time. The day as to when he could see all of his friends.

"Ne, Ayu, I'm going to quit the tennis club." Ryoma said suddenly, looking down. His cap covered his eyes, and Ayu looked at him in shock.

"Ryo! What do you mean you're quitting the tennis club? I told you could keep on playing, then later on we will train!" Ayu shouted at him. He just looked at her.

"Ayu, we need to start training...Orochimaru is getting stronger, I can feel it. I have to." He looked so sad, but it was for the world.

"Ryo...Okay then, if it what you want. I suppose you already have given it to her, right?" He nodded. "Okay, lets go ask for permission to use a spare club room, we can use it to train." They nodded, and walked out of the house, and went straight to the Principal's office, to talk about and the arrangements were made.

"Nya! Where is ochibi and ochibi-chan?" Eiji asked.

"Saa...I think Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka knows what happened." Fuji chuckled, as all eyes directed to their captain and their sensei.

"Tezuka-buchou! Where's Echizen?" Momo asked as their buchou assembled everyone over.

"Echizen quitted the tennis club." He replied, and this earned gasps, and shocked faces.

"What, buchou?" Kaidoh asked.

"40% chance it has to do with the reason as to why Ayu and Ryoma haven't been attending or seeing our practices, 10 chance it has to do with these recent attacks, and 50 chance of the new club appearing." Everyone looked at Inui.

"N-new club?" Oishi asked.

"Ah, I heard of a new club being made by those two. Its a sword club, where they work on their swordplay, and karate."

"Swords! D-demo, they could get hurt! And karate, many are sure to join, especially upperclassmen. They can hurt them! " Oishi yelled, frantically telling them how dangerous it could be.

"Daijoubu, Oishi-sempai, we've had experiance." A cocky voice said from afar.

"Echizen! Why are you quitting!" Momo ran out of the courts, and looked at him.

"I have to." Was all he replied.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno could only mutter those words and stare in shock at the prince. Then, she saw Ayu behind him. Tomo spoke before her.

"YOU! You're the reason why Ryoma-sama is quitting! You made him do it!" Tomo screeched.

"I didn't! I gave him a choice!" Ayu yelled.

"She did, and I chose otherwise." Ryoma grabbed Ayu's hand, and went over to his club. He was not expecting this. He hoped that they would have supported him, and told him he could have done what he wanted. He guessed he was wrong.

"Buchou..Maybe we should go over to them, and watch what they are doing." Taka suggested.

"Yea! We should go see what that witch is doing to my Ryoma-sama!" Tomo yelled, and everyone agreed with her. Tezuka sighed. This was not going well.

"Nya! Lets go and get back Ochibi!" Eiji went over, and everyone followed.

**At the Sword Club...**

"Ryo, do you have on your weights?" Ayu asked, as she put on a weight jacket that looked exactly like her normal short-sleeved jacket that consisted of 50 weights, two wristbands with 10 each, and two ankle bands with 5 10 weights each. This made 90 weights all together, plus her racket equaled to 10 weights too. Ryoma had the exact same amount on him, both supporting the weight without chakra.

"Ah, come on, we have to get started." Ryoma grabbed his katana, the special one, that he used on ANBU missions when he was younger. Now it was longer, and heavier too. It was a beautiful katana. It had a red dragon engraved into the blade, and the tip was razor sharp. A single prick felt like someone was stabbing you a million times over. The blade had a shallow hole in it, near the handle, which the shape resembled fire. On the handle, were real rubies, which were shaped like fire.

Ayu's sword, was like the same, except, a long blue dragon was engraved into the blade, and the tip was also razor sharp. The shallow hole on the blade, looked like a drop of water, and on the handle, were real sapphires, that were formed into a shape that resembled water. The katanas were crafted by themselves, and it was made of the strongest metal ever, and they also had put in some of their chakra into it when creating it. It could withstand anything, and could never break. It could be put into lava, and still stay okay. They took their stances.

At this moment, the regulars stepped in, and were amazed at how large this room was, then looked over to their kouhais. They looked at the katanas, and were awed by it. Not even Atobe could have something like that! They charged, and engaged into a battle. Of course, they didn't hit each other.

Ayu jumped up into the air, and so did Ryoma, Ryoma swung, Ayu ducked, she kicked, he dodged. They landed on the ground. Ryoma and Ayu hit at the same time, with a lot of strength, and when they couldn't push each other back, they let go, and they flew back. Both skidded on their feet, and Ayu went running, in zigzags, really fast (like quick attack in Pokemon, the move pikachu does.) Ayu suddenly appeared in front of him in the air, and was ready to strike, Ryoma, with quick reaction, jumped to the side, and Ayu swung around in the air. She landed on her feet. They both charged again, and the katanas collided. This time, Ayu swung her leg, knocking Ryoma's balance off, and kicked his katana away from him. She appeared in the back of him, with her katana poised half a inch away from his neck, ready to strike.

"STOP!" Sakuno yelled, and rushed over to Ryoma. Ayu let her position drop, as she stared at her in confusion. Sakuno dragged Ryoma away.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?!" Ryoma yelled at her. Sakuno was taken back. Why did Ryoma yell at her when she had saved him. He muttered to himself about the annoying girl, and grabbed his sword. Momo came running out in front of Ryoma, as they grabbed some spare swords.

"Oi! Who gave you the right to hurt Echizen?" Momo yelled.

"Hurt? But we-"

"No! You witch! You were trying to kill Ryoma-sama!" Tomo yelled, at charged at her, with Ryoma's sword in hand.

"Osakada, STOP IT NOW!" She stopped in mid-way, while trying to pick it up.

"R-Ryoma-sama?" She dropped the sword, and Ayu moved to go pick it up.

"Echizen! She was trying to hurt you nya!" Eiji yelled as he glomped him.

"Mou, they don't understand the rules do they, Ryo?" Ayu asked.

"No they do not... And who gave you the right to come and watch us anyway?!" Ryoma yelled at his friends.

"What rules?! She had her katana right in front of your neck!" Kaidoh yelled.

"That is the rule! You have to either knock out the sword, of have them in a position as to which they could not move or strike anymore without being hurt! I was never in danger!" Ryoma glared daggers, and he was emitting ominous aura.

"O-oh..." Taka sighed, and went over to help Ryoma.

"Gomen, Echizen." Ryoma accepted only his apology.

"Ah. Tezuka-buchou tried to stop them, but to no avail (thanks to Inui juice)" Taka whispered. Ryoma shivered. He accepted Taka's and Tezuka's apology only.

"D-demo, Ryoma-kun, didn't she make you quit tennis?" Sakuno asked.

"Why would I make him do that?! He chose it, anyhow, he would have to do this...And he chose earlier." The last part she muttered.

"Echizen...Gomen, we didn't know. I mean, its really sudden for you to quit just like that..." Ryoma just sighed and looked at his sempai.

"I forgive you Momo-sempai..." Momo laughed.

"Hey think you could teach me some things?"

"Sure."

_'Anyhow, you will need to...You are starting to show signs of chakra anyhow...'_

"Yatta! Ochibi forgives us!" Eiji yelled.

"I knew you were going to forgive us Ryoma-sama! Right Sakuno?" Sakuno nodded.

"Yadda, I only forgive Tezuka-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, and Momo-sempai. None of you." He replied bluntly. Momo snickered.

"Eh!" Almost all of them yelled.

"Gomen, but I can only forgive them, for my own reasons..." Everyone who wasn't forgive looked crestfallen.

"But you forgive me right Ryoma-sama?!" Tomoka yelled.

"Yadda, you touched my katana, tried to pick it up, tried to hurt Ayu, you lead everyone here, and you called Ayu a witch. So I can never forgive you for that, nor can I for Ryuzaki." This made the girls even more sad, and Sakuno was hurt.

"Echizen, do you think that you could help us in our training?" Inui asked Ryoma, appearing in the back of him suddenly. Inui was sure Ryoma was going to jump in surprise.

"Ah." He didn't look suprise at all, almost as if he knew he was there already.

"Ryo, that's sweet of you." Ayu joked around.

"Hn." He could feel a smile spread, but forced it down.

"Tomorrow, practice here, those of you who I did not forgive, if you are late, then I will assign laps, including Ayu, and Tezuka-sempai, since we are buchou is here." This shocked everyone.

"Eh! All 3 of you giving laps to whoever is late that you did not trust will have to do all of them?!" Eiji yelled.

"With weights, it'll help, as she held up 2 wristbands, and 2 ankle bands full of 10 weights each 40 weights." Ayu held it up. They all cringed.

"Mou, I'm so lucky!" Momo sighed out in relief. Ryoma smirked.

"I wonder what is Ryo up too?" Ayu thought as she packed her stuff, since school was over. She handed Ryoma his sword, and they left.

**At Home...**

Ayu and Ryoma entered the empty home. Nanako was away doing business with Rinko, and Nanjiro was at the temple. Karupin was sleeping in Ryoma's room.

"Come on, lets do our homework. We have a day of teaching tomorrow." Ryoma said, as he went up to his desk.

"Oh! We need katanas for them!" Ayu yelled, rushing down.

"Don't bring any for those two girls! Only bring 8 of them!" Ryoma yelled, and he heard a 'yes' in reply. She came back 5 mins. later, arms full of swords.

"These are practice wooden swords. Later on, we'll have them make their own. They are going to have to help us..." Ayu said, trailing off, and snapped back to reality when Ryoma took the swords, and put 4 in his, and 4 in hers.

"Come on, homework time." Ayu giggled, and rushed off to her desk.


	7. Into Konoha, and Training Begins

Ayu and Ryoma went over to their club, and saw that no one was here yet. It was already 8:05 am, and practice started at 8:10 am, luckily, Ryoma had brought 'Kakashi's special juice...' It was worst then Inui juice, and even Fuji-sempai would faint from drinking it. They once drank it when they were little, and ever since then, they trained super hard to avoid drinking that thing that is named for a juice. At 8:06, Tezuka came in, saying he had to go meet with the coach about this, and Ayu nodded. She grabbed a check board and put a check next to his name.

"Tezuka-sempai, here's your sword." Ayu handed him a practice wooden sword.

"Ah." He took it, and did a few pratice swings.

"We can't give you a real katana yet, later on, we will give you it." He nodded, and went over to go put on his weights. Even though they were not late, you would still have to wear at least half of the weights. At 8:07, Momo came, and Ayu passed him his sword. He saw the juice, that was definitely not Inui's, and muttered to himself.

"Good thing I'm not going to drink that thing." 30 seconds later, Taka-san came by. Ryoma passed his sword. They all put on their weights. Sadly, every single one of them came, even the two annoying girls.

"Ryoma-sama! We are here to learn!" Tomo yelled as she barged into the doors. A shy Sakuno followed.

"Yadda, Osakada, we are not letting you." Ryoma replied.

"EH! NANI!?" Tomo screeched.

"Because I said so, Ayu, take them out and lock the door, Horio, you and the others can take some of the other swords and practice. Just make sure not to hit somebody." Ayu shooed them out, and locked the door, while the trio grabbed the spare swords.

"Ne, Echizen! When can we get real katanas?" Momo asked.

"Once you're experienced enough. You will be making your own with the help of us." Momo looked at them in astonishment.

"You made your swords?!" They nodded.

"That's cool nya!" Eiji bounced up and down.

"Hai, hai. Now, come follow us outside, and we will begin our training." Ayu ordered, as they all went outside. The ex-regulars and freshman joined them, not having to face the penalty luckily, and grabbed some spare katanas. They walked out on the tennis courts, seeing as it had a lot of space to pratice.

Ayu and Ryoma had worn clothing that they could spar easily in. Ayu had worn a short, plain black kimono, that had loose hanging sleeves. The neckline was a v, and under it was a white t-shirt. A white obi secured it together, and the bottom below the obi was short, going up to 2 inches above her knees. It went out a bit, and under it were white pants. Ryoma wore something like that too. It also had hanging sleeves, but no skirt, and his pants were black instead. The regulars wore their tennis clothes.

"Okay! We will begin with the proper way as to how to hold the katana in its defending positions, and attacking positions. Then, the normal slice, and block. That is what we will begin with for now. Everyone must have on the weights in order to improve this and their stamina as well." Ryoma paused to let the information to sink in. The principal had let everyone out to witness the training done. So, in short, the entire school was watching.

"You should take out your katana correctly from its sheath. To do so, you must look straight ahead at your opponent, not looking at your blade, and keep the sharp edge forward. Then, step forward with the right foot as you extend your right hand. Hold the sword loosely. Raise the saya to receive the tip of the sword. Gently but quickly guide the sword down into the saya as you lower it to your waist.

Another way is to turn the blade sideways, edge outward. Aim the point of the sword forward. Keep the back of the sword close to your hip. Do not touch the blade with your fingers, and do not look at the blade. Draw the blade straight backward, keeping the mune on the opening of the saya. Keep the fingers of the right hand loose. When the tip of the sword reaches the opening of the saya, bring the saya over to the left hip, turning the blade edge upward. Gently but quickly glide the sword fully into the saya." She paused to let the information sink in, as she demonstrated it, and they followed.

"The correct way to hold a a katana for you right hand is to grip it from the top, below your blade, and to have your index finger relaxed, not gripping it, and the correct way to hold a katana with your left hand is to grip it from the side at the bottom. Your hands should not be close together." Ayu said. They watched as they all tried it, and after 2 mins, they all got it. Ryoma nodded, as Ayu continued on.

"And here are some stances. This one is called the Seigan no Kamae. To do it, you must point the sword tip at your opponent's eyes. Feet should be wide, with the weight on the rear foot. Your elbows close to the body. Head straight ahead. Back straight, hands relaxed." This time, Ryoma demonstrated. They tried it. Only a few got the posture perfect. Others were so so, and most of them didn't even get it right.

"Next is the Chudan no Kamae It should be at middle posture. Sword should be level, above the waist." Ayu demonstrated. Both Ryoma and Ayu took turns showing it to them.

"Okay, instead of having to let you try it out, you will have to remember these stances as your tests. You will show it to us, and we will give you your score. This will earn you your rank in this club. The person with a 100 score will maybe help look over the club, and stay up here with us to act as a temporary buchou when both of us are gone." Ryoma told them, as the club nodded, and the fangirls squealed at his voice. Ayu winced at the loud squealing.

"Next. The Gedan no Kamae. It should be the low posture. Sword should also be level, below the waist. The Hasso no Kamae. The katana should be upright, held high, edge forward. Elbows should be close to the body. Feet close together, body straight. There is a left and a right stance for this one. Kasumi no Kamae which requires the haze posture. Blade is edge up, aiming slightly to the side. Elbows must be close together. Daijodan no Kamae. This needs the big upper posture. Feet is wide, your weight being on the rear foot. Look under your wrists. Blade should be at a 45 angle behind the head. The last one is the Tenchi no Kamae. It is a Heaven and Earth Posture. Blade is over the knee, pointing straight up. Weight is on the front foot. There is a left and right stance." They said, as they demonstrated each one. Royma went over to the bench, and pulled out a stack of papers, which he passed out to each and everyone of the tennis club members. It showed all the stances.

"Learn and memorize this, this will be on your test." Ryoma stated. He put some outside the fence.

"That will be for whoever wants to join the club. The fangirls may not take it or else." Ryoma sent a glare. The fangirls shivered.

"These are only some of the ways how to do it. There will be many more which you will have to learn on your own." Ayu told them.

"Now, pratice these stances, the test is in one week. If you want, you can also try and battle with each other. We will be fighting as well." Ryoma went over to pick up his katana, as tossed Ayu hers. They got into stance. This time, they did more tricks. They charged at each other yet again, and tried to hit each other at any opening. But anyways, they blocked each others attacks. It was all in fast motion, as everyone watched in fascination. Then, they stopped, and jumped back. Ryoma was planning something, and he threw his katana toward Ayu. She dodged it by doing back flips all the way to the fence until she jumped into the air and landed on the fence, holding onto the wires for support. Its not like they needed it, but hey, what would happen if you saw someone walking up a wall? Ryoma pulled back his fingers, as he revealed that he had attacked 'strong fishing line' to the katana. He pulled his fingers back, and his katana was in his hands yet again. Ayu jumped dow n from the fence, and they charged again. Ryoma threw kicks as well, as Ayu threw punches. Ryoma kicked with his right leg, as Ayu jumped and bended backward to avoid her head being cut off by Ryoma's incoming blade. Ayu landed on her feet gracefully and jumped back towards him, her right hand in a fist, as she managed to raze his cheek. Ryoma carefully spun around the fist, his feet spinning each other to get him to safety. Ryoma then threw his katana again, and this time, made it so that there was wire around the floor. Ayu had to manage her way around it. Ryoma jumped up and brought his leg down towards Ayu and she went down and cart-wheeled away. As soon as Ryoma's foot touched the ground, he spun and kicked his leg towards Ayu's katana, as he succesfully knocked it out of her hand. He had her pinned down 2 seconds after.

"Okay! You got me Ryo!" Ayu giggled. Ryoma smirked as he helped her up, and retrieved her katana for her.

"Sugoi!" Almost everyone yelled. Inui was taking many notes, and Tezuka's eyes held some amusement in them. He had never known that he could be this skillful.

At the end of the day, they all went into the locker room to change, as Ayu changed inside the girl's showers.

"Echizen." Ryoma turned to meet the stare of Fuji.

"Ah, Fuji-senpai, yes?" Ayu asked, as he gathered up his things.

"I know who you are." Fuji said. This made Ryoma freeze at the doorway.

"What do you mean?" He asked without even looking at him.

"I know that you are, along with Ayu, the two masked ninjas." Fuji glared at his back, his eyes opened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ryoma said without hesitation. Fuji grabbed Ryoma's collar and yanked him back. Ryoma turned to have golden eyes clash with blue. Fuji flinched at the hard glare he was given.

"Stop playing games Echizen! I know that you two are ninjas. After what I saw today, what you did resembled what the ninjas did. Also, today by accident, I saw this in your bag." Fuji took out from his pocket, kunais, shurikens, and his ANBU mask. Ryoma's eyes widened.

"I found them in your bag." Fuji said.

"Fine, you caught us, but you can't tell anyone. We are here to help save this land. Our foe, Orochimaru, is planning on taking control on this land and killing anyone resistent enough. This is why we are having you train." Ryoma answered. Fuji sighed. He released his grip.

"Echizen, you could have told us in the first place." Fuji said softly.

"But, who knows how you would react. You could've callen us monsters. We, ninjas, kill people. We thought you would be disgusted with us if you knew who we were." Ryoma replied sadly, pain etching it's way into his words.

"Don't worry, Echizen. You know you can tell me." Fuji said. Ryoma nodded. He then, picked up his bag, and left, leaving Fuji there.

The next 2 weeks of training went along smoothly. Things had gotten better between Fuji and Ryoma, and Fuji had been there every night to tend to their wounds. Ryoma had told Ayu, and they chose not to erase his memory. They thought everything would be okay, but it wasn't. Until that very day.

"Okay! We will have some sparing matches with each other for today! And at the end of the day, we will have our laps!" Ryoma yelled, as a chorus yells of hais were heard. They were about to disperse, but then, Ayu and Ryoma heard a laughter they would never want to hear again.

"Ku ku ku...So Ryoma...Ayu, you assembled a few people that I can take on as some of my men? How nice of you...Ku ku ku..." Ayu and Ryoma tensed up. Out from the shadows stood there in flesh, was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru." Ayu spat with venom, as onlookers looked at her with surprise when they saw the hatred in her normally happy eyes. Ryoma wasn't so happy either.

"Tezuka, get the others out of here and run. Now." Ryoma siad as calmly as he could. Tezuka was going to protest. Everyone wanted to know who he was.

"Echizen! What is going on here?" Tezuka yelled at the young boy. Ryoma, as calmly as he could turned around to face them. They saw anger, hatred, and impatience in his eyes.

"Damn it already! Hurry on up and get the hell outta here! Fuji! Get them outta here right this moment!" This made the regulars, and other people around them freeeze, except for Ayu and Fuji. No one had heard Ryoma talk like that before with such a tone. Fuji nodded, and he tried to get them to move out. But the regulars wouldn't budge. There were times as to when Fuji wished he was a bit taller, since he was almost the same height as the freshman.

"Oi! Echizen! We won't go until you tell us as to what is going on right this instint!" Momo and Eiji yelled, as everyone yelled that out too. Ryoma's patience was wearing thin, and he was going to go and kill them all too.

"Well...You haven't told them yet? I'm surprised." Orochimaru told them.

"Told us what?" Oishi asked.

"Don't you know? Ayu and Ryoma are ninjas...They have been hiding this secret from you all this time." Orochimaru continued to talk on.

"Quit it!" Ayu yelled. Orochimaru laughed again, and then, ninjas began to rise up slowly from the shadows. Ayu and Ryoma got into fighting stance, except it wasn't like what they had taught them. No, they had seen it before, inside their textbooks. The form of the taijutsu of the ninjas in the foreign land.

"O-oi...Isn't that the stance that the ninjas do?" Kaidoh asked out hesitantly, afraid of the answer he would recieve.

"Aa. They really are ninjas. I found this out not too long ago. By chance, I accidently knocked down his bags and saw the kunais and his mask. Watch, and don't get in the way at all." Fuji told them. Everyone stayed behind Fuji, and no one said anything. They watched as they did kicks, but they were faster, and more stronger, and more agile. They watched as they saw Ryoma get ganged up upon by 10 ninjas, about twice his size. Tezuka and the others were about to go help him, but Fuji stopped them, as they would get hurt as well. Instead of him getting hurt, it was the sound ninja instead. He quickly got into his stance, as he dodged all the attacks given to him. Then, on one ninja, he grabbed his leg, and swung him towards 2 of the sound ninja, knocking all 3 of them out. He jumped up into the air, and as he was landing, his right leg was stuck out, as his leg crashed with the cement floor, barely missing the sound ninja's head. The regulars watched as they saw the ground, crack, and splinter beneath his feet. In place of the cement, was now a 2 feet long and wide circle, being 3 feet in depth. Ayu was also ganged up upon 10 ninjas, as she threw her right fist toward a ninja's head, as he ducked, but didn't see the leg coming up toward his chest. It contacted right on target, and he went flying. Up high into the air...I think he just went out into space...literally. She suddenly sprung up into the air right after that, to dodge a kick and 5 kunais thrown. They flew through the fencing, and impacted itself right into a tree bark. She did a back-flip in the air, and then spun her right leg around to make it connect with one sound ninja's face, as he flew into 3 other ninjas nearby. Afterwards, she began to kick again, towards the sound ninja, making him hit the fencing, and he ducked, and rolled to the side to avoid being pummeled by the fist. The fence took the hit, as it evaporated right before her. Everyone who never knew she was a ninja widened their eyes. She had enforced chakra into her fist with the wind element.

"Missed it." Ayu hissed out darkly.

"Well, well. You two sure have improved." Their eyes shot to Orochimaru. "But...not good enough!" He yelled, as many weapons began to flow out, and it headed straight for them, landing on their targets, Ayu and Ryoma. The regulars cried out, except for Fuji, who already knew what they had did. They heard a loud poof, and in their places were two logs instead.

"Substiution justu!?" Orochimaru cried out. The regulars looked over to Fuji who had his eyes opened. They had apparently saw that he had good eyesight, and he could see through anything. Then, they all of a sudden heard a large chirping, and a pure white feather flow by. They looked in that direction to see both Ryoma and Ayu. Except, Ryoma this time was carrying a ball of crackling sparkling electricity which sounded a lot like birds. Ayu stood there in a black strapped dress that went down to her middle part of leg that was above her knee, the dress had small white ruffles at the bottom. She wore black 1 inch heel boots that went up to 2 inches below her dress, and it had 2 small black wings attached to the heel. On her left leg was a 1 inch wide black cloth and at the side, it tied itself into a bow and it hanged down loosley as it went down to the middle part of her lower leg. A smaller white cloth was tied in the middle of the black cloth. She had on full black gloves, that poofed out a bit near her wrist, with two small black strings tieing it together around her wrists. A small black 4 inch arm warmer went around her right arm between her shoulder and elbow. Her neck held a black choker, with a white angel wing charm attacked. She was flying 2 feet in the air, with black wings, and a few white feathers blended in with the black too. Her hair now became white, and her skin a snow white color. She was holding a sythe in her left hands, the sythe being super sharp, and it was glowing white. In her right hand was a long white cross, with a blue teardrop in the middle. Black cloths criss-crossed around the gem, and then flowed under. She had her eyes closed, until she opened them. Her eyes were no longer a chocolate brown, but now a dark bottomless black. It still had white around the side, but the inner circles were not black, and with a red slit in the middle. It rounded a bit, but the sides were still sharp, like a dragon's.

Ryoma was still looked the same, but he now wore different clothing. He hand on a black t-shirt, and under the t-shirt were black cloths that criss-crossed around his arms till it reached his wrists, were it wrapped it self. He wore full black gloves, and the blue Leaf head band around his neck. His hat was now black, and he wore black jeans with chains hanging around the waistline. He had on black ninja sandals, and 1 katana strapped onto his back, with a kunai holster strapped on his left leg. The ball was still in his hand. Though, his eyes were now a dark red color, and it showed the anger in his eyes, and the intent to kill the man in front of him.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Don't forget, the whole school was there.

"E-Echizen...Ayu.." Taka stuttered out. He couldn't believe it.

"Prepare to die..Orochimaru." They said, as they charged. In a blink of a eye, he was on the ground, chidori having gone through his body, through his heart, with a giant hole in his chest area, and a sythe that went through his body tha was still there. He sputtered out blood, as many gagged at the sight of all that flesh on the floor. But, Orochimaru grinned.  
"You still haven't figured me out just yet...I'm not Orochimaru...I"m Kabuto..." He siad out weakly, as the henge dropped, and it showed Kabuto.

"We don't care. As long as you are gone too, we don't have any trouble for you to go and try recreate his body." Ryoma said heartlessly. Kabuto grinned out weakly, until he fell to the ground with a large thump. Then, Ayu was covered in a swirl of feathers, as she returned to her normal form. Though, she was dressed differently too, like my description in chap. 1 or 2. They turned around, and looked at each other.

"We know, we have a lot of explaining to do." They said, as they cleaned up the mess in one hand swipe, and also erased the memories of everyone else, replacing it with something else, except the regulars. They walked into the forest, and stopped near the lake.

"Echizen, you will tell us everything that has just happened right this instint." Tezuka ordered, as Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you know those masked ninjas you've been seeing? Well they are us, and we have to get you to our world now. We don't have much time and I already erased everyone else's memory except yours. Fuji-senpai already knows since he saw our things inside of our backpacks. When we get there, all time will stop here, and you don't have to worry about missing the nationals. Also, when you return, you will turn to normal age from when you traveled. Our foe, Orochimaru is planning on taking over your world, and if you stay, you might become apart of his plan. Make a choice now or else I will erase your memories." Ryoma said quickly. The regulars except Fuji and Ryoma stared in shock, and were in a deep state of thinking.

"I say we go..." Momo siad uncertainly. Everyone else then nodded in agreement. Ayu nodded, and they teleported with a jutsu over to Ryoma's house. They opened up the door, and walked into the house, seeing his parents.

"Ano, Echizen-san, we have something to tell you." Oishi started off.

"We already know, he told you didn't he?" They nodded. She sighed.

"I supposed we should tell you about our selves then. Well, my husband here, in the ninja world, he is a legendary ninja, rivaling up to the sanin, and is one of the most strongest ever. Myself, I specialize in the art of medical fields. We can heal ourselves with the right chakra control." This surprised the regulars. Ryoma was not only son of the most strongest tennis player ever, but he was also song of the most strongest ninja in the world?

"Come, we have packed. You will find everything you need where we will stay." Nanjirou teleported back with all of their suitcases, and Ryoma grabbed Karupin. Ayu performed a set of seals and a hole appeared.

"Step inside, and hold each others hands." They did so, and each of them went in. As they did so, in the regular world, time slowly stopped, and they appeared in the ninja world. In fact they appeared in front of the hokage's tower. They walked in, and knocked on the door.

"Come in..."

The door opened, to see a young woman, about 30 years old, sitting behind her desk.

"Tsunade-sama! Its so great to see you!" Ayu ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Isn't it Ayu?" She looked over from her to Ryoma, his family, to the newcomers.

"I suppose these are the people who have chakra now?" Ryoma nodded. "Okay, you will need to teach them everything. You will be their teachers for the next two years."

"Nani?! But they are younger than us!" Eiji yelled.

"Even so, they are stronger than you." Tsunade-sama explained.

"Eiji-sempai! Please use more respect to Tsunade-sama! She is the hokage!" Eiji was surprised.

"G-gomenai, Hokage-sama." Ryoma smirked at how fast he was getting used to this.

"Come on, go over to the Academy. Iruka will take you there." A man appeared, and told them to follow him.

"Oh, and you might want to go and tell Ayu right now" Tsunade said quickly, as almost everyone except Ryoma to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? Ayu is right here with us." Momo pointed to 'Ayu.' The girl laughed, and a white poof was heard as there stood a small black and blue dragon.

"Ohayo, my name is Takaikaji. I'm like a summoning for Ayu. She returned home before today, to get ready. Right now she is at home, I suggest you to go there too." She said, as another poof was heard and she was gone.

Ayu sighed as she plopped down onto her bed. They lived in a mansion, and Ayu's room was cozy. Her king-sized bed was near her window, and it was like her bed was in air...which it was since the bed stayed in the air by clouds, that was strong enough to hold anything. Her bed hung a feet and a half in the air. There was no canopy for the bed, her sheets were baby-blue, the pillows white, the comforter baby-blue too. A sapphire staircase lied near one the ground, leading up to her bed. The ceiling had fake snowflakes hanging from it, with glow-in-the-dark stars. The floor was marble, and the walls were painted with snowflakes. People would think she lived in a winter wonderland. The large A/C hung above the window, making her room cold. She had a big plasma screen TV in the center of her gigantic room, and a leather couch. The floor there was like a velvet carpet, baby-blue too. She had a laptop, and computer, next to her bed, and a shelf full of medical books, scrolls, and fictions stuff too. She had a walk-in closet full of clothes, and there was a crystal chandelier. Her pet, a white Arctic fox, named Luna, sat on her bed, and she slept. Her weapons were inside a special vault, and her katanas was stored inside a special case. Whenever she needed katanas, she would make them, inside another room in their mansion, or she had a another room in her room.She had a master bathroom too. She also had a sound-proof music room to sing her songs.

Ryoma's room was almost exactly the same. His floors were marble too, and the walls were painted red. The ceiling was black, with glow-in-the-dark stars, and a crystal chandelier. His bed was like Ayu's, it was hung in the air, but it was made out of spiky-red material, to look like fire. His sheets were dark-red, and the comforter a brighter red. His pillow was snow-white. His staircase was rubies, and Karupin slept on the bed with him. He also had a master bathroom, and a special vault. A sound-proof room was next to his vault. He had a plasma-screen TV, and a red-velvet carpet, and a leather couch too. He had everything that Ayu had, except mostly i red or black. Ryoma however, liked the temperature a little bit warmer, so he stored a heater, and a A/C. This was what you get used to after being next to either a water or fire dragon, and your katana has fire swirling around it.

A knock came at Ayu's room.

"Ryo, come in. You know you don't have to knock anymore." Ayu said, without even looking at the door. A shiver from the person standing in her room.

"Jeez Ayu, can't you make the temperature a little warmer?" Ryoma asked her. Ayu stuck out her tongue.

"That's what I say whenever I come to your room but you say no, so no!" Ryoma just chuckled.

"Ah, come on down, its time to go." Ayu nodded, and leaped off the bed, with Luna following, and Karupin too.

"Oh, put on your ANBU clothing. They said we should." Ayu nodded, and they changed. Ayu wore her black top, and black skirt with black shorts. Her black boots, and headband. Her black hat, and her snowflake charm. Also, her black fingerless gloves, the bracelet, and the 2 inch arm warmer. Ayu put on her mask, which was a white mask, with a blue rose on the face of it, and a water drop in the background of the blue rose. Ryoma's was a white mask, with a red rose, and fire in the background. With black pants, a chain on his, and a fire charm on it, and and black ninja boots, that went up to a inch above his ankle. He had on a black hat instead of white, and he wore a black shirt, with black cloth going in zigzags on his arms, from under his sleeve. He also wore his headband on his neck, and wore a black bracelet, including full gloves. Ayu wore the normal blue headband around her neck, while Ryoma wore the red headband around his neck too. They went over to the Academy fast, by poofing in. In fact, both of them poofed right in front of two people. Ayu had poofed right in front on Tezuka, upside down on the ceiling, their faces only inches apart, while Ryoma had appeared in front of Fuji, their faces also inches apart, with Ryoma on the ceiling. Both Tezuka and Fuji jumped back in suprise.

"Ah! Gomenai! Whenever I poof in here, I always happen to appear here for some reason." Ayu giggled, and Ryoma chuckled at their suprised expressions. They took off their masks.

"Sugoi! I wanna poof up in front of people!" Eiji yelled, as he bounced around.

"You know? Isn't it weird to be teaching a bunch of upperclassmen? I mean, the other genins are around 12, or even 5." Ryoma said, hoping to get their attention. They did.

"It is, everyone who is a genin, is at least 12, not 15!" Ayu and Ryoma couldn't take it in anymore, and bursted out loud laughing, both falling on the table on top of each other. The sempais were really mad.

"ECHIZEN!" They roared.

"But its the truth..." They whimpered. At that moment, Iruka and Kakashi came in.

"Ahem." Kakashi coughed loudly, and got their attention.

"I wouldn't try and attack him if I were you. We are jounin, older then them by about 15 years...And we couldn't land a single strike on them." They were shocked. They looked over to their two kouhais who were currently talking about something, and their two pets nestled on their heads. They looked so innocent, yet they were the strongest ever? It was sad to know how they had to kill things at such a young age. Yet they seemed so happy. They seemed to notice their senpais staring at them. Ayu and Ryoma turned into chibi form, as they looked at them. Little dots came by, showing that a minute had passed, as they just stared. Finally Ryoma talked.

"What?" They asked.

"N-nothing..."

"Ayu, Ryoma, bring your friends over, and we will start on chakra control. Then, work on our clone jutsus. They will then work on their aiming with kunais and shuriken, and work on taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Improve them on their speed and agility, and chakra sensing. Once that is over, teach them the rules of the ninja, and the basics, then they will become genin. That is where you will have to do that test. Then they will become true genin, and take them on missions. They will take the chunin exam, and so on. Did you get all of that? Oh, and teach them how to attack, and defend with katanas. And improve them on jutsus, and others. I will be going. Iruka, help them if needed." They said a hai, and Kakashi poofed away.

"Nya! How do you do that poof thing?!" Eiji screamed.

"Stop it already! You will need to learn the basic rules of a ninja first, then chakra control, and the clone jutus, also chakra sensing, and we will then teach you how to use katanas. Then you can make your own with out help. I will also take some of you to learn medical, and then teach you some of our strength." Ayu shouted. Momo scoffed.

"How can you have super strength? That's only in movies!" Momo was immediately silenced, as Ayu and Ryoma went out into the open field.

"Do you really want to see us use our super strength?" They nodded.

"Nah, we'll show you during training." They said, as they told them to follow and Iruka sat down in a tree watching them. They began explaining the rules, and teaching them chakra control. She then made them pratice kunai and shuriken pratice. By the time they were done, because they had a lot of tests on them, it was 8 o clock. The regulars were panting, and had to walk to their house.

"You know you're going to have to do a lot more than this right?" Ryoma asked his sempais.

"KUSO!" They cried, as they slumped their way toward their new housing for the next 10 years.


	8. A Normal Life Within The Leaf Village

They stared in awe at the humongous house in front of them. By they, we mean the other regulars, excluding Ryoma. They were staring in awe at Ayu's and Ryoma's house, as Ryoma called it.

"Ochibi! You said it was a _house!" _Eiji screamed at his oblivious kouhai.

"Yea, it is our house." Ryoma replied, not getting what his sempai was getting so worked up about. His sempais just glared at him.

"Well, it is a big house...Okay...maybe a gigantic house...Okay, it is a humongous house...OKAY! WILL YOU STOP PESTERING ME AND STARING AT ME!? IT IS A MANSION!!" Ryoma screamed, losing his cool completely.

"Finally..." Kaidoh sighed.

"Come on in, your rooms are over here, on the 2cd floor, the same floor as us. You can decorate it any way you like." They lead them to their room, which was probably as big as a normal sized house. They had the normal things, but they could always rearrange it.

"Ne, Echizen, can we see your room and Ayu's?" Oishi asked.

"Mou, it would be good to see it..." Fuji replied, completely agreeing with them.

"Hai, hai. Come over, our room is right next to the spiral staircase." Ryoma led them over to his room first, and everyone stepped in, obviously liking his room. But then realized the heat.

"Echizen! Can't you open up a window or something? Its too hot in here!" Momo whined. He looked over to Ayu.  
Why aren't you coming in?"

" 'Cuz, this is the reason why I don't go into his room, its too hot. And the reason why Ryo doesn't go into my room is that is too cold." Ayu just replied.

"Well, this is what you get hanging next to a water dragon or fire dragon the entire time, and having swords that can only go hot or cold." Ryoma just said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ne Echizen, do you suppose we could get rooms like this?" Inui asked, as he saw a vault, and Ryoma came over and pressed it open. The door revealed a lot of weapons, and his special sword too.

"Ah, but you need to go get it your own self."

"Aw..." Eiji whined, saying how you couldn't even be nice to your own sempai.

"Eiji, calm down...We can go with you..." Eiji mood brightened at that. Having your own room that was as big as a normal house was great, and being able to decorate it the way you want made him feel better.

"Come on and go to sleep. You have _a lot more _training to do tomorrow." They groaned, and Ayu and Ryoma, well...mostly Ryoma was enjoying every single bit of the next tor-er-training that he was giving his sempais.

"Good night sempai-taichi." Ryoma chuckled.

"Good night Echizen/Ochibi." The voices rang out, as they chose their rooms.

"Night Ryo." Ayu waved goodnight to Karupin, and Ryoma, as so did Ryoma.

"Night Ayu." The doors clicked, and closed, as they fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_The Next Morning..._**

"**_WAKE UP BEFORE I POUND MY FISTS INTO YOUR FACES!_**" Ayu yelled throughout the house. The servants shivered visibly, at their young master's voice. Ryoma, who was standing right next to Ayu winced, and moved his left hand over to his aching ear.

"**_AHHHH!"_**Every single one of them yelled, including the normally quiet buchou, and tensai, and the data man.

"Finally! We're going to be late for training!" Ayu yell as every single one of them marched down the stairs still very sleepy, but then became wide-awake as soon as they saw Ayu's very angry face.

Ryoma whispered something into the regulars' ears after Ayu left to get breakfast ready. You know, if you want to stay alive, I suggest a very loud alarm clock to wake yourself up before Ayu does, trust me, you don't want to know what happens." They shivered.

"Demo, ochibi, I thought Ayu was supposed to be the happy kind, not yelling." Eiji said.

"Ah, demo, she has an evil side only now. One day, she just became really angry. Ever since then, she has been threatening quite a lot too. I think its because of the fact of Orochimaru coming in. Though, shes expected to get back to her normal self a tomorrow." They nodded, and headed down to the dining hall.

"Ah! You're down finally. Come here, and it turns out instead of training, we will be shopping for your clothes. Also, you will be making your room. We are going to input in the training skills for the swords. Its from a jutsu, then we will be helping you make your katanas, and then show you to our friends, and finally, begin your training tomorrow." They nodded, trying to take in the information.

"I thought you said tomorrow?" Momo asked his younger kouhai. Ryoma shrugged.

"Guess shes happy about meeting her best friends."

"Hurry! We have to make you blend in." The regulars followed Ayu up into her gigantic cold room, and Luna greeted the unknown regulars with a growl. They backed away at her sharp teeth.

"Luna! Daijoubu! They're friends!" Luna backed away, and barked happily.

"Ayu-chan, is this a puppy?" Fuji asked, as he lifted up Luna.

"Luna is a white Arctic fox. I found her on a mission to the snow-country." Ayu replied, as she stepped into her walk-in closet, and opened a second-door through the closet, where in it when into another room, and she appeared inside a room full of boy clothing.

"Snow-country? Wheres that?" Oishi asked her, as he followed the girl into the closet, and into the room, as he stared at the room full of clothing.

"Ah, its in another smaller country. Its one of the smaller ones. There are 4 other big nations, while the others are smaller countries. Konoha is one of the strongest so far." Ryoma replied, as he stepped in. He grabbed his clothing, and went into a changing room.

"Kunasaki, why do you have male clothing inside your room?" Tezuka asked her.

"Please call me Ayu. Its because I have to pretend to be a boy at some times, and most of the time, my friends stay over here, and they need clothes. Now come over here, and choose what you want to wear." She motioned them over, and searched through the clothing.

"Oi! It needs to be something you can train in baka-sempais!" Ryoma yelled, as he stepped out of the changing room, as he glared at Momo, who was looking at some clothing that were just slippers, and a long-jacket, and long pants, that covered himself. He smiled sheepishly.

"I thought we might need really warm clothes." Ryoma sighed.

"Oi! Try be more like Tezuka-buchou! At least he is wearing something that he could fight in." The regulars' eyes snapped over to him. It was true. Tezuka wore a white, semi-long sleeved t-shirt. The sleeves went down to half a inch above his elbow, and the sides of the sleeves seemed to look like a pair of scissors snipped half way through the sleeves, not cutting it completely. He kept a black bracelet on his left hand. His bottoms were khaki shorts, that went down to an inch above his knee, and the leg of the left pants was wrapped in bandages, with the kunais strapped in their pack. He wore brown ninja sandals, and had on white bandages that wrapped up from his ankle to an inch below his knee.

"Saaa...I never knew you would be able to find something suitable for you." Fuji said, as he continued to look. Fuji wore a blue t-shirt, and had on arm warmers that were like Sasuke's when he was 12. It went from 1 inch below his elbow, to his wrist, and he wore it on both arms. Fuji wore white shorts, like his tennis shorts, and blue ninja sandals, with knee warmers on both of his legs, going from his ankle to 1 inch below his knee. He wore his kunai pouch strapped on the pant leg of his right leg.

"There we go." Fuji chimed, as he walked over to join Tezuka on some books about control, and jutsus.

"Mou! Its hard to find something that will blend in!" Eiji whined.

"Calm down Eiji..." Oishi tried to calm him down, and led him to some other clothing. Ayu and Ryoma sweat-dropped.

"It seems like they're really shopping trying to pick out clothes for the prom or something." Ayu said. Ryoma nodded, as he stared at his sempai-taichi. Even he didn't take that long.

"Found something!" Taka yelled out, as he stepped out from the changing room. He wore a brown cloth like the headband around his forehead, with the strings long so it flowed behind him. He wore a brown shirt, with a white long-sleeved jacket underneath it. Taka wore black jeans, that he could run around easily in, and his kunai pouch strapped onto his right leg of his pants. He wore blue ninja sandals.

Inui found something too. He wore a blue t-shirt, with a black coat over it unzipped. It flowed behind him, going down to his knees. He wore long white pants, and black ninja sandals. His kunai pouch hung loosely around his right leg pants. He looked very evil, with his grin...and rectangle glasses that glinted in the sunlight.

Momo wore a red shirt, with black bandages wrapping both of his arms, down to his wrists, and red gloves. He wore black pants, and blue ninja sandals. The right pant leg was wrapped in bandages about 2-3 inches in length, and the kunai pouch strapped tightly around his leg.

Oishi had on a short-sleeved jacket that was silver-white, and a black crescent moon was on the front an inch below his neckline, and the same black crescent moon was printed on his sleeves too. He wore a black bracelet, and black shorts like his tennis shorts. He had his kunai pouch strapped onto his right leg pants, and white ninja sandals were worn.

"Oishi? Why are you wearing a shirt with a black crescent moon on it?" Eiji hopped over to him questionably.

"T-that's because Ayu said that it was my sign..." Oishi muttered.

"Sign? What sign? Ayu-chan?!" Momo yelled.

"Ah! Every clan here has a sign. Like the Haruno's a white, or red circle, the Uchiha's have a fan, the Uzumaki's have a whirlpool. Oishi-sempai's is a black crescent moon. That's his sign" Ayu explained.

"Whats your sign then?" Taka asked the two kouhais.

"Mine is a red rose, or fire, and Ayu's is a blue rose, or a water drop. We are mostly known for our control over fire and water." Ryoma explained.

"Saaa, Echizen, then tell us. What is our signs?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji-sempai's sign is the blue star, Tezuka-buchou's sign is the full moon, Kikumaru-sempai's sign is a eagle, Inui-sempai's sign are the clouds, Kawamura-sempai's sign is a fish, Kaidoh-sempai's is the snake, and Momo-sempai's is a feather. So, Ayu is going to put your sign on your shirts. Make sure to wear this all the time when you are out training, and whenever we go on missions." They nodded. Ayu did hand signs, and the signs appeared on the exact place like Oishi's, except for some of them, their signs was on the back of their jacket, coat, or so.

Eiji wore a grey t-shirt, with his eagle shown, and brown pants with his kunai pouch strapped. He had on blue ninja sandals.

Kaidoh wore his signature bandanna, and a forest green jacket, with the black snake shown on the front. He wore black pants, and the kunai pouch on his right leg. He wore the blue ninja sandals. After an hour, everyone got something to wear.

"So everyone is done right?" They nodded.

"Okay! Time to go to your rooms!" They all looked at Ayu as if she was crazy.

"What?" Ayu stared back innocently.

"She means we're going to decorate your room..." Ryoma replied to them. Sometimes they could just be plain idiots.

"Come on, we are going to Tezuka-buchou's room first." Almost everyone snickered at this. They we're going to be able to see what his room was going to be like. They arrived, and they stepped inside a very neat room. Luna and Karupin followed in suite.

"Okay, I know what you want, so let me change into it." Tezuka nodded, as the room suddenly turned into something like a black hole, with a red bed, and torture devices...Wasn't this supposed to be Tezuka's room? The regulars were wide eyed, except for Fuji, and then they ran into their rooms and shut the door.

"Good thinking Ayu." Ryoma complimented, and Tezuka 'hn' and Fuji merely chuckled to himself. She turned it back into the normal room. This time, she added a bookshelf full of things that he liked to read, and stuff about the ninjas. Then, she added a computer and laptop, and the plasma-screen TV, and added in clothes he would like to wear. His room was all white, and the couch was white, and it was like being sucked into a room full of marshmallows, that was completely white. Only some of the things were not white. Tezuka nodded, as they stepped out, and went into Fuji's room. Fuji made the walls black, and the ceiling white. His bed was white, and the couch black. His floor marble, with a white-velvet carpet in front of his plasma-TV. She added in the books inside everyone room, and moved on to the others. Their rooms were basically the same, except the colors, and some beds were floating while others weren't.

"Okay...now that that is down, time to put in the swording skills into your brain. Come with me into the room." The regulars followed, and saw a circle with weird markings. She ordered them to sit down on the circles with their names on it. She began, as many different books flowed around, and the words flew from the pages, into every single one of their heads. They were dizzy at first, but soon became awake.

"How do you feel?" Ryoma asked them.

"Fine...But now I know how to use the katanas..." Momo stood up, grabbed a broom, and started swinging it like someone who knows how to use katanas does. Perfect' Ayu and Ryoma thought. They stopped the regulars, and then, went over to a room with a few anvils, and metal, katana molds, a pot of boiling fire, jewels, handles, and more.

"Okay, now its time to make your own katanas. But first, we will need to know your element. There are 5 elements. Fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. Ryoma and me are all 5 of them, but we tend to like fire and water the most. To know, we will use this." Ayu said, as she whipped out 10 sheets of paper.

"How can we tell from those Ayu?" Oishi asked.

"These are special papers. Its a piece of paper that reacts to the slightest amount of chakra. If you have the fire element, it will burn, if you have the water element, it will get wet, if you have the earth element, it will crumble to dust, if you have the lightning element, it will be crushed, and if you have the earth element, it will turn into dust." Ryoma told them, as both he and Ayu took a piece of paper, and put in some of their chakra in it. (They can now sense chakra, and control it. Its really fast, but they have been putting in the information in their heads.) At first, nothing happened, but then, both papers turned into fire, then it got wet, soon, the paper was cut into 2 slices, and they held it together before it flew away. After, both sheets crumpled, and finally, it turned into dust. The regulars stared in awe.

"Now its your turn. Put in chakra in yours, and we will find out your element. Hold onto it for awhile in case you have more than one element." Ayu said, as Ryoma passed out the papers, and put in their chakra. Kaidoh's became cut in half, and then it turned into dust. Momo's crumpled, then became into dust. Taka's was crumpled, and then it bursted into flames. Inui's was crumpled, and then it was cut in half. Oishi's was set on fire, and then it got wet. Eiji's crumpled, and then it was fire. Both Fuji and Tezuka had the water and the fire element.

"Well, this is interesting. All of you have 2 elements each. Later on, you will get more. Well, first of all, we will have to decide which element for you to use. You can only choose one." Ryoma mused.

"Nya...I'll choose use the lightning element!" Eiji yelled.

"I'll use water." Oishi replied.

"Water." Was Tezuka's short reply.

"Saaa...how about fire?" Fuji asked himself.

"Ie data...I'll use wind element." Inui replied.

"M-maybe wind..." Taka told them.

" Fsshhh...earth." Kaidoh replied with his snake sound in it.

"Earth..." Momo told his two younger kouhais.

"Okay, well, actually, I can tell you were dreaming about your katanas, hai?" Ayu asked them. They looked shock.

"H-how did you know...?" Taka asked.

"I can tell. When you make your katana, it comes from your mind. I actually have Kaidoh-sempai's katana right here. Its the exact same one you dreamt about, am I right?" Ayu held up a katana which the handle was sculpted to look like a sea serpent. It was green in color, and the blade was long and curved at the end, a double edged sword. The green sea serpent wrapped itself around the handle, and the blade had a black snake engraved on the blade, and an inch below the handle on the blade was a hole shaped like a mountain in a way...Ayu then held up a green stone (most likely a emerald), and she entered it in. The ground suddenly felt heavier, and rocks were coming up from the ground around it, and she then took a piece of strong metal, not the strongest one, but still a strong one, and ran it over the metal, very softly. In seconds, it split in 10 pieces. Ayu held it up again.

"This is your sword Kaidoh-sempai, if you touch the blade, it won't hurt, but to others it will. So, don't have anyone bump into this sword when it has the jewel in it, if they are your comrades, or else they will be sliced into many pieces..." Ryoma handed the sword over, and the rocks that went up were bigger this time, but Kaidoh calmed it down, and he took the jewel out. No one knew that a green sea serpent had been behind Kaidoh the entire time.

"Its called the Green Serpent Grand Master Katana. You should be honored to hold it...Its one of the legendary swords." Ryoma smirked as he saw Kaidoh smile. The Sea serpent disappeared.

"Sugoi! That sword is legendary?!" Eiji shouted.

"Ah, but all of you will get these kinds of katanas. Have you ever heard of the saying "A Katana chooses it's master?" Ryoma asked them. They shook their heads.

"Well, its true. A katana chooses its master, not the other way around." Ayu said.

"I can't wait to get mines!" Momo yelled.

"Saa...This is interesting..." Fuji mused.

"Hn." Tezuka simply replied, and looked away.

"Tezuka-sempai, I have your sword too. Its called the Ocean Blue Master Twin Katana." Ayu said, as she walked over to a dark-blue case, and held it, and walked back over. She motioned for them to follow her up to the table. Ayu opened up the case, and took out two blue twin katanas. The end-caps, and the hilt was made out of the strongest silver steel, dark in color. The katana was 3 feet in length, and the cover was a deep sea blue, and the blade had a long blue water dragon engraved on the blade, with a few words around it, surprisingly, the words were Tezuka's name. There was a circular hole an inch below the handle, and Ayu took out another stone, in that shape. She held it up, and placed in the stone. The stone was in a shape of a tear-drop. It glowed a bright blue, and water swirled around it. The handle was wrapped in zigzags in a blue cloth, and the cap of the handle, had a long dragon circling it. Then, Ayu gave him the other katana, where the handle had a full moon on the shape. There was a circular hole in the blade, and around the hole also had his name on it. Ayu took out a bright white stone, and placed it in. The blade glowed a bright white color like the stone, with a white dragon engraved on the blade. A white dragon appeared behind Tezuka, with a moon stone on his forehead. Tezuka was given the katana, and he took out the jewel. He nodded.

"Fuji-sempai, here is your sword. It is called the Ruby Gemmed Dragon Master Katana." Ayu held out a beautiful katana, its handle was decorated with dragons covering it, and at the very end of the handle at the tip was the head of a dragon. In the middle of the handle, was a hole, shaped in a star, and of course, there was a stone. Ayu took out a real ruby gem, and told Fuji to put in some of his chakra. The ruby glowed brightly, and then she took it and put in it the hole. The cover of the end caps, were real gold, and it was a pure black color. The blade super sharp, and long, and it was curved at the end. It glowed a bright red, and fire encircled it. Ayu quickly handed it over to Fuji, as she made water appear over her hands, and it glowed. Ayu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ayu, next time let me do someone who has to do fire, okay? You do water..." Ayu nodded at Ryoma's comment, as she massaged her burned hands. Fuji took out the gem.

"Are you okay, Ayu?" Fuji asked her.

"Hai, its just a little burn." Ayu smiled.

"Next, Oishi-sempai, here is yours. It is called the Crescent Moon Dragon Master Twin Katana." Ayu walked over to the next case. The case was curved in a way. Ayu opened it, and took it out. The blades were curved slightly, like crescent blades, and it glowed brightly like the moon. On the blade had a crescent shaped hole. Where Ayu inserted a pure white stone, and it went in. Instead of glowing only white, it glowed blue. Blue and white swirled around Oishi's crescent katanas, and just like Tezuka, two dragons appeared. Though, the dragons were different in some ways. Oishi's dragons had either a crescent moon or a snowflake stone on their foreheads, while Tezuka's dragon had either a tear-drop stone or a full moon stone on their foreheads. The handle was white, and the end-caps were black. Black cloths criss-crossed around the handle. Underneath the black cloths was a silver crescent moon.

"T-thank you...Sugoi, its beautiful..." Ryoma and Ayu smiled. They hoped that this training was going to pay off at the end.

"Kawamura-sempai, this is your sword. Its name is the Flying Gold Dragon Master Katana. Since you have the wind element, and this katana picked you, you will be able to somehow soar through the air using the wind, and your dragon will be able to tell many more things." Taka nodded. The only colors the katana were was just pure black, gold, and silver. The blade being silver, with a golden dragon on the blade, and a hole shaped like a circle. The stone was white, with grey lines going through it. The handle had on some small pictures of somethings, and those pictures were in gold color, while the spare places was black. The end-caps were gold, and right at the end of the handle next to the case of the sword, was a golden dragon sealing it. It could only be opened by the right person, who was Taka. Ayu held it over to him, and Ryoma handed over the stone. Once Taka held it, he put in chakra like he was told, and the dragon lock suddenly snapped open, and he pulled out the sword. The gem was placed inside. Wind circled the blade, and the force got stronger, with a wind dragon appearing behind him. He felt himself lighter, and he looked down as he saw himself floating. Taka looked over to his two young kouhais, who were smiling, like this was normal.

"Ne, Kawamura-sempai, you are going to need help with controlling your wind elements." Ryoma said mockingly, as Taka smiled sheepishly. Taka took out the stone, and he went back to ground slowly and gently. Once he was safely on the ground, the dragon disappeared.

"Next is Inui-sempai." Ryoma looked over to his sempai who was taking notes very quickly. Ayu went over and grabbed the case, and held it over to Ryoma. He opened it, and it revealed a sort of simple looking sword. It was just like a normal katana, with a long silver blade, and at the end it curved upwards. It was a double-edged sword, and a hole underneath the handle. It was a circular shape. The handle was black, with a few holes evenly spaced out on the handle, with a gold gem in each of the holes.

"Its called the Dragon Strike Master Katana. It may look simple, but there's a good reason for that. Inui-sempai, hold the sword, and put in the jewel." Inui took it, and placed it in, as a wind dragon appeared, with wind flowing around Inui.

"The katana can split itself into many more katanas, or throwing knives. Whatever kind of weapon you want. Try it." Ayu said, as Inui willed it to become a mace. It poofed, and a mace appeared in his hand. They stared in shock.

"S-sugoi..." Inui muttered out. He took out the stone, and the dragon disappeared.

"Kikumaru-sempai, here is your katana, I mean katanas..." Ryoma corrected himself.

"Eh? Ochibi, what do you mean?" Eiji asked.

"Your katana has 3 katanas to it. 2 of them you put in your hands, while the other you hold in your mouth. We will help you learn how to do that later, but it is how you will be using those 3 katanas." Ryoma explained.

"Sugoi! I have 3 katanas!" Eiji shouted happily, as he danced around the room.

"Its called the Black Pearl Dragon Master Katanas." Ryoma took out 3 katanas, all the same length, all the same color. The katanas all curved only at the end slightly upward, and the cover of the katanas was pure black, with a silver dragon shown on it. The end-caps was black-silver, with triangle patterns show on the handles. The blade was a silver color, with black dragons on each of them. Except, there was no holes on any of them...The weird thing was how the lights blinked off and on.

"Nya, ochibi, why don't I have a stone?" Eiji asked.

"Datte, your katanas have their power without the jewels. That is currently why the lights are blinking. As soon as you take out your katana from its case, its effect will happen. Now I suggest you put in back or else we will have a blackout." Ryoma twitched at the occasional blinking. It was getting irritating.

"Momo-sempai, here is your katana. It is called the Black Wood. It is made out of wood, demo, because of that you have the power over the trees, plus more. The wood can't be broken, it is made out of the strongest wood, the wood being as strong as the strongest metal." The katana's end-caps was made out of bronze, the blade being a stainless steel silver, it glinted in the sunlight. There was a hole, and Ayu handed him a green stone. The handle, was black, with a gold flower drawn on it. The case was black too, but a scary dragon was drawn on it in gold. The stone was put in, as a purple dragon appeared behind him, making the trees rumble a bit, and they thought that they saw the tree move closer to the mansion. Momo took out the stone.

"Well, those are your katanas. Of course your signs are on them, showing your ownership over it. Come on...Its time to meet our friends." Ryoma motioned them over to the door, as Ayu and Ryoma walked downstairs, down to the center of the living room.

"Wait, lets see if you can do the clone jutsu..." Ayu said, and they did a few hand seals they remembered from the book assignment. Suprisingly, they did good, but only Fuji and Tezuka created 3, while the others made only 1.

"Fine, you pass." Ryoma said boringly. Ayu whipped out a case full of ninja headbands. Tezuka took the brown one, as he wrapped it out his forehead, the long ones like Naruto's when he is 16. Fuji took the normal blue one, which he put around his neck. Oishi took the long blue ones, which he wrapped around his forehead, it had the long cloth that flowed behind him. Taka took the brown ones like Tezuka and wrapped it around his forehead. Eiji took the red ones, which he tied it around his arm. Inui took the blue headbands, and wrapped it around his forehead, it was long too. Momo took the red ones too, and put it around his forehead, the cloth being long. Kaidoh took the green headband, putting it around his neck, but he didn't take of his bandanna.

"Come on, we're late!" Ayu yelled over politely. Ayu and Ryoma put back on their masks.

"Ne, Ayu, why do you wear masks?" Inui asked, with his notebook in his hand.

"That's because Ryo and me are ANBU. We're both ANBU captains, so we wear masks whenever we go out on ANBU missions. Don't tell anyone. No one is supposed to know who we are, which is why we have masks. Oh, and this is why no one can beat us..." Ryoma smirked evilly, and the regulars shivered inwardly.

_'GREAT! We are being trained by the most strongest of ninjas...who are supposedly our kouhai and younger than us! Also, they will surely take advantage of us too!' _All of the regulars thought except Ryoma.

"Come on, hold onto us. I'm sure you don't want to meet the fan girls of this village." Ryoma shivered, as he remembered them. They held on to them as they poofed out through, into the hokage's tower. When they arrived, Ryoma and Ayu did a head count to make sure that they did not leave anyone behind. Everyone was here.

"SUGOI! That was so cool! Everything whipped behind us!" Eiji yelled, and he chattered with Momo yelling about how great it is to be able to train as a ninja. Ryoma just sighed, and Ayu shook her head. Tezuka seemed to notice something. Both of them had different katanas unlike before. Ayu had two katanas, one named Twin Blue Dragon. The one on her left was named Twin Black Dragon. The katana's name was on the case and the middle of the blade. The last one named , 黒い炎のドラゴン which meant Black Flame dragon. This katana was the most beautiful black metal katana in this world, which was very rare.

Ryoma had a katana, where the guard was black star shaped and the at the end of the case it had a yang-ying. It had a strange, but a beautiful midnight blue Hitatsura that looked like violent waves going in different directions. The name on the case was 白い火の炎" which meant black fire flame. His other katana was similar to the other katana he had, but it was white..and at the end of the case it had an ying-yang. "白い火の炎", which meant white fire flame. Tezuka could tell that those two katanas were opposite twins.

"Echizen, Ayu, can I ask as to why you two have different katanas?" Tezuka asked them, and Momo and Eiji stopped babbling.

"Nani?! They have more than 1 katana?!" Both Eiji and Momo yelled.

"Hai. We have many katanas. We use whichever one that we need." Ayu explained.

"Senpai-taichi, you go first, you will meet our friends." Ryoma explained, as they went in first. Then, Ryoma and Ayu poofed in, upon the ceiling watching carefully, not making a single sound, as they concealed their chakra. No one had noticed them sneaking into the room.

Except that's what they thought...Tsunade had apparently seen them, and their poofing entrance. Normally, you would see a lot of smoke at the place, but both of them had been able to loosen their chakra, that now they appeared there in a blink of an eye. Sometimes they could have smoke near them, sometimes not. Naruto and Konoha 12 poofed inside her office. Sasuke did not come with Orochimaru, since Ayu and the rest had come by to stop him from getting bitten, so hes still here. The jounin senseis were here too, and so was the rest of the ANBU. Gaara and his team was also here.

"Baa-chan! Why did you call us here?" Naruto yelled out. Tsunade twitched, as both Ryoma and Ayu stifled a laugh. He sure did know how to annoy the heck out of people. Ayu saw Sakura, she sure had grown a lot of the one month that had happened. Sakura had decided to keep her hair short after the incident with that team in the Forest of Death. Sakura looked really healthy. Sasuke was looking bored as ever. Ino had grown her hair long, but it had not grown much yet. Only an inch of hair had come back. Shikamaru here was muttering troublesome, as he stared back out at the clouds. Chouji was munching on his chips again, he looked a little bit skinny.

_'Thats probaly why Chouji has 2 extra-large picnic baskets in both of his hands, stuffed with extra-large chips of all kinds...-.-:' _Ayu and Ryoma thought, as they looked over the teammates. Hinata made her hair a little bit longer. It was no longer short, but now was shoulder length. She was put next to Naruto, and she was blushing furiously. Neji kept sending glares at Naruto.

_'Still overprotective as always Neji...' _Ryoma thought. Neji was near Tenten, who had this time left her hair down, instead of in their usual buns. Lee was looking over to Sakura, who shivered under the glances being thrown at her.

Temari kept her large fan with her, and changed her clothes. She still kept her blond hair in the usual 4 pigtails. Gaara, seemed really changed. He no longer had the murderous aura around him as much. Kankuro had the lines on his face painted differently this time. He though still had the large pack behind him wrapped in bandages.

_'They sure have changed a lot...Wonder how they will react to me being here?' _Ryoma thought.

"Well, first of all, I'm sure you have heard of what Orochimaru is doing, am I right?" Several nods, of chorused 'hai's were echoed around the room.

"Okay, well, I think we should go on out over to the training field first. Its becoming crowded in here. Though, I would like you to meet a few people. They come from where Ayu is right now. Currently, they have chakra. Please come in." The door opened to reveal the Seigaku regulars. Many of the girls drooled.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, don't let your guard down."

"Saaa...How interesting...Fuji Syuuske."

"Ohayo, Oishi Syuuichiro."

"Nya! Kikumaru Eiji!"

"Ie Data...Inui Sadaharu."

"It's nice to meet you...Kawamura Taka."

"Fsshhh...Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Yo! Momoshiro Takeshi!"

The Naruto gang and the others stared at them.

"What?! Stop staring at us! Wheres Ochibi when we need him?!" Eiji and Momo cried out. Ryoma almost laughed out loud, until a hand covered his mouth. They looked down again to see a angry Sakura and Ino hit them on the heads. This time, Ryoma covered Ayu's mouth.

"Urusai!" Ino and Sakura yelled out.

"Nya...That hurt..." Eiji winced when he felt a lump.

"Man...That really hurt..." Momo was on the ground, rubbing his sore head.

"Gomen, we didn't think that it really would've hurt _that _much." They said, as the girls helped the 2 males up.

"Daijoubu. Ne, what is your name?" They asked.

"Haruno Sakura, of Team 7. CHA!"

"Uzumaki Naruto of Team 7, believe it!"

"Uchiha Sasuke of Team 7, hn."

"Hatake Kakashi, sensei of Team 7."

"Yamanaka Ino, its nice to meet you."

"Nara Shikamaru, so troublesome new rookies being older than us..." The regulars twitched at that.

"Akamichi Chouji munch do you munch have anymore munch munch chips?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, hope you like it here."

"Arubame Shino, I like bugs."

"Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my partner, Akamaru (yip!)"

"Tenten, don't mess with me."

"Hyuuga Neji, hn."

"Rock Lee! Prevail to our youthfulness!"

"Subaku no Gaara, hn."

"Subaku no Temari, don't mind Gaara, hes like that a lot."

"Subaku no Kankuro, I love puppets."

"Ohayo! Sakura Nina, its nice to meet you!" (yes, 3 people from Ultra Maniac is a ninja.)

"Yo, Kaji Tetsushi."

"I'm Tsujiai Hiroki."

"Well, I'm sure this will be an interesting reunion. Follow me out to the training grounds." Everyone was wondering.

"Why do we have to?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it!"

"Hai!" They all scattered off, in fear of angering their hokage even more...Well, except the unsuspecting regulars, who did not know what just happened.

"Wha-what just happened?"Taka asked, as he looked around him in all directions. One moment everyone was here, the next second everyone disappeared. Then, someone poofed right in front of all the regulars.

"Gomen, I forgot, you can't do this yet. Hold on to me." they mystery ANBU person said. They held on to him as they poofed over to the training grounds. Ryoma and Ayu decided to wait inside the office, until they heard the hokage announce their names. They were going to appear using their teleportation powers by their elements.

**_Over at the training grounds..._**

"I am sure you are wondering why I called all of you over here. I would like you to meet a 2 people..." Just as she said that, everyone started to feel hot and cold at the same time. A cold wind and hot wind came by, soon enough the wind became engulfed in flames and water. The hot wind had water in it, while the cold wind had water, and snowflakes swirling around it. The winds died down slowly, as the winds separated, and 2 people appeared.

"Ohayo, missed us?" The blue-haired girl asked the astonished group.

"Heh, mada mada, you guys never change." The boy said. They were wearing their masks, so they would have to tell by the sound of their voices.

"A-Ayu? R-Ryoma?" Sakura asked. They took off their masks to show both Ayu and Ryoma, Ryoma smirking, while Ayu was smiling.

"It's great to see you too, Saku-chan!" Ayu exclaimed, as her best friend came running, giving her a hug, with everyone else coming by swarming the two youg ninjas.

"I can't believe its really you!" Hinata yelled. The boys came by, slapping high-fives, and giving each other pats on the backs. The senseis, and ANBU members, ruffled the two young ANBU members.

"Really, you guys haven't changed one bit." Ryoma smirked.

"Aw! COME ON! We haven't seen you in 7 years and that's all you can say to us?! Your best buds?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Come on, give us a good greeting at least Ryo." Kiba ruffled his hair. Ryoma was still a bit shorter than the rest.

"Well, Ryoma, Ayu, I hope you haven't slacked off during your little time over in the 'human world.'" Kakashi came over, greeting his two former students.

"Hai, hai, Kakashi, we haven't." Ayu giggled.

"Ayu! Ryoma!" Their ANBU teammate greeted them.

"Ohayo Kyo!" Ayu was crushed by her older teammate.

"K-Kyo, I-I c-can't b-breath..." Ayu suffocated under the death hug.

"Gomen!" He quickly let go, as he was being given many glares. Ayu collapsed on the ground.

"And I thought that Kikumaru-senpai's hugs were supposed to be the death hugs." Ryoma chuckled.

"Ayu dear!" Nina yelled. Ayu ran over to her little blond friend.

"Nina-chan! Its soooo great to see you!" They hugged each other, as Ryoma was greeted by Tetsushi, and Hiroki. (I didn't include Tateishi Ayu, it would be weird...)

"Hey, Ryoma, lets have a practice match later on, okay?" Tetsushi asked.

"Ah, why not?" Ryoma agreed.

"Nya, I feel so left out!" Kikumaru whispered over to Momo.

"I know! Its just so weird!" Momo whispered back.

"Saaa...I wonder how is it to be a ninja..." Fuji said to himself. Inui appeared behind him.

"Ne, Fuji, lets give Echizen a surprise drink..." Fuji and Inui chuckled to themselves, as the other regulars besides Ryoma inched away from them. A sadist, plus a data man with death juice in a long black coat chuckling to themselves with evil grins on their faces was not good. Either the world was going to end with unicorn ponies from outer space coming to destroy their planet ruled by evil fuzzies, or they were planning to give Ryoma Inui juice, that included every single one of them in their evil screen, making the regulars being chased by ninjas with swords in their hands. Hopefully the 1st one.

Inui silently grabbed a cup out of nowhere, and poured in Inui juice. He went over to where Ryoma was, and offered him the drink. The regulars crowded near him, waiting for a reaction as the boy and girl drank it all. They gulped it down, and gave Inui back the cups.

"Thanks Inui-senpai." They said at the same time. The regulars stood there dumb folded.

"Ah, you know when I drank Inui juice before? I was faking it. The only juice I _really _fear is Kakashi's juice." They looked over to the masked ninja, as he gulped down a similar drink, but it had a ominous aura around it. He stared back at the stares given to him.

"Its really good you know, now stop staring at as if I'm a freak!" Kakashi yelled. Fuji and Inui stepped forward.

"Ne, can we try it? We haven't passed out from a drink before. I'm sure its very delicious." Fuji said, as he was given a drink, and so was Inui.

"We're warning you senpai, we haven't been able to suppress the effects, not even Fuji-senpai, or Inui-senpai would be able to survive it." Ryoma said, as Fuji and Inui ignored his comments. They gulped it down.

"Ne, Hatake-san, this is ver-**_BAM!_**" Fuji nor Inui got to finish their sentences, as both fell to the ground, face first, completely unconscious. The regulars stared, their eyes widened in fear of the drink.

"Nya! Inui and Fujiko just passed out!" Eiji yelled, as he clunged onto Oishi for dear life.

"I'm hurt, I spent a lot of time creating this drink." Kakashi faked a look of sadness.

"Hai, hai." The two young kouhais said at the same time, as they dragged their former sensei away from the regulars, still rambling on about how good his drink is, and how you should all try it. 5 mins. later, Ryoma and Ayu came back, Ryoma had a accomplished look on his faces, while Ayu had ? marks floating above her head. Kakashi had a gigantic storm cloud above his head, with lightning bolts shooting out, and any flowers he came by, all wilted. The regulars, looked in curiosity, as to what they did, while the Naruto gang just shook their heads. They already knew what Ryoma had threatened to Kakashi, it was about his books. Ryoma, of course, had told Ayu to step out, so she didn't know what had happened. It was funny...

"Okay, so has everyone rejoiced?" The hokage asked. They nodded.

"Well, now, it is time to train. Konoha 12, you will be staying with Ayu and Ryoma to help train these 8 boys here. They have already gotten their katanas. Tenten, I will need you to help them train more with their skills, Lee, Gai, you will help them with their taijutsu, Sakura, Ino, you will help them with their medical skills, Kurenai, help them with genjutsu, the rest will fit in with what they can help with. Ayu, Ryoma, you will be helping to train them, and train yourself too. You will not only be helping to train the 8 boys, but also, Konoha 12, and fit in missions as well. You will also be given the task to help us in the hospital, help me in office, and train the beginning ANBU members. Got it?"

"Hai!" They answered, but everyone else looked confused at their hokage.

"Demo! Baa-chan! How can they do that much work?" Naruto shouted.

"They can, both are multi-task, they can do all of that without using a clone, even so, if they couldn't then they always have the Kage Bunshin." They eventually gave in at the end.

"Ne, Echizen, what is a Kage Bunshin?" Oishi asked.

"Ah, its like the normal clone jutsu, but, instead of a projection, it really is a real form. Not only that, but any information gained by the Kage Bunshin, goes back to the owner when it is summoned back. It is a jounin level technique, but Naruto here," he points to the blond, "could do it, and so he graduated the test from doing the multi-shadow clones." Ryoma explained. They just nodded.

"Ayu-chan! I can't believe you're back!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Its great to be back!" Ayu said, as they chatted along what had happened over the 1 month that they were gone. Amazingly, a lot had happened. Sakura said that she learned some things from Tsunade, and she helped Ino do some things too. Hinata had made some new attacks. Though, the sad thing was as to how Naruto was going to leave soon to train for 2 years. Even if Orochimaru didn't get Sasuke, he still has to defeat the Akatsuki.

"Mou! That is really unfair!" Ayu yelled.

"I'm going to miss Naruto when he leaves." Hinata said. They walked over to the mansion, as when they entered into the living room, they saw Ryoma's father.

"Yo! How's it doing?" Nanjirou exclaimed, as he walked over to the youngsters.

"Ohayo, oyaji." Ryoma muttered, bored, he went upstairs to his room. Karupin followed him after he was done eating.

"Luna!" Ayu exclaimed as her snow-white fox pup came rushing toward her. She howled happily.

"Ano, Nanjirou-san, I'm going to go to bed too. We have to get some sleep, we're going to be helping a lot." Ayu said, as she went up the stairs to her room. They looked to the clock to see it was only 6:00 pm.

"Che, they sleep so early nowadays." Nanjirou muttered, as he led the group of children over to the dining hall to eat dinner.

"I'm so hungry!" Momo yelled, as he smelled a delicious scent coming over from the dining hall. As they entered, they saw plates stacked with yummy foods, drinks of all kinds, spices, and more. They ate it all, and desert came, which they ate all of too.

"Echizen-san, this food is really good." Tezuka remarked as he ate some steak.

"Ah, Ayu cooked this up. She doesn't like to eat animals, so all the food you are eating are really just berries. She uses a jutsu to make them into food, thats not really meat. Amazing isn't it? It tastes so much like the real thing." Nanjirou said.

"Thats soo cool! We're not eating real animals!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Demo, even if its not real, won't the animals get hurt?" Taka asked. Nanjirou shook his head.

"No, the animals know its not real. So they don't hurt Ayu. In fact, they're happy, because now, people happen to buy the food from them, and no one kills the animals for food anymore." A butler said. They nodded in understanding.

"Well, go on up to be right now. You should get some sleep. It'll be a very tiring day. If you are not sleepy yet, then read some of the things, or go remodel your bedroom some more." The butler requested, as they all went into their bedrooms. They fell asleep, as they got ready for their new training.


	9. The Genin Test of Survival!

As dawn arrived, the bed sheets rustled, as a sleepy Ayu woke up dressed in a plain blue shirt, and white shorts. Luna yipped softly, as she turned over to the other side. Then Luna muttered "Evil bunnies from Switzerland..." before she turned over. Ayu giggled at her little pup's dream. She got off the bed slowly, as her feet touched the cold ground. She went into her personal bathroom, and cleaned up. Then, she walked downstairs to make some breakfast, not bothering to change yet. Everyone except the maids and butlers were still sleeping, as she went into the kitchen, to make everyone their breakfast, as she told her maids and butlers to take the day off. She made it, and went back upstairs, to change into her usual ANBU attire. Her hat was downstairs, so she didn't have it on yet. She strapped on her 3 katanas, the twin dragons strapped on either side of her hip, and the Black Flame Dragon strapped on her back. Ayu walked silently over to Ryoma's room, to wake him up, as they were suppose to meet their team today, and begin the regulars training. She opened the door, and found that Ryoma was already awake. She was about to question why, until Ryoma pointed to a very beat up alarm clock thrown all the way over the room, the clock being obliterated into many hundred shards, with a innocent hammer lying a few feet away from it. Ayu sweat-dropped, as she went back out of the room, telling Ryoma that she was going to meet at Tsunade's office first. He nodded, and she left the room. Luna finally woke up, already downstairs, already finished eating her breakfast, and trailed her master outside, as Ayu put on her hat and boots. She took her mask, and decided to leave it on her tiny chain belt with her snowflake charm on. Ayu picked up Luna, and ran off at the speed of lightning. She arrived at the Hokage Tower in less than 2 mins.

**_Knock Knock_**

A muffled "Come in" was answered. She could understand why. Not even the hokage would be fully awake at this time of the morning.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama?" Ayu went inside, and the hokage snapped back up to reality, as Luna bit the Hokage's hand.

"**_YOOOWWW!_**" Tsunade screamed, as she clutched her hand in pain.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama? You can stop pretending now..." Tsunade looked up as she smiled sheepishly, and coughed loudly to tell Ayu to forget what had just happened.

"Oh yes, I know you are supposed to be assigned your Genin team, but it I decided to let your Genin team to be those men. Both you and Ryoma will have 4 each, and you two will train with each other. Team 7, 8, and 9, will be there to assist you, and will partake in any missions that I assign to you. So, you will be training them, along with the hospital work, and your own missions. When you are gone during your missions, Naruto and his team and the others will take over. The senseis will not be training with you though. They will be taking the missions that I am suppose to assign to Naruto and the others. So, you will be given alot of time to train them, since I am cutting your amount of missions to 1/4 and your hospital shifts from 1:00-5:00 pm, along with Sakura's and Ino's." Tsunade finished.

"B-but, what about the other 3/4 of the missions, and the hospital?" Ayu asked.

"It okay, we are training more students to become medical assistants. We are thinking about training at least one person from each Genin team to become a medic. It's working now, and many of the missions are being completed successfully. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Hai, I'll go tell Ryo." Ayu finished off, as Luna and Ayu poofed on back to their house.

"Ryo? You there?" Ayu called out, as a meow and a 'hn' answered. She walked over to the kitchen, and Luna walked behind her.

"Ne, Ryo. Tsunade-sama said that our Genin Team will be your teammates, isn't that great?" Ayu asked, and he just nodded.

"I'll go call everyone down to eat." Ayu rushed off to the second floor. Luna stayed with Karupin, as they began to talk to each other in their own little languages. Upstairs, Ayu knocked on every door, that one of their teammates was occupying. They didn't reply at first, until a very loud alarm clock went off in their rooms. **_ALL _**of their rooms. They woke up with screams. It was a good thing that they didn't find out where the hammers were before they would have to clean that up too.

"Take that you evil alarm clock!" Momo and Eiji yelled from their bedrooms. Ayu sweat-dropped. Even though she didn't hear none of them yell that, they were probably all flying the alarm clock out the window with a baseball bat...

**_Somewhere off in Suna_**

Gaara was taking a walk outside, and just happened to stop at the wrong place at the wrong time. As soon as he stopped there, he looked up and saw a horde of broken alarm clocks coming straight for him! And they all hit him on the head. 10 seconds later, he was completely engulfed in broken alarm clocks. People outside heard a few screams, and looked outside, and quietly closed the door to find a bunch of broken alarm clocks with a Gaara popping out of it. Their screams of terror was heard throughout the entire world.

"I wonder where those alarm clocks went off to..." Ayu wondered, as she walked back downstairs since they were already awake. She heard a few screams...

"Eh? Must be my imagination..." She walked down to join Ryoma, and 10 mins. later, everyone came down fully dressed, and fully awake.

"Ne, why does it take you guys so long to wake up?" Ayu asked as she watched them come downstairs one by one talking about the evil alarm clocks.

"Ayu-chan! I was having a great dream and then all of a sudden the evil alarm clock woke us up!" Eiji cried as he latched himself upon Ayu. Not even a few seconds later, he was greeted by super death glares by everyone, including the butlers and maids, and Luna and Karupin. Eiji nervously chuckled, as he hid behind Oishi. Ayu just laughed quietly.

"Oi, go eat your breakfasts." Ryoma said. As soon as the regulars got close enough to the food, Ayu stopped them.

"Eh? Why can't we eat?" Momo asked, as he rubbed his empty stomach.

"Your training will be very hard, and if you eat...you will puke." This frightened them, as they stood next to the door, waiting for the other ninjas to finish. They finished in 5 mins., as they walked over to the Team 7 training grounds.

"As you know, you are Genin now, right?" Ryoma asked them, as they nodded.

"Well, that's what you think...You aren't really Genin yet."

"WHAT!" Almost all of the regulars yelled.

"You will need to pass this test first to become official Genin." Ayu told them.

"Ne, Ayu-chan, should we give them Kakashi-senpai's test?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Ayu and Ryoma replied. They both took out 3 bells each, equaling to 6 bells.

"Your test will be to take a bell from us. You have until noon. If you don't get a bell from us, then you will be tied to those posts, as you watch us finish off those 6 lunches." Ayu told them. Inui noticed something, they only had **_6 _**bells, when they were **_8 _**of them.

"Wait, why are there only 6 bells, when they are 8 of us?" Inui asked.

"Ah, that is because only 6 of you can pass. The other 2 who don't get bells will be sent back to Academy, and fail." Ryoma told them. "And when I say Academy, I mean the Academy with all those other 5 year students." Now they really didn't want to fail. I mean, having to take a exam with other students that are lower than you, and can still do better than you? Hell no. They would make fun of you forever.

"If you try to get any of the lunches because you are hungry," they look over to Momo and Eiji, " then you will be tied to the post as well. You need to come at us with the intent to kill. Put aside the thought of us as your kouhais, and instead us as your enemys." Ayu says. "The exam starts now." They say, as every single one of the regulars run off to somewhere. They had already put in the information that they needed when they were sleeping, so that their training would take less time. But of course, Ryoma, being the one who like to give out the torture training, had put in the painful memories that many had experienced before, so that it would make them remember. Hey, who would like it if you could have learned all of that just by inputting it inside your brain, with no pain? Well, Ryoma didn't...

Most of the regulars hid. Tezuka hid inside the water, being able to breathe, as that was something they put in his memories. Oishi hid under the bushes. Fuji hid in the trees. Kaidoh had hidden under ground. Take hid up in the air, and Inui disguised himself as another tree. Both Ayu and Ryoma looked at them.

_'Well, at least they can hide well enough, especially Kawamura-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Inui-senpai, and Tezuka-buchou/senpai, by using their elements...Wait wheres Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai/kun...' _They both thought...Their questions were answered, as inside the middle of the field was the two ninja regulars...Unfortunately, that hadn't known what they were supposed to do much, and just decided to fight their kouhai head on...Bad mistake. The other ninjas looked on in interest from the other side of the river.

"Naruto, those two in the middle of the field act like you!" Sakura giggled out.

"What! They are nothing like me!" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh yea dobe? Check inside your memory for a picture of you standing right in the middle challenging Kakashi-sensei head on." Sasuke's reply was accompanied by a whack on the head to Naruto.

"Ow! Teme that hurt!" Naruto cried.

"Ochibis! We challenge you! and we will get those bells!" Eiji yelled.

"Yea! We can easily overpower you by our age!" Momo yelled out confidently.

"No doubt they will be the two to be tied to the posts..." Ayu whispered to Ryoma. Ryoma nodded with a large sweat-drop on both of their heads. Momo and Eiji charged, and without a second thought, both Ayu and Ryoma side-stepped it, as they couldn't control any turns. They ran straight into the river. Ryoma and Ayu turned to them. They already knew where everyone was. Ayu threw some kunais into the river where Tezuka was. Tezuka in the water, jumped out of the water to avoid being hit. Eiji and Momo climbed out soaked.

"Oh no you don't!" Momo yelled, as both Eiji and him created clones. They charged. Ryoma pulled some strings and 50 kunais came flying out of the trees aimed for them. The clones were hit, as many _Poofs _were heard. The smoke cleared, as it showed Momo and Eiji there with a 1 or 2 kunais stuck in their arms, or their legs. They were panting as they pulled it out. Tezuka's eyes widened. They had actually hit them, and they were bleeding. Was this how they were suppose to act? To actually hurt someone. He looked over to the two ANBUs.

_'If Eiji and Momoshiro can get this hurt over two kunais, I wonder what do they have to put up with during their missions.'_ Tezuka didn't even want to think about what they looked like after they came back form missions.

"Senpais, if this is how you act, then you will surely get yourself killed. Trust me, once you are real ninjas, your pain will be more than this. Swords stabbed through your body, kunais, explosive notes, and poisoned kunais, and more...You must learn to endure the pain." Ryoma told them. Kaidoh decided to make his move, as he took out his sword underground, and made the earth crumble beneath Ayu's and Ryoma's feet. A large crack was heard, as the ground crumbled, and they jumped out of the way into the trees. Oishi took out his sword, and made ice shards, and as soon as they were going to jump into the trees, it was thrown into their backs. Blood poured out of their mouthes, as the regulars gasped at the sight.

"Oishi! You killed them!" Eiji cried out.


	10. A Fitting Result

_Recap:_

_"Oishi! You killed them!"_

_End Recap_

As soon as Eiji yelled that out, the vision blurred again, but soon became back to normal.

"Nya! What's happening?!" Eiji yelled. Oishi figured out that he had given away his place, as he jumped from tree to tree, only to see right next to him was Ryoma. He kicked Oishi back down into the middle of the field. The earth began to crumble again. They jumped high into the air. The earth closed again. As soon as this happened, Ayu gathered chakra in her left fist, and began soaring back down to ground. Her fist connected with the earth, and chunks of rocks went flying everywhere. Kaidoh had to jump out. Ryoma meanwhile, had summoned a giant red bird, and took off into the air next to Taka. He did some hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Ryoma yelled as a giant fireball went hurling toward Taka. He barely dodged it. His left arm had burnt marks on it. Taka took out his katana to fly towards to water to clear the pain. Inui had took out his katana and sent wind flying toward Ayu, who was currently throwing kunais toward Oishi. She dodged it, and the wind hit Oishi. Tezuka took out his katana, and told the dragon to blow water blasts toward them. It flew toward Ryoma, and he dodged it, which hit Momo, and Eiji. Eiji and Momo had taken out their katanas as well. Eiji's dragon had sent lightning bolts, but everyone except the ninjas across the river, and Ayu and Ryoma was wet from Tezuka's water. The lightning had gone to the water instead, shocking them.

"What the..Eiji!" Momo cried out. Both Oishi and Tezuka had jumped back into the water to ease the pain a little. They came out 10 seconds later, and ran toward their kouhais...This time, the vision blurred a lot, and when it cleared, they found themselves staring up at the sky, laying on the ground. They looked up around them, to see that they were gone.

"Nya! They're gone!" Eiji cried out.

"99 that they casted a genjutsu on us from the very beginning, and took the chance to escape into the forest." Inui said out loud. They descended into the forest alone.

_**Meanwhile with **__**Ayu and Ryoma...**_

"They sure are starting out really badly. I wonder if they found out the reason..." Ayu said. She looked over to Ryoma who just shook his head.

"Ayu, lets make some shadow clones, and do some genjutsus for now." Ryoma suggested, and they nodded, and created 3 more clones each. They separated, all going after one person each.

Taka was searching up from the skies, until he felt a presence behind him, or more likely his dragon told him. He looked behind him to see kunais engulfed in flames hurling toward him. He dodged it, and flew towards Inui, who he saw. But he what he didn't notice was how it was a genjutsu. As soon as he touched the ground, Inui disappeared, with Ayu replacing him.

"Taka-senpai, you did good, but not good enough." She told him, as a hand grabbed his feet, and pulled him under. Ayu popped back up and poofed. Taka's eyes widened.

_'That was just a clone?'_

Eiji was running throughout the trees, until the tree he was stepping on was engulfed in fire.

"Nya!!" The tree burnt down into ashes, and Eiji jumped off the pile clutching his foot.

"Nya! Hot! Hot!" He blew his foot to stopped the fire. As soon as it stopped, he turned around to look over at the trees. What he saw made his eyes widened.

There, leaning against the tree was his friend, Oishi, leaning against the tree. Multiple kunais was jabbed into his body, and he saw something purple on a few of them. A katana stabbed him from the back, and blood was pouring from his mouth. A large gash was on his right leg, and cuts, and bruises all over his body. Oishi was limping, and panting heavily.

"Eiji...Run...Before he...gets you...too..." The tree he was leaning against all of a sudden collapsed right on top of him. Oishi looked up, as his right arm stretched out, but to no avail, as 5 seconds later, his arm stopped, and he stopped breathing. Fear was etched onto his face. Eiji screamed, and fainted.

On the tree, was Ryoma chuckling.

"And I was hoping that he would see through my genjutsu...Maybe I overdid it? Nah...Time to move on to my next victim." Ryoma leaped off from the tree, walking off to his other senpais.

Oishi was walking throughout the grounds when he saw a river. He decided to stay near it in case he would need it. He walked over to it, but then stopped short. Inside the river...was a body...and blood was everywhere. A large katana went through the body, stabbing it to a nearby rock. His arms held multiple cute and bruises, and his fingers fell limply, swaying to the wind, clearly broken. His clothes stained with blood, and gashes was all over his back. His body, had been stabbed by many kunais, all which held poison on it. His legs, which for flowing in the strong current, had one long gash, so deep that it showed the bone. Suddenly, the current got stronger, as the water rose. The katana which held him to the rock could not last, as the body was sliced in half, as it dragged with the current, and flowed toward the waterfall. The body turned, and as soon as the blood washed off, he saw the face clearly...It was Eiji. He couldn't stand the sight, as he fainted right on the spot.

The nearby tree, held a giggling blue-haired girl.

"Guess I overdid it too much..." Ayu giggled more, as she walked off toward the next person...Fuji.

Fuji happened to run by someone screaming, and it turned out to be Taka screaming for help. His head was faced toward Fuji, and Fuji stopped right in the middle of running, turning his head toward the Taka head sticking out. Fuji's right eye was twitching, and his smile was a nervous one.

_'A-A-A Taka head...Wait...Maybe this is a genjutsu...If that head talks, then I swear I'll fai-' _His thoughts were interuppted by Taka's voice. Sure enough, the 'Taka Head' spoke, and Fuji fainted without another word.

"E-eh! Fuji! Fuji, get a grip!" Taka shouted, trying to get out of the ground.

Ayu saw the hole thing, and giggled silently. Guess she didn't need to get Fuji...yet.

Inui was walking throughout the forest, slightly levitating for his katana was out ready to strike anything. He became cautious after many screams were heard. Ryoma appeared in front of him, as Inui jumped back.

"Hm? Inui still here?" Ryoma asked, as Inui gulped.

"You should quit...The rest are already dead. Ayu and I killed them all already." Inui's eyes widened.

"You-you would never!" Inui shouted.

"Would I?" Ryoma just asked. Inui gulped nervously. Ryoma was then replaced with Kaidoh.

"E-eh? Where did Echizen go?" Inui asked.

"Inui-senpai!" 'Kaidoh' yelled.

"Ah! Kaidoh, its good to see you!" Inui yelled, as he walked over to 'Kaidoh'

"Inui-senpai, come on, we have to go find the others!" He yelled. He waited for Inui, as he walked over. They walked over until they came toward a cave. 'Kaidoh' walked in, but Inui stopped short.

"Kaidoh, are you sure the others are in here?" Inui asked him. He nodded. They walked in, but soon came to a dead-end.

"Kaidoh, where are the others?" Inui asked, as he turned around, only to be greeted with a giant sea-serpent.

"Wha-what?! Where's Kaidoh?" Inui yelled towards the serpent.

"You mean you don't recognize me Inui-senpai? It me...Kaidoh!" It yelled, as the sea-serpent's head transformed into Kaidoh's head. Inui let out a startled cry, as he ran toward the entrance, past the sea-serpent. He ran until nothing was left, and passed out.

Ryoma looked on it interest. He never thought he would ever see Inui startled ever before. He chuckled more, and moved on to the next person. Kaidoh. The clone poofed, sending Ryoma into hurls of laughter. The last clone went onto Kaidoh, as the real Ryoma moved onto Momo. The real Ayu had only 1 more person, Tezuka. This was going to be a keeper. Ryoma made a mental note to have Ayu and him to switch memories of this training test.

Kaidoh was officially scared now. He heard way too many screams, and this added to the fact that he was inside the most darkest part of the forest. His sea-serpent was out with him.

_"Kaidoh..." _

"Wh-who's there?" Kaidoh asked.

_"Kaidoh..."_

"Sh-show yourself!" He yelled out shakily.

_"Kaidoh...Come play with us..."_

"Wh-What do you mean?"

_"Kaidoh...Come play...Kaidoh...We need you..."_

"...This better not be you Baka Peach!" Kaidoh yelled. He expected to hear laughter, which he did...but it wasn't Momo's. No, it was a creepy silent laughter. The evil kind...

_"Kaidoh...Come play...You will make a wonderful piece to my collection..." _Suddenly, all light went out, and faces of the regulars appeared.

_"Kaidoh...Join us..."_

_"Kaidoh...Come play with us..."_

_"Kaidoh...Come with us..."_

_"Come with us...Your Friends..."_

_"Kaidoh...Come with us..."_

_"Kaidoh...Come with us...to...your...DEATH!" _They all screamed. The faces there circled Kaidoh, and this time their faces were different...Their faces were scratched up, with blood pouring out...Some of their eyes were gone as well...Kaidoh screamed. He ran, with his sea-serpent yelling at him to stop. Telling him its a genjutsu, but he didn't hear. He ran, and passed out soon. The clone laughed, and poofed, sending the memory toward the original. Ryoma laughed at his clone's idea.

Momo was walking throughout the forest. He was hungry, and was rubbing his stomach. He didn't notice that he walked around in circles until he came back toward the clearing. He walked around, as he did, he noticed a bell lying unguarded next to a tree. He looked around and saw nobody, and ran to make a dash for it. Before he could grab it though, his foot got caught in a trap, a rope, that pulled him up. He struggled, and then saw the real Ryoma laughing.

"Echizen! You better get me down now!" He yelled, while Ryoma just laughed harder. Ryoma went into the forest and hid in the tree, secretly putting the trap back.

"Echizen! Gees...I can't believe I fell for this trap!" He yelled as he got out a kunai and cut the rope. As soon as he was about to get the bell, again, he was caught in the trap. He screamed in frustration.

"Ne, Naruto, he sure is like you isn't he?" Sakura said between laughs, recalling the memory. Naruto just grumbled.

"Soon enough, he'll probably try to steal the lunches." Sasuke added. Naruto sulked some more.

Tezuka was on alert the entire time. He stayed near the river, and stayed on guard the entire time. During his stay, he heard many screams, all belonging to each and every one of his teammates. Every cry, he flinched. He thought about what kind of torture that his kouhais had put them to. His katana was out, and the dragons was alert the entire time. Soon, the dragons talked to him.

"Oi, Ayu is coming, better get ready." The dragons told him.

"Hn. Eien, Tasogare, she probably will use her katana's power."

"Ah, I understand Master." Eien and Tasogare answered, as they hid in the water.

"Call me Tezuka."

Soon enough, Ayu appeared.

"Eh? Tezuka-senpai, you're still here?" Ayu asked.

"Ah."

"Tezuka-senpai, are you sure you want to go through with this? Ryo and me have already killed the others." Ayu stated, as she looked on at Tezuka.

"You wouldn't." He answered.

"You sure? Then what do you think those screams were?" She asked him. Tezuka flinched at her hard glare. Ayu jumped into the trees. Soon the entire scenery changed. It was the forest. He saw Fuji. He was about to go walk over to Fuji, until he saw something. Hidden in the trees, was Ryoma and Ayu. They both had chakra strings, and connected to them, where katanas, kunais, and Fuji was running toward Oishi, who was badly burnt, and he had a katana stuck in the middle of his body. Fuji was running toward Oishi, but he didn't notice the kunais had explosive notes. He was running into a trap. Tezuka tried to yell at him to stop, but he couldn't talk, or move. He watched in horror as Ryoma activated the bombs, and both of them got hit full throttle by the attack. Fuji was still standing, but then, Ayu pulled the strings. Katanas with poison, and kunais, shuriken, and many other weapons flew at him from every direction. Blood splattered everywhere. Tezuka looked on, as he couldn't tear his face away. He thought that they would live, but his hope shattered when he saw 2 katanas had pierced his heart, as well as Oishi's. The scene changed to Kaidoh's and Inui's death. Ayu had punched the ground, and the Earth opened so deep that some lava was flowing through. Ryoma was forcing the lava up, and both Kaidoh and Inui had been knocked unconscious. The lava flowed over their bodies, and dragged them down into the Earth. Ayu closed it. They walked over to another place. Tezuka couldn't see anymore. But then, he thought, how could they be so cruel...They would never do this...That's when Tezuka found it out. It was a genjutsu. He looked through his memory for the seal. He did it, and shouted "Release!" The normal world came back, with his dragon near him. Tezuka fell down, panting hard at the vision. He stood up shakily.

"Eh...Sugoi, Tezuka-senpai, you're the first to ever see through my genjutsu." Ayu applauded him.

"Demo, now that means that we are going to have to fight you know that right?" Ayu said, as Tezuka calmed down, and stood in position. Ayu took out her Twin Dragon Katanas.

"Awake and light…Aoi..Kuroi" and her katana shattered into million pieces in to black and blue petals and formed in to a large-winged Chinese Dragon. It's skin was a dark blue, with black eyes. The dragon had a black flame going down it's back which seemed to be the 'fur',and had large blue angel wings mixed with black.(It has the feathers, and the wing has 2 different colored feathers, black and blue, mostly blue), and Ayu had a black katana with blue outline but only with the front of the blade and on the hilt seemed to have a smooth black chain which contacted to the dragon's neck (around I mean)

"Roar Tsubasa. (means wings I think) " and Tsubasa roared sending flames to Tezuka. Eien grabbed Tezuka just in time with his tail out of the flame's path, as Tasogare flew out of the water alongside them. The Eien's tail then put Tezuka onto his back carefully, and he held on. Tasogare sent some flames to Ayu, but her dragon went in front of her, and absorbed the attack.

"Eien, bring me down close enough toward the ground where I can go down on the ground." Tezuka whispered. He got close enough onto the ground, and jumped near the water. He found a jutsu inside one of the books, and decided to try it out. He did many hand signs, each one draining his chakra bit by bit. His hand sign ended with bird.

"Suiton Suiryuudon no Jutsu! (Water Element:Water Dragon Bullet)" He yelled out, as a giant dragon made out of water appeared. It splashed onto Ayu as fast as the speed of a bullet. Soon, she swam upwards, and stood on the water.

"So you can do that too?" Ayu asked. She did some more handsigns too.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Water Element:Grand Waterfall)" As water began to swirl around her feet and the water circled around her. Then, a giant sphere of water came hurling toward Tezuka, but Eien Tasogare got him just in time. As soon as the jutsu ended and the water cleared, the dragon landed, and on him was Tezuka resting peacefully. Ayu smiled.

"He sure used up a lot of chakra, ne?" Ayu asked Eien and Tasogare. He nodded.

"He was reading a book about the jutsus last night."

"I'm sure that you two will be able to bond well with Tezuka-senpai, ne?" Ayu said. (Eien and Tasogare mean Eternal Twiglight)

"I doubt he will be able to wake up, bring him to the clearing please." Ayu said, as the dragons flew off with Tezuka on him slowly. Ayu walked over to the clearing.

Momo cut himself down with his kunai, and this time, no rope came by. As soon as he was down, he smelled food. His nose brought him over to the 6 lunches.

"No ones here...and I doubt they will mind..." As soon as he was coming by, a red-head glomped Momo.

"Nya! I was so scared! Ochibi killed Oishi!" Eiji yelled.

"Wha-what!?" Momo yelled.

"Yea! I saw Oishi!" Eiji cried. Then he perked up. "I smell food! Let's eat some!" Eiji went off, and as soon as they were about to open the boxes, 2 shadows came by. They gulped and looked up into the faces of Ayu and Ryoma.

"H-hi Ochibis..." Eiji said nervously.

"Ne, lets forget this ever happened..." Momo said. Instead, Ayu and Ryoma held one of them up, and tied them to the posts.

Kaidoh woke up soon after Eiji and Momo were caught.

"My head..." Kaidoh rubbed his sore head, since when he pass out, he bumped his head on a giant rock. He stood up shakily, and soon remembered that everyone was dead.

"Fsshhh...I can't believe that they would kill everyone!" Kaidoh yelled. He walked around a bit, and then saw the "Taka Head" and a out-cold Fuji.

"Fsshhh...Kawamura-senpai...Why are you stuck in the ground?" Kaidoh asked. Even though he didn't show it, he was happy that what he saw before he passed out was fake.

"Ah, Echizen pulled me down here with a genjutus lure. Can you help me get out?" Taka asked nervously.

"Sure..." He took out his sword, and carefully took out Taka.

"Thanks, Fuji passed out after he saw me talking...with my head sticking out of the ground..." Taka chuckled. They heard some grumbling, and soon saw Fuji wake up from his state.

"Where am I?" Fuji asked himself.

"Ah, Fuji-senpai, you're awake." Kaidoh reached his hand out to help him.

"Thanks, so what happened?" He asked them.

"Well, you kind of passed out after you saw me talking with only my head sticking out..." Taka told him. Fuji twitched.

"So that wasn't a dream..."

"Ah, Echizen pulled me down from underneath."

"Fssh...I think we should get back to the clearing..." Kaidoh said. They agreed, and walked over to the clearing. Instead of going near the clearing, they saw a unconscious Oishi...

"How many unconscious people are we going to find?" Taka asked Kaidoh. He shrugged. Fuji shook Oishi, as his eyes fluttered open. As soon as he was awake he went into a panic state.

"Fuji! Help! Echizen killed Eiji!" Oishi screamed.

"Oishi calm down, it was just a genjutsu." Fuji told him.

"Huh? A genjutsu..." Oishi slightly calmed down. They went over to another place, only to find a certain data-man slowly waking up.

"Fsshh...Inui-senpai!" Kaidoh yelled, as Inui looked over to Kaidoh. He slowly backed away as the image came flowing back.

"Kaidoh...You aren't a giant sea-serpent right?" Inui asked him.

"noo..."

"Okay...99 chance that it was a genjutsu..." Inui said out-loud.

"It was." They all replied.

**_BBBRRRIIIIINNNGGG_**

"Shoot! We're too late to get the bells now!" Oishi yelled.

"Guys hold on to me, I'm going to fly over to the clearing." They all hung onto him for dear life, as they flew over tree tops. Soon, the clearing came into view, with 2 people tied to posts, and 1 unconscious person.

They landed slowly, as they saw that Eiji and Momo were tied to posts, and the unconscious person was actually Tezuka. He was sleeping next to his dragons. Ryoma was currently watching the two, while Ayu was leaning against the tree, her ANBU mask off, her hands resting on her legs, and her legs was laying straight, a little bit bent upwards. Her head was tilting slightly toward the left. Ryoma was slugging a bit, his eyes slowly closing and opening. Ryoma saw them.

"You're finally here..." Ryoma looked at them with a glare.

"Since none of you were able to get a bell, you fail!" Ryoma shouted. Ayu woke up after this, and Tezuka woke up too.

"Nani?!" Eiji yelled.

"But...you have a second chance..." Ryoma told them, as Ayu walked up to them, fully awake. Tezuka was awake, as he rubbed his glasses, and put them back on. He stood up slowly, but soon almost fell back down to the ground. Fuji and Oishi grabbed him before he could fall down again.

"Thanks." He thanked them, as he stood back up.

"Ah, Tezuka-buchou, you're awake." Ryoma looked over to them.

"Nya, buchou, why are you so tired? And why is Ayu tired too?" Eiji asked.

"Ah, we kinda used a lot of chakra, with the jutsus. That's why the water over there is kinda wet." Ayu pointed over to the river.

"Saa...Tezuka, I never knew you could use this much chakra." Fuji said.

"So, Echizen, when do we get our second chance?" Inui asked.

"After you eat." Ryoma said, as Eiji and Momo cheered. "Except for Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai." Their smiles dropped.

"Nani?! That's not fair Ochibi/Echizen!" They both yelled out.

"It is, since you tried to eat before everyone else. So, the rest get lunch while you don't. If anyone of you feed them your bentos, then you fail, and you will meet our punishment." They said.

"Also, all of you would have failed if it weren't for this second chance. Why do you think we put you in teams?" Ryoma asked. No one answered.

"It because we want you to use teamwork. Get it? That's the whole point. After you finish your bento, you have 4 hours to get a bell." Ayu said. They poofed behind the tree, and masked their chakra perfectly. The lunches appeared inside the 6 regulars hand, as they then sat down right where they were which was right in front of Momo and Eiji. Their stomachs rumbled.

"Nya...I'm so hungry..." Eiji sulked.

"I can't believe I never ate breakfast..." Momo whined.

"Fsshh...Here have some." Kaidoh offered his bento.

"Eh!? Mamushi, you can't you'll be kicked out!" Momo yelled. The same thing happened as Oishi offered Eiji some of his bento too.

"You sure?" They both asked, as the two feeders nodded. They hand fed Momo and Eiji, and soon enough, lightning appeared as a gigantic storm appeared. Ayu and Ryoma appeared. They both did chidori, inside their hands.

"You have broken the rule! Are you ready to face your punishment?!" They asked them.

"B-but! You told us that we had to use teamwork to pass! If they didn't feed us, then we wouldn't be able to work together!" Momo yelled, as everyone agreed with him. They smiled, as they finally caught on. The storm disappeared, and so did chidori.

"You pass." They both said. This shocked them all.

"Wha-what?!"

"You heard us. You. Pass." They stared at their confused faces.

"The whole point of this test was to get you to use teamwork, which you did. This test was originally a sensei's of ours. None of them pass, except Team 7. They were too afraid to break the rule, so none of them passed the test. In his life, he had a rule. Those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who don't care about their companions...are even lower than scum." Ryoma said.

"This is why we do this exam. Its to see your bonds. Though, you are going to need to work on it." Ryoma chuckled.

"Come on, you are now officially Genin." Ryoma threw two shuriken towards the ropes on the posts, and Eiji and Momo were freed.

"Its time to go celebrate!" Ayu yelled, as every followed her toward the house. Fuji supported Tezuka up.

They had a party, with everyone, including the senseis, as they introduced them again.

Tezuka sat on the couch, deciding to rest, but there were many girls there who wanted to stay with Sasuke. Instead, they found the regulars, and many stayed next to Tezuka which irritated him to no end, until a butler shooed them out of the mansion. That night everyone went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Oh yea, everyone might have a lot of roles, but hey! Look at pokemon, Ash has waaaaayyy too many roles, don't ya think? So don't flame about Ayu being a sue even though I don't knwo what it means...**


	11. Dragons?

**_The Next Day..._**

Surprisingly, the regulars and the rest of the shinobi awoke earlier than Ayu and Tezuka. Normally, the two young ANBU members awoke first, but ever since the last threat from before, they decided on waking them own selves up. Though, Tezuka and Ayu had used up a lot of chakra, same with Ryoma, but he didn't use any special jutsus. So, now, Tezuka and Ayu are still asleep at 8:00 A.M. Ryoma woke up at 7:30 A.M...They were supposed to begin training at 6 o'clock sharp, but waking Ayu up is like setting a fuse on a bomb.

"Nya...And they told us to not wake up late..." Eiji whined, complaining about how much more sleep he could have gotten. Same with Momo, but the upside for him was the fact of how he got to eat as much as he wanted as long as Ryoma didn't catch him. They decided to go watch what would happen, as everyone opened the door slightly to Ayu's room... 5 mins. later...

**_BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG_**

The alarm clock went off in Ayu's and Tezuka's room...Then they saw a compartment door open inside the closet, and the next thing they knew...

"TAKE THIS YOU EVIL ALARM CLOCK! THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO WAKE ME UP SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Ayu screamed, as she smashed the hammer against the poor, defenseless alarm clock...(not, it had 10 shurikens stacked in its own compartment door -.-;) shattering it into a million pieces...and yet she still smashed the hammer against it, shards flying... Everyone's face was like O.O It continued for 5 mins, until Ryoma spoke from his place.

"Um, Ayu? You don't need to do that anymore...It's been completely obliterated...There's nothing left to smash anymore..." Ryoma said. Ayu looked up from her place, and smiled.

"Gomen. This is why no one wakes me up." She still said with a very creepy smile, which said 'Wake me up from my sleep and you're next.' No one decided to peek in Tezuka's room, because they knew of the consequences. Little did they know the same thing happened, except after that, he threw it all out with another baseball bat flying it all the way to Suna yet again, with the hammer as well...

**_In Suna..._**

Gaara happened to know what would happen, so he grabbed a book to protect him from the flying broken alarm clocks...Instead what came his way was not what he was expecting...There was a broken alarm clock, but it was completely obliterated along with the flying broken glass shards, plus a hammer.

T-minus 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0...

**_BAM_**

The hammer hit him right on the head. Suna's people's screams of terror can still be heard today.

The regulars and the other shinobi carefully walked down the stairs, hoping not to anger the young ANBU anymore than she already was. They stayed downstairs for 5 mins. till both Tezuka and Ayu walked down.

Ayu this time wore a long-sleeved white jacket with a blue zip-up vest over it. Under the jacket, was a black tank-top, and she wore her blue head band around her neck. She wore a blue skirt, that had slits going up almost all the way up the skirt, 1 inch from the top, and blue jeans underneath. She wore the normal blue ninja sandals, and her black hat was currently on Luna's head, who was in her arms. The regulars still wore the same thing, since they had to get used to wearing it. Ryoma wore a long-sleeved white shirt with the hood, and a black shirt over it. His head band around his neck, and white khakis, and the normal blue ninja sandals. His black hat was on Karupin's head who was currently sitting on his lap. Sakura wore a red tank-top, and and her black skirt with the slits, and the black shorts underneath, and her normal black ninja boots, and her red ninja headband worn around her head like her old ribbon. Sai wore a normal black t-shirt and some black jeans. He wore the black fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals. His black headband was around his forehead. Naruto wore a green shirt, and blue jeans, and blue ninja sandals, his blue ninja headband around his forehead. Sasuke wore a blue t-shirt and a black jacket, white khakis, and blue ninja sandals, and a black ninja headband worn around his forehead. Ino wore a white tank top, and a a purple skirt like Ayu's and shorts, her blue head band worn around her waist, and blue ninja sandals, she wore her hair up in the high ponytail. Kiba wore a black jacket like Sasuke's with gray fur lining the sides, and grey khakis, ninja blue sandals, and his blue ninja head bands was worn around his neck. Hinata wore a long off-sleeved blue shirt, with a blue tank-top worn underneath, and white pants that went down to an inch above her knees, and blue ninja sandals, her blue ninja head band worn around her neck. Neji wore a grey-ash long-sleeved t-shirt with a hood, and a white t-shirt over it, white khakis, brown ninja sandals, and his brown head band worn around his forehead covering his mark. Tenten wore a green tank-top, with dark green jeans, and her blue ninja sandals, her blue head band worn around her forehead, and her long brown hair put up in her two buns. Lee wore his normal attire and his green spandex. Temari wore a white tank-top, and blue jeans that went down to a inch above her knees, her blond hair put up in her 4 ponytails, wearing the blue ninja sandals, and her sand head band worn around her neck. Gaara wore his normal attire, and so did Kankuro. Nina wore a yellow shirt with a white, long-sleeved t-shirt with a hoodie underneath, and blue jeans, and blue ninja sandals, her blue head band was around her neck. Tetsushi wore a brown t-shirt, and a white, long-sleeved t-shirt hoodie underneath, and blue ninja sandals, his brown head band worn around his neck. Hiroki wore a black t-shirt with a white, long-sleeved t-shirt hoodie underneath, and white khakis, and blue ninja sandals, his blue ninja head band worn around his neck too.

"Okay, so I can tell that everyone already ate, so we are going to start working with your dragons. You are going to bond with them, and then, you will practice with them against each other. Than, we will work on our summonings. I will explain more once we get to the training grounds. Last one there has to drink Kakashi's juice!" Ayu shouted, as she 'poofed.' The information she had said slowly sinked in, as everyone yelled.

"WHAT?!" The ninjas 'poofed' as the regulars scrambled to their feet. No one wanted to drink it. Tezuka took out his katana and Eien and Tasogare came out. He leaped up on his dragon.

"Eien, Tasogare, bring me to the Team 7 training grounds." The dragons nodded, as he flew off towards the training grounds, leaving his teammates yelling about how it wasn't fair that he could do that. Taka took out his katana, and flew off towards the training ground, a few feet away form Tezuka. Eiji used his lightning, as rain came by, and a thunderstorm appeared. He got to the training grounds first at the speed of lightning. Inui was levitating, going slightly faster, as he didn't train as much with his element yet. Kaidoh and Momo used their Earth element, as the rocks appeared, and they stood on the rocks, as it moved by itself. Fuji rode on his dragon, and so did Oishi. First was Eiji, than Tezuka, Taka, Inui, Oishi, Fuji, and lastly was Kaidoh and Momo.

"Eh...You finally used your elements more now..." Ayu said.

"Nya! Now Momo and Kaidoh have to drink the juice!" Eiji said, as he rolled around in laughter, as both Kaidoh and Momo paled visibly.

"No you don't. I only used that phrase as a motive." Ayu said, as almost everyone screamed "WHAT?!" for the second time in the row. Ayu giggled at their reactions.

"Well, time for training. I want all of you regulars to take out your katanas, and make your dragons appear." Ayu commanded, and they did so, as did Ayu and Ryoma.

"Ayu-sama, Ryoma-sama." all of the dragons bowed to them. Ayu and Ryoma nodded, as the dragons returned to their current owners.

"Eh? Why do they know you ochibis?" Eiji asked.

"It's because they trained with us first. We accepted them as our masters, now you must show that you are worthy of being our masters." They all replied in unison.

"Tezuka-buchou has already been accepted as their master. Their names are Eien and Tasogare." Ryoma said, as they looked over to him. His dragons were resting peacefully next to Tezuka.

"Saaa...Expected from the buchou to already have bonded with his dragons and given it a name already." Fuji said.

"No, actually, Eien and Tasogare trusted me enough to give me his name." Tezuka told them. They nodded, envious of their buchou.

"Okay, so now it's time to bond with your dragons. You have to prove yourself worthy of being the next master, and then they will tell you their names." Ryoma said.

"Ne, Echizen, what are your and Ayu's dragon's names?" Inui asked curiously, as he had his notebook in hand, and a pen in the other. The other ninjas sweat-dropped.

_'He still carries it around even her?' _They all wondered.

"Ah, this dragon that I summon with my Twin Dragon Katanas is named Tsubasa (I renamed the dragon, so now the dragon's names is Tsubasa, since it has angel wings. Check chapter 10 to make sure). The dragon for my Black Flame Dragon is named Takaikaji which means Death's Fire. (Ayu pointed to the dragon that looked almost exactly like Tsubasa, except it was all black, and the wings it had were also angel wings, except white. It was twice Tsubasa's size.) I have many other summonings. My first companion before Luna here, is currently resting inside her home. Her name is Yuumeiki, also known as 'Dark and Light Spirit. Luna is one of Yuumeiki's pups." Ayu told them.

"These dragons here are Hikari (means light)" Ryoma points to the white dragon "and Kurai." Ryoma points to the black dragon. My other summonings are currently resting as well. My first companion before Karupin-" Ryoma gets cut off by his senpai.

"Wait...Karupin is a ninja?" Oishi asks in disbelief.

"Ah. There can be ninja dogs, ninja cats, and many more. So don't be surprise if all of a sudden you see Karupin talk in human language to you. Today, she is deciding to be a normal cat for now. Normally, she would wear her head band around her neck. As I was saying...My first companion was a black fox. It's a rare species, and was Yuki's mate. His name is Yoruki which means 'Night Spirit.' (sorry, couldn't think of good names...) Karupin was adopted into the family, despite the fact that she is cat, so Karupin and Luna are step-sisters." Ryoma explained, as the regulars stared in astonishment.

"So, we are going to have to fight each other in order to be proved worthy, and train with our dragons to gain their trust?" Inui asked. Ryoma nodded.

"You will prove your strength. You may think that all of this is coming at you really fast, but we have to train you. The chunin exams are coming up, as you have heard from our history teacher." Ayu told them, as they nodded, and started to try and 'bond' with their dragons. Tezuka and Tasogare, and Eien were currently training together, Tasogare and Eien teaching Tezuka how to stand on water.

"So, you will have to learn how to focus chakra into your feet. I've heard from Ryoma-sama that you play something called tennis, and you focus a spin on the ball to make it come back to you. So, focus on your chakra, and send it to your feet." Tasogare explained. Tezuka nodded, and he did a hand sign, and the wind around him moved away from him in a circular motion, showing that it was focused. He carefully stepped onto the water, but instead of staying on the water, he fell down, and splashed into it. He carefully got up, and shook his hair.

"Don't worry. It happens to everybody. Not everyone gets it correct the first time." The white dragon reassured him. Tezuka nodded, as he stepped back on dry land once again, and did it once more.

_'He's a fast learner...I wonder how will he fare in the Chunin Exams...' _Tasogare and Eien thought.

"Very good. You have focused enough chakra to hold your balance, but now you will need to focus some more, so that then you will be able to stand completely on water, and not lose your balance. Also, in times, you won't be able to have time to focus it, so you need to be able to make it go there fast enough in blink of a second." The blue dragon explained, as Tezuka nodded, and tried once more.

"Nya..." Eiji was currently dumb folded, as he sat down in front of his dragon and stared at him. He was wondering how to start a conversation with the the yellow dragon nearby. The dragon was staring at him too. They kept on staring, and staring, and staring...and staring...Until Eiji blinked.

"Nya! Can dragons even blink?!" Eiji yelled out loud, as the dragon chuckled.

"Yes we can, but we can keep our eyes open longer than humans can." Eiji whined, as the dragon laughed some more.

"If I can't win at a staring contest, then let's try a racing contest!" Eiji declared, as the dragon was currently wondering when had they started a staring contest.

_'Heh, I like this kid.' _The dragon said to himself, as a grin broke out on his face.

"You're on kid. Just remember, you're challenging the lightning dragon." The yellow dragon said.

"Fine! 3, 2, 1!" Eiji counted off, as they used the element. Eiji summoned a lightning storm, as he travelled throughout the lightning, same as the dragon. They raced all throughout Konoha, and the dragon of course won first, but Eiji came only a second after.

"Heh, you're good kid." The dragon complimented. Eiji cheered, as he did back flips, and cartwheels. He then didn't notice where he was going until he splashed straight into the river. Luckily, he had put his katana back on dry ground or he could have shocked himself and Tezuka. The dragon flew over to the soaked ningen neko (human cat).

"Ryuu Denko." (Ryuu means dragon, and denko means lightning.) Eiji looked up in surprise.

"Eh?" Eiji asked, confused.

"I mean my name is Denko. Ryuu Denko." The dragon explained again. If a mere mortal, besides his previous masters could catch up to him that fast, they deserved to learned his name, and become his current owner.

"You mean...I'm worthy enough to learn your name?" Eiji asked. Denko nodded.

"YEA! I LEARNED MY DRAGON'S NAME! I AM NOW A DRAGON MASTER!" Eiji screamed out loud, as the dragon winced from the loud outburst, and everyone glared at him. Some jealous, some losing concentration, and others because he was just too loud.

(I don't really feel like explaining much about how they got the trust, but they did. Summary: Kaidoh and Momo acted just like their dragons, and they fought actually using ninja techniques, gaining their trust, and proving themselves worthy. Kaidoh's dragon's name is Ryuu Mizumori meaning Dragon Water Forest, and Momo's dragon's name is Ryuu Okashi meaning Dragon Candy or so. Chose it since Momo likes food...Fuji gained the trust by doing a few fireball techniques, and actually being able to deflect the attack from his dragon towards something else besides him. The dragon's name is Ryuu Kaji, meaning Dragon Fire. Inui was because, he was able to fly with his dragon at the very same speed, and vary the heights he could go to, and control the amount of wind going threw, and make mini tornadoes too. The dragon's name is Ryuu Kaze, meaning Dragon Wind. Taka was able to gain the trust by being able to fight in the air, and dodge the attacks. He fought with Inui, and both of them ended in a tie, including their dragons. The name is Ryuu Shiroikaze, meaning Dragon White Wind. Oishi was able to gain the trust by having a spar with Tezuka, and he was able to create ice shards, and use ice too. He was able to trap Tezuka by turning the river into solid ice. The dragon's name is Ryuu Yuki and Ryuu Mizu, meaning Dragon Snow and Dragon Water.)

After 2 hours, everyone was able to bond with their dragons. Ryoma called them over to a clearing.

"Okay, now I am glad that you have been able to learn their names and gain their trust. Now, you must be able to summon them without the use of your katana." The regulars stared.

"Wait, summon them without our katanas? How? And why?" Kaidoh asked.

"It's because, what would happen if you were captured by the enemy, and took your katana with them, leaving you defenseless, and without a messenger, or escape. How would you be able to fight back? You don't have much skills, so we will teach you how to summon your dragons without the katanas, and they will help you in battle." Ryoma said.

"Your dragons will give you your scrolls. But first, why don't you transform back into your human forms?" Ayu told them, as the dragons nodded, leaving the regulars in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean human forms?" Oishi asked.

"These dragons can turn into humans to help, and go into a village with you. Look." Sure enough, there was a giant poof, and there stood 12 humans, including Ryoma's and Ayu's. Tsubasa now turned into a girl, with long, waist length midnight blue hair. Her bangs went down to her shoulders, parted amongst her hair. She wore a black kimono with blue feathers imprinted on the fabric, and the obi she wore was blue. In the center of the obi, was a smaller obi, that was black. Her kimono extended to an inch above her knees, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. The kimono had hanging sleeves, which extended down to her hands, and it only showed her fingers. She was flying a foot in the air, thanks to her blue angel wings still in the back. Her blue head band worn around her neck. Tsubasa's eyes were blue, and looked like a dragon's. Takaikaji also turned into a girl. Her waist length midnight black hair flowed freely behind her with her bangs grown down to her waist as well, and her eyes was all black, shaped like a dragon's eye. Her kimono was almost exactly like Tsubasa's. It was a black kimono, that had hanging sleeves, it covered at least half of her hand, and only showed her fingers. The kimono had pure white feathers imprinted on the black fabric, and the obi was white. The smaller obi in the center was black, and instead of being a bow in the back, at the right side, it was tied and left hanging, where the obi hanged down to at knee height. The lower kimono went to an inch above her knees, and she was also flying a foot in the air from her white angel wings in the back. Takaikaji had no shoes on, and her ninja head band worn around her neck.

Ryoma's dragons turned into two boys. One boy, had white hair with bangs that went down to right above his eyes, which were like dragon's, also white in color. He wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, and a black long-sleeved t-shirt underneath. His pants were black in color, and he wore no shoes. He was a foot in the air, with large white bat wings like the dragon in Eragon. The other boy looked almost exactly the same. His hair was black instead, and so were his eyes, but they were still the same. He had black hoodie, with a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, and white jeans. He wore no shoes, and had large black wings like the other boy. It was obvious they were twins, the white haired boy most likely Hikari, and the black haired boy Kurai. They both wore their head bands around their forehead.

The dragons next to Tezuka turned into boys. One of the boys was a white haired boy whose hair looked like Ryoma's, and his eyes was black in color like a dragon's. He wore a black normal t-shirt with his ninja headband worn around his neck, and white jeans. He wore white converses, and had no wings, since they could still fly without them. The other boys had blue hair, and was a twin of the other. His dragon eyes were black in color and he wore a normal black t-shirt and blue jeans, and he wore blue converses. He had no wings. (I found mistakes, so I'm taking the time to change them. Tezuka has 2 dragons actually, so the white haired boy is named Tasogare, and the blue one is names Eien)

The dragon next to Fuji turned into a twin like the one next to Tezuka, with the same hair, except red, and had black dragon's eyes. He wore a red long-sleeved hoodie, and black khakis, with red converses. His red headband worn around his neck. He had no wings.

The dragons next to Oishi turned into two boys, both with sky-blue hair, and the hair went down to his neck, and the bangs went down to right above their eyes, which were dark-blue. They wore a long-sleeved midnight-blue t-shirt, and dark-blue shorts like the ones that they wore for tennis. Both wore black nikes, and the blue headband worn around their foreheads.

The dragon next to Taka turned into a boy, with silver hair, his bangs swept to the right side of his face, and his dragon eyes silver in color as well. He wore a silver jacket, un-zipped, and a white t-shirt underneath it. He wore silver pants, and white Nikes. His black headband was worn around his neck.

The dragon next to Eiji turned into a blond-haired boy, with golden dragon eyes. His hair was down low to his shoulders, and he had bangs that went a little bit into his eyes. He wore a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt, and blue jeans, with white sneakers, with golden stripes. His blue headband was worn around his waist.

The dragon next to Inui turned into a black haired boy, with a sort of coconut shaped hair, that was then patted down with water. His dragon eyes were black in color, and he wore a black t-shirt, with black jeans. His shoes were white, with black stripes on them. His black head band was worn around his neck.

The dragon next to Momo turned into a purple haired boy, with chocolate eyes, his hair spiked up. He wore a brown t-shirt and a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath. His pants were white khakis, with brown sneakers. His brown head band was tied around his right arm.

The dragon next to Kaidoh turned into a green haired boy with brown eyes, his hair went down to his neck, and the bangs swept over to the left side. He wore a green t-shirt, and had forest-green stripes going diagonally from the right top to the left bottom on the t-shirt, and he wore blue jeans, and white sneakers with green stripes. His green head band was worn around his neck.

"EHHH?! They can turn into humans?!" Almost everyone screamed. The 'humans' winced.

"Okay! They can! You don't have to yell so loud you know!" Ryoma screamed.

"Well...now it's time to teach you how to summon us without the katanas." The 'humans' said. They all took out scrolls, including Ayu and Ryoma.

"We have trusted you to allow you to summon us. So now I want you to sign your name here." The dragons told them. They nodded.

"Okay, so can someone hand me a pen?" Momo asked. Everyone other than the regulars and Ryoma stared at them.

"What? We need pens to sign things you know?!" Eiji yelled.

"You don't." Ayu said.

"So, then what do we sign with?" Fuji asked. They didn't know what to do.

"You sign with your blood they mean. Watch what we do. I can still sign again right?" Ayu asked. The dragons nodded. Ayu took out a kunai, and cut her left thumb. The regulars gasped. They still weren't used to seeing people cut themselves intentionally. Ayu then pressed her thumb to the paper, and signed her name in her blood. As soon as she was done, she took stepped up, and the regulars watched as the blood that was once there, glowed black, and then sinked in, and dissapeared.

"You mean we have to sign our name in our blood?!" The regulars screamed.

"Yup!" Ayu said cheerfully. The others sweat-dropped. The regulars sighed, as they took out a kunai. They cut their thumbs, and signed the right scrolls, as they watched the same thing happen.

"Okay, now that means that you can now summon them. But, you now need to learn the jutsu. It will take you awhile. Watch this." Ryoma told them, as he cutted his left thumb, and blood leaked our. Then, he did a few seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and a poof happened, and out came a black cat with golden eyes. The Leaf headband was worn around it's neck.

"Yes boss?" The cat said, as her right paw was in a saluted position towards its head.

"Ah, Koneko, I would like you to meet some friends of mine. Meet them." Ryoma said, as the feline cat turned around to meet to staring faces of older teenage boys. The cat mewed and jumped into Ryoma's arms, and onto his head, under his hat. The little pink nose peeked out.

"T-tell them to n-not s-stare at me that much..." Koneko squeaked out. Ryoma chuckled.

"Guys, this here is Koneko, one of my summonings. And don't stare at her. She doesn't like that." Ryoma commanded. They stopped. Koneko came out, and sat on top of his hat. She saw Luna and Karupin, and went over to join them. They stared.

"Cool! So you mean we will be able to summon animals like that?!" Eiji yelled, all bouncy and hyper. They nodded.

"Now you try it. Can you go back?" Ayu asked the dragons, and they nodded, and disappeared with a poof. The regulars nodded, as they all cut their hands again, but winced at the touch. The blood leaked out, as they did the same seals, and shouted the jutsu out.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and 8 'poofs' were heard, and there standing were 8 minature dragons...

"Yo!" They all said.

"What is this?!" Many of them screamed out. Ryoma laughed.

"You did the jutsu correct, but now you have to make sure you got the correct summoning. Not every time you get the right one unless you have really good chakra control." Ryoma said between laughs. This was the regulars training for the next 2 days. At the end of the next 2 days, all of them finally got it, and they all collasped due to exhaustion. Ryoma and Ayu carried them home, and set them in their beds, before they finally fell asleep too. During those two days, the regulars had trained alone, while Ayu and Ryoma had gone on an endless supply of ANBU missions, and working at the hospital. Koneko was sent back, and then, Luna and Karupin was sleeping in their beds. The senseis had watched from afar and they left with a smile on their face.


	12. Forest of Death and Orochimaru

Another day has passed ever since the regulars have come. In fact, a month has already passed, and they had been doing many D-rank missions. Now, it is time for the test that everyone has been waiting for...Well, almost everyone.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH SOME PLACE CALLED THE FOREST OF DEATH?! DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?!" Eiji and Momo screamed. Everyone winced, and Gaara was woken up from his slumber. Yet again, everyone heard a few screams, yet they could never tell where it was coming from.

"Hai, you do. We think that you are ready for the Chunin Exams. We have already turned in your papers, but don't worry. We will be there to help you, pretending to be a 2-man team alongside you. The exam starts tomorrow, you will be up at 8 am sharp or pray you never came here in the first place." Ayu said darkly, as all happiness and cheerfulness disappeared from her voice. They all nodded quickly.

"Good! We have a mission today, so you will be learning from Saku-chan and the others! Later!" Ayu said, as a swirl of snowflakes came by and whisked her away, and for Ryoma the same thing happened, except in flames. They sweat-dropped at how quickly she got over the things. The regulars groaned.

"Come on! We are going to teach you how to cast genjutsus today, and help you with your taijutsu and a few medical skills!" Sakura shouted, as the regulars unwillingly trudged over to the ninjas. They ran quickly throughout the trees, and arrived in the training grounds. The training began, and at 8 pm, Ayu and Ryoma got home, and the regulars ate dinner, and went off to sleep for the tiresome day tomorrow.

7:59 am and t-minus 10 seconds left till 8 am...

5 seconds...

4 seconds...

3 seconds...

2 seconds...

1...

**_BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG_**

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!" All the regulars shouted, as they jumped out of their beds...Normally, they wouldn't really jump straight out of their beds right out the window...but today, in order to wake them up fully and not have them complain, Ayu and Ryoma had strung 10 buckets of ice-cold water right over their beds to fall straight on them at exactly 8 am. Though, they were supposed to jump out the door, not straight out the window out of the 5th story. They moved bedrooms toward the 5th building mostly because the shinobi wanted to stay closer to Ayu, so they switched rooms...Ayu and Ryoma were eating breakfast when the alarms went off. They shrugged off a feeling that they forgot something when the alarm went off, and so continued eating their yummy breakfast, with Karupin and Luna playing with each other.

Out side of the mansion, were the almost unconscious regulars, their eyes becoming swirls. The regulars woke up 10 mins. later, only to face the wrath of all the ninja living inside the mansion. They came by the place where they were to take the exams, and arrived there 10 mins. early. They walked inside, and were greeted by the stares of others. They didn't wear their ANBU masks today because they were supposed to keep their identity a secret.

Ayu wore a normal white jacket with the hoodie, and a blue tank top underneath. She wore a blue skirt, with black shorts underneath, her kunai pouch strapped around her left leg. Ayu wore black knee-length ninja boots, and her blue Leaf head band was worn around her neck. She wore a black mask like Kakashi's over her face, that only covered her mouth and nose, so that she could keep who she was a secret. She brang along a small backpack which held the medical supplies, and the kunais, and everything she needed. Her 3 katanas, the Twin Dragon Katanas strapped on either side of her hips, and the Black Flame Dragon strapped on her back. Ryoma wore a red t-shirt, with the normal black fabric that criss-crossed over his arms in a zig-zag position, and full black cover gloves. His red head band being worn around his neck, and the same black mask like Kakashi's worn over his face too. He wore black khakis, and black ninja sandals, with the white bandages covering his legs up to half of below his knee. His kunai pouch was strapped over his right leg pants of the khakis. His katanas were strapped onto either of his sides. Sakura wore a red tank top, with the Haruno symbol right in front of her chest. Her red head band was worn around her head like the ribbon, and she had on the black mask too. The arm warmers were black, and it was 4 inches long in length. Her skirt, was black with slits going up the sides almost all the way, but not yet, and white shorts underneath. Her black ninja boots were worn, and her kunai pouch strapped on her right leg short's leg, and another pouch which held some medical supplies in the back. Naruto wore a black t--shirt, with an orange long-sleeved hoodie underneath, and his symbol, the whirlpool was on either of his shoulders of the shirt in white color. He wore black khakis, and his blue ninja sandals. He also wore the black mask, and his blue Leaf head band worn around his head. His kunai pouch was on his right leg. Sasuke wore a blue short-sleeved hoodie, and black shorts like the one he wore when he was younger, but now black. He still had on the arm warmers, and the leg warmers, but he didn't have the Uchiha crest on his shirt. He had on the blue ninja sandals, and his black headband around his fore head, and the black mask, and the kunai pouch on the right leg. Ino wore a purple tank top, with her purple arm warmers. Her skirt was black, with purple shorts underneath, and black ninja boots. She wore the mask, and her blue head band was worn around her waist. Her hair was tied up in the usual ponytail. Her kunai pouch was on her right leg. Shikamaru wore a grey short-sleeved unzipped jacket, and underneath it had a black t-shirt. He wore white baggy pants, and blue ninja sandals. He wore the mask, and his blue head band worn around his arm. He had his kunai pouch strapped on his right leg. Hinata wore a off shoulder blue short-sleeved t-shirt, with a black tank top underneath it. She wore black knee-length pants, and her blue ninja sandals. Her blue Leaf headband was worn around her neck, and the black mask on. She had her kunai pouch strapped on her right leg. Tenten wore a green tank top, with only 1 strap, that went from the right side of her tank, to the top and around her should to the back of her tank and there. The tank had forest green stripes going diagonally in the same motion as her one strap, and white knee-length pants too. Her kunai pouch strapped on her right leg, and blue ninja sandals. Her blue Leaf head band was worn around her forehead. Temari wore a silver tank top, and her arms were wrapped in white bandages going in circles, leaving half an inch of skin to be shown between every circle. It went down to her hands, where she wrapped it around her hands and fingers. Black pants that went down to her knee, and blue ninja sandals. She had her Sand head band worn, and the black mask too. Her fan was strapped onto her back. Nina wore a yellow t-shirt, with a white long-sleeved hoodie underneath. she wore white knee-length pants, and blue ninja sandals. Her blue Leaf head band was worn around her waist, and her black mask covered her mouth and nose. Her kunai pouch was strapped onto her right leg. Tetsushi wore a grey t-shirt, with a black long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans. He wore his blue ninja sandals, and kunai pouch strapped on his right leg, his blue Leaf headband worn around his neck, and the black mask. Hiroki wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, and black jeans, and his blue ninja sandals. The pouch was strapped on his right leg, and his blue Leaf headband worn around his neck, and the black mask worn around his face, covering his mouth and nose. Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Shino all wore the same thing, just include the mask.

They had different names, and they would only be there for the first 2 tests. During the Forest of Death exams, everyone except Team 7, and Ryoma and Ayu would 'fail' and they would watch.

Ayu's name : Kinmino Aya

Ryoma's name : Echigiyo Ryogen

Sasuke's name : Uchati Satu

Naruto's name : Uzimaku Nirate

Sakura's name : Haru Sakuno

Ino's name : Yaketa Ina

Kiba's name : Inu Kitabe

Chouji's name : Akamito Cho

Shikamaru's name : Nato Shikan

Hinata's name : Hiome Hina

Shino's name : Aru Shintano

Tenten's name : Kimike Tentan

Lee's name : Roht Denk

Neji's name : Hiome Nante

Gaara's name : Suba no Gare

Temari's name : Suba no Tenari

Kankuro's name : Suba no Kuroi

Nina's name : Sakuno Nine

Tetsushi's name : Kintho Tetnine

Hiroki's name : Suken Hinto (couldn't think of good names)

"Okay, so now we have to go to room 301 to go take the exams. Let's go!" Ayu said, as they all went over to the room '301.'

"Nya! There's room 301!" Eiji yelled as he went over to the room. There were two jounins next to the stairway, looking around, and 2 jounin stationed outside the room. Oishi sighed, as he took a seat down. Then, Ryoma, Ayu and everyone else except the regulars turned and started going up the stairs again. The regulars and every other ninja stared in confusion at the masked ninjas.

"Nya? Ochibis?! Where are you going?! Room 301 is right here!" Eiji yelled, as he pointed to the door, and Momo and Kaidoh and everyone else agreed.

"Boy, and I thought that you could see through genjutsu. The jounins over there placed a genjutsu right over the sign of all the doors from the stairway to the room, and 3 more rooms after that room, but after, it says rooms 207, 208, and so on. We are on floor 2, not floor 3. And that room is actually room 201." Sakura explained, as the jounins chuckled, and did a hand-seal, as they said "kai!" The floor now said 2, as did the rooms. The regulars scrambled to their feet, and followed Ryoma. The ninjas complained, as they went up towards the next floor.

"Well, seems that we have some interesting ninja this year." One of the jounin said, as the other nodded in agreement.

At room 301, they entered, and all eyes were on them. Not too long after, the jounin person who was suppose to to give them the exam, appeared and explained all the rules, and they got seated in different positions, all far away from each other. He explained the rules, as everyone seated down.

"Okay! Let the test begin!" He yelled, as papers flipped over, and the jounin watched. Eiji was whining as he couldn't figure out anything. Ryoma, Ayu, and everyone else besides the regulars and other ninjas all knew the answers, but to make sure they weren't suspicious, they pretended to not know, and fake and use any of the skills. Ayu had used a shadow clone to replace one of the people that were suppose to watch, and purposely pretended to make the person cheat. He grabbed the papers from the guy, and then skimmed threw it. Then, she silently released the jutsu, and the real guard was there, not knowing what had just happened. He shrugged it off, and continued his work. Ayu got the answers, and then did it. Of course someone saw the clone, but that was suppose to happen. Sasuke sued the sharingan, and the Neji and Hinata used the Byakugan. Naruto pretended to look down the answers, but he didn't do anything. Shino used his bugs, and Kiba used Akamaru. Ino used her Mind Possession Jutsu on Sakura who was expecting it, and she had already done all her answers. Gaara used his sand, Temari used a clone. Kankuro used his puppet, Tenten used the mirrors to find answers, than copy it down, and Lee was right next to her so he looked up from his paper to see Tenten's paper without looking at her. Shikamaru just used his brain, and Chouji got his answers from Ino, who went into Chouji's body to write down the answers for him. She did the same thing for Nina, Hiroki, and Tetsushi. The regulars were currently trying to find out the answers but found it no avail. When the last and final question had come, over half the ninjas had been eliminated. The regulars almost raised their hands, but didn't when they felt the harsh glare on their backs. They proceeded into the Forest of Death, as the regulars were grouped like this.

Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, and Taka.

Inui, Eiji, Momo, and Kaidoh.

Ayu, and Ryoma

The others were grouped like long ago. The regulars, Ayu, and Ryoma, and Team 7 all got the Heaven Scroll, while the rest got the Earth Scroll. That was the good thing. Now they could just hand over their scrolls, to Ayu, the regulars, Ryoma, and team 7. Though, now they needed to go through the Forest of Death.

"Oi! Ayu-chan! Here's our scroll!" Hinata yelled out, as she tossed her the Earth scroll. Ino gave Sakura hers, and Tenten gave theirs to Tezuka, and Temari gave hers to Inui. They nodded.

"Okay! Come on, its time to go to the center, the tower!" Sakura yelled out, as they marched ahead. The rest left their scrolls on the ground for someone to pick it up.

They walked alongside, and Eiji clung onto Oishi in fear when out of no where came a giant centipede, a large one exactly like a bus! Ryoma threw a kunai in the middle of it, as it laid struggling, and slowly dieing.

"M-my god...A giant centipede..." Inui said quietly. His hands were shaking, and he was sweating all over.

"And you killed it too..." Momo said as well, as Ryoma shrugged.

"You will have to know how to act in difficult situations, one little hesitation can cause you your life. So remember that and no fooling around!" Ryoma shouted, as the regulars minus Fuji, Tezuka, and Ryoma himself cringed at the loud voice.

"We should be able to get through without a problem...But, we still have to be on the look-out, with all the other ninja nearby. Us traveling in a large group might not be such a good idea after all." Ayu stated, as she looked around. The Naruto gang, Ayu, Ryoma, and a few of the regulars could sense that a lot of ninja were coming their way. Though, it wasn't exactly 50 ninjas, almost all of them were just clones. Anyhow, they were heading their way.

"Quick! Conceal your chakra this instint!" Sakura yelled, as everyone did so. The ninjas stopped, as they sent some clones off in the opposite area of them. Ryoma and Ayu created clones, as they sent them throughout the forest, making them make a lot of noise on purpose. Half of the ninjas went in their direction, while the 1/4 that was left went in another direction, and the last 1/4 went off in their direction.

"Quick! Move out as silently as you can!" Shikamaru whispered harshly. They nodded, and then got out a mic each from their backpacks, as they placed it on. They tried to move silently. Keyword:**_tried._**But, Momo and Kaidoh kept on arguing as they kept on landing on the same branch, tripping each other, Eiji kept on whining and saying he was scared so loud, as he clinged onto Oishi. Him with the extra weight made a branch snapped, and it attracted more attention...Then, without thinking, he had brought water from a nearby river towards them so that they won't fall to the ground. By this moment, everyone else was pretty ticked off.

"Baka Oishi-senpai! Now you just gave a clue as to where we are! You could have just taken out your katana!" Ryoma yelled, as Oishi whispered a gomen.

"Come on, they're catching up. It'll be best if we don't fight. We have too many people here, and we can lose you guys easily." Nina told them, as they went off again, still with the noises, but less than before. They saw the tower really quickly, and they were over-joyed. But Ryoma, Ayu, and the Naruto gang saw something else, and sensed something else too. The sun rose above their heads, as they saw thousands of sharp objects gleam in the afternoon sunlight hidden well in the trees. And the regulars minus Ryoma were heading toward the trap!

"Wait! Stop! It's a trap!" Sakura yelled. Eiji turned around.

"Nya?" but it was too late. The trap had sprung, as the objects launched themselves toward the regulars. None of them could move. They were paralyzed by fear. And maybe something else too...The Naruto gang couldn't move either. Suddenly they felt a wave of chakra towards them, and they knew who it was.

"O-Orochimaru..." Sasuke whispered. The objects were about to hit them, when suddenly, a few of them felt blood on their clothes, as to blurs, one blue and the other green rush towards the regulars, grabbing each and everyone of them before the weapons could reach their targets. The blurs then landed in front of them, as they could suddenly move again. In front of them were Ryoma and Ayu with each of the regulars in hand unharmed and still conscious. Though, Ayu and Ryoma had stuck a kunai right in their left leg, to make them move again, and it was deep. Also, to make sure that the regulars were unharmed, the weapons that they couldn't block, instead hit them instead of the regulars. The regulars were wide-eyed, as they were put down gently.

"Don't do that again! Next time it could be something more dangerous than that!" Everyone yelled at them once they could move again. The regulars winced, as they apologized many times over, then looked over to their most youngest kouhais.

"Echizen! Ayu-chan! Those wounds are deep!" Oishi yelled concernly. It was true, their wounds were deep. Even if it were just kunais, they shouldn't be panting that much. They realized that something was wrong.

"O-oi! Echizen! Whats wrong with you!?" Momo and Kaidoh yelled. The two kouhais blacked out a second right after that. Ino inspected a few of the kunais and found out that they had a special poison on them. If not stopped in 30 mins, they could die. Sakura and the rest cursed. How could they have not seen it earlier? Now they were in danger because of their carelessness, and the two ninjas could die very soon. They jumped down after they made sure that there were no more weapons, and then went into the tower. They opened up the scrolls, as out popped up Iruka. They didn't bother going into different doors, and only used one scroll. Iruka looked at them confusingly, until he noticed the two unconscious figures being carried by Tezuka and Fuji. Both of the unconscious figures were panting really hard, their faces red and they were bleeding very heavily. His eyes widened. He quickly called over the ANBU medics, and led Sakura, and Ino toward the medical room to get started on removing the poison. They had a huge fever which was rising slowly by the minutes.

"You guys, follow me." Iruka ordered the gang as they went over to a seperate room.

"Now, tell me how did that happen? I haven't known any person to know a poison that strong." Iruka told them, as they nodded. Nina stepped up.

"Well, it's because they were trying to protect the new ninjas here, when they accidentally sprung a trap that would have killed them. When we tried to move to get them, we couldn't, and then Ayu and Ryoma stabbed themselves with their kunais to remove the fear. We felt Orochimaru's presence as well, and so they got the ninjas, but they couldn't block all of the weapons. So, they took the hits, and the kunais had a special poison on it." Nina explained, as the regulars looked down in shame. They had caused that much trouble for their kouhais just because they couldn't protect them own selves. Iruka sighed sadly, and they waited for the emergency sign to blink off. 20 mins. later, it went off, and the regulars and everyone else rushed inside when a medical ninja said for them to come inside. There they saw the two sleeping peacefully with a oxygen mask over their small faces. The medical ninja explained.

"The poison Orochimaru used apparently was very strong, he must have borrowed it from the Akatsuki. It will make them have trouble breathing for the next day. They will need to be hospitalized till then." As she walked out the room.

"Hopefully, you guys do better inside the exams in there than out here." Sasuke said. Everyone glared at the regulars. Luna and Karupin came running through the doors and jumped softly onto their master's beds. They whimpered silently, as they used the paws to wake up their master, and Karupin licked her master, but after a minute of trying with no reaction, they stopped and rested near the sides. Nanjirou and Rinko came rushing in, panting heavily.

"How are they?!" They screamed.

"Daijoubu, they will be alright. They said that it will be best if they stay inside the hospital for now, and they will have trouble breathing for the time being." Sakura said as calmly as she could, her eyes filled with sadness. They calmed down a bit. It had been awhile ever since they had landed inside the hospital. The days passed on quickly, and they woke up the next day. As expected, they had a hard time breathing, but on the next day they became better. The next few days passed on quickly, and soon enough, everyone was required to come inside. They all lined up by teams.

(I'm not going to day everything that the hokage said since it will take to long and I can't find their episodes anymore. Going straight to the battles.)

"...And now, please pay attention to this screen. If you see your name point up on it, stay here, the rest, will you please go to the next level to avoid getting in the way and getting hurt." Tsunade's booming voice rang out through the place. The lights blinked, as many names flashed quickly. Soon, it stopped, and the names.

Echigiyo Ryogen

Vs.

Sento Naito

Ayu patted Ryoma on the shoulder, as she walked upstairs. He stayed, along with the ninja for his match. He had short black spiky hair that spreaded outwards in all directions. His eyes were a blueish green color, and he wore a Snow headband around his forehead. The regulars watched as they knew they had to do this too.

"Heh, so you're my match? You seem weak, I'll crush you in a matter of seconds." Naito boasted. His teammates cheered on from the other side. Ryoma's eyes looked dead bored, which made Naito angry.

"You! Don't you dare look at me that way!" He yelled. The chunin exam guy looked irritated a bit.

"Okay, when both sides are ready, you may begin. Remember, if you want to give up, then raise you hand, and say your name telling us that you want to quit the match, and the opponent will then win. Got it? Now, begin!" He yelled, as his hand flew downwards, signaling for them to start. Naito started off by throwing 2 shuriken, and Ryoma caught one of them, to throw it back to the coming shuriken counteracting it. Ryoma jumped as he felt the ground vibrate, and a second after that, snow bursted through the ground, going in a form that looked like sand coffin.

"Heh. You got skill I'll give you that." Naito gave a small compliment.

"Still mada mada." Ryoma talked back, and landed on the ground gently. Naito twitched. The regulars looked astonished at what had just happened with the snow technique. They knew that they could control things like that but that was just unbelievable. Ryoma did very quick hand seals, and the snow raised in the form of a dragon.

"Shiroiyukiryuu no Jutsu!" He yelled, as the snow dragon rose. It roared, making Naito raise up his arm to block his eyes.

"But! You're not even from the snow country!" He yelled. Ryoma smirked under his mask.

"Doesn't mean I don't know the jutsu." He raised his arm, and pointed it toward Naito, as the dragon flew toward him. It started to fly around in circles around Naito, as it got closer until, it's body finally was wrapping around Naito's body, and was squeezing the life out of Naito, and draining his chakra. He raised his hand slowly, and the exam guy understood. He gave the signal for Ryoma to stop. He released the jutsu, as the snow dropped suddenly, making Naito fall, but cushioning his landing.

"Echigiyo Ryogen is the winner!" He yelled. Naito's teammates rushed down, to help him get up.

"I'll get you next time Ryogen. Next time." He said weakly, and Ryoma turned to his teammates, watching the regulars faces. He shrugged, and just walked up the side of the wall and then walked upside down and onto the railing, suprising Momo who was wondering where Ryoma had gone.

"Ah! Echiz-Echigiyo!" Momo corrected himself after receiving the glare. Everyone else who wasn't a friend of Ryoma or knew who he was looked very surprise. Not many knew how to do that.

"Sheesh Momo-senpai, you outta stop being so surprise and being so loud." Ryoma brought a hand to his ear. Momo smiled. The lights blinked on again, and it showed a new match. The lights flashed to a stop.

Momoshiro Takeshi

Vs.

Kaidoh Kaoru

Everyone looked to the two, who were looking at each other with a surprised look. Then, the surprised look turned to determination, as they nodded. They walked down, and began their match.


	13. Fight 2! Momo and Kaidoh!

The two **_walked _**down...Yea, oh boy did they **_walk _**down. Turns out, that Momo and Kaidoh then just blabbered on about how they would win the match. And, the Momo jumped on the railing, as Kaidoh dripped over a imaginary rock, pushing both of them off the railing...What smart boys, don't ya think? Yea, I know, they aren't. Well, luckily, the snow was still there, as it cushioned their fall. They looked up, as their mouths full of snow, and spitted it out. Many tried to hold in their laughter, while others didn't. Especially those not from Konoha.

"Arrggh! Look at what you did to me Mamushi!" Momo yelled, as he pointed to the laughing ninjas. Kaidoh growled.

"You made me lose my concentration baka peach!" Kaidoh yelled. The exam guy sighed, and broke up the fight.

"Take it out in the battle. You can begin since you want to start already." He said, as he jumped behind the jounins.

"Yea. Let's." They said at the same time, a grin spreading over their faces. They too out their katanas, as many onlookers gasped, as the sight of the large dragons appearing behind their masters.

"Yosh! Okashi! It's time to face off against our rivals!" Momo yelled, as the purple dragon with brown eyes roared and grinned. His brown 'fur' seemed to spike up.

"Oi! Mizumori! Get ready!" Kaidoh yelled. The green dragon grinned evilly. They both had wanted to settle their differences. The ninjas upstairs stared on in interest.

They placed in both of their gems, as it glowed, and roots sprung out of the ground lifting both Kaidoh and Momo up in the air. Their katanas clashed in the air, creating sparks, as the dragons fought as well. Whatever damaged was sustained to the dragon, was given to the master, and the same otherwise. Momo swung his katana as the wood blocked it, and as soon as it retreated, the katana came forward. Kaidoh counteracted it by hitting it again, and silently, he sent a root towards Momo from behind his back. He didn't even notice. In a matter of seconds, Momo was hanging upside down from the root holding him up. Kaidoh suppressed a laugh. Momo frowned, and then tried to twist himself, as he cutted it. Momo jumped down, and his dragon flew downwards to catch him.

"Shoot. Mizu!" Kaidoh yelled, as Kaidoh prepared to jump, and the dragon caught him. He flew around, trying to catch the laughing broomstick. Then, Momo hit a tree trunk, as it sprung through the ground in Momo's way, who had been too busy flying around.

"Man...My nose..." Momo whined. the dragon used his tail to rub his nose as well. Momo then felt a chakra presence behind him, as he sended his roots to block it. It worked, as Momo jumped up, and swung his katana, clashing it with Kaidoh's katana. Sparks flew yet again, as they were pushed back by the force of each others swing. They panted a bit. Keeping up the roots was tiring, especially for them when they were just starting off as ninja. Then, they resulted to taijutsu. Momo punched in any direction he could, as Kaidoh dodged every punch thrown at him. It was tiring, as Kaidoh kicked, trying to knock Momo off balance as he had soon both Ayu and Ryoma done so. It didn't work as well, with the roots blocking all of his moves. Kaidoh jumped back, as he took out a few shuriken, throwing them towards his rival. The shuriken missed. Then, Kaidoh created 3 normal clones, and he sent it after Momo. Kaidoh had jumped up onto his dragon's back, concealed very well, hiding his chakra. Momo hadn't seen him and didn't know about how to tell clones and the real one apart. So, he just sent the roots in all directions, draining his chakra real quick. He heard many poofs, and to his surprise, no one was left standing. Kaidoh silently tood up, and then just jumped down. He brought his fist down. Using the momentum of the speed he was going through, he almost punched Momo, but he used his arm to block it. Kaidoh didn't jump away, neither did Momo. They just stood their, blocking each others attacks, and hitting each other for 5 mins. Finally, they went back. Both panting, and having bruises and cuts. Then, they ran towards each other, both with their fists forward. As their fists came in contact with each others faces and they flew back, their headbands untieing themselves, flying in the wind, as both dropped with a clatter. Both regulars had collapsed. The exam guy looked at both of them as he sighed.

"It seems that neither ninja are able to compete. This match is now a draw." He said, as the regulars walked down quickly and Ayu and Ryoma jumped down to check on their teammates.

"They're okay. They just need some rest. Let them sleep for now." Kakashi said as he appeared behind them. They nodded, as Tezuka and Taka carried the two upstairs, and laid them down to rest.

"Well, they did good for their first time, don't you think?" Ayu asked Ryoma. He nodded.

"That was cool..." Eiji said with stars in his eyes, completely unaware of the damage that his teammates had sustained. The other ninjas other than those from Konoha was still in shock from the rookies being able to control dragons. The lights blinked suddenly, as it caught everyone attention. The lights stopped, as it showed...

Sadaharu Inui

Vs.

Haru Sakuno

Ryoma smiled at the torture that Sakura was going to give Inui...As Ayu instead looked on in both worry and amusement. The regulars just cheered on for Inui saying that they could beat her. Sakura twitched, and she decided on trying out her training that Tsunade had been doing for her. Tsunade smiled, and couldn't wait for the hard work to pay off, seeing the matching. This match was going to be a fun one. The ninjas from Konoha smiled. A boy who was 15 years old was going to get beaten by a 12 year old.

**Hope you like this chappie. By the way, just to warn you now, my chapters are going to be more shorter since I'm only going to focus on one match per chapter. Hopefully you don't mind. Until next time!**


	14. Fight 3! Sakura and Inui!

**Hiya! I would like to tell you one thing, and that is how I will be updating both of my stories, so it will take awhile for my chapters. Both of my stories, will try to have the same amount of chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sadaharu Inui_

_Vs._

_Haru Sakuno_

_Ryoma smiled at the torture that Sakura was going to give Inui...As Ayu instead looked on in both worry and amusement. The regulars just cheered on for Inui saying that they could beat her. Sakura twitched, and she decided on trying out her training that Tsunade had been doing for her. Tsunade smiled, and couldn't wait for the hard work to pay off, seeing the matching. This match was going to be a fun one. The ninjas from Konoha smiled. A boy who was 15 years old was going to get beaten by a 12 year old._

_End Recap:_

Sakura looked confident all the way, Sasuke cheering her on, by giving her a pat on the back and a few compliments on what he had seen. He had been able to see the training that Sakura was going through, and that was going to be tough for Inui to handle. In some ways, Sasuke felt sorry for Inui. Sakura jumped over the railing, and used chakra to soften the landing. The snow had already melted, leaving puddles of water around. Inui adjusted his glasses, as he muttered a few things to himself. He jumped off the railing too...but landed inside a gigantic puddle...more like _river _of water. His clothes got all wet, and he didn't land correctly. Too many ninjas were laughing by now. Sakura giggled just a bit. They stood in their respective positions. The conductor stared at them.

"Alright...you may begin!" He yelled out, as he jumped out of the way. Inui first took out his katana, as his dragon Ryuu Kaze. The dragon shot out, in the direction of Sakura, as she had to jump out of the way to avoid the attack. The dragon recoiled, as he turned back to bite Sakura. Sakura, luckily, was taught how to switch positions in mid-air by her taichou. Her body spinned, barely avoiding the attack. She landed on her legs, and crouched down to think. Inui was levitating slightly.

"You're good." Sakura complimented.

"95 chance of me winning this battle...89 chance of Sakura toward me..." Inui muttered to himself. But he was wrong, as Sakura charged toward Inui with her fist packed with chakra. Unfortunately, no one knew what would happen...and so Inui was hit face first with that punch, sending him flying straight into the wall, creating a human-sized hole. Everyone was silent. The conductor was going to call it that Sakura had won, but she knew better. She created 5 clones, and inputted chakra right into her kunais, as she threw them toward the opposite direction. 4 out of 5 kunais hit the target, as Inui visualized. The Sakura clones charged, each using taijutsu. One kicked, as Inui focused wind into his right arm, blocking the attack, ducking his head to avoid a punch from another clone. He jumped up to avoid a leg swipe and did a back-flip in mid-air to avoid a clone flying over him. The real Sakura, Inui couldn't find, since Sakura had mastered her chakra control to perfection. His dragon finally came to help, as he made all the clones go poof. Sakura was no where to be found. Inui sensed something underneath him, but didn't dodge in time to meet another punch straight to his face. He was knocked out instantly.

"Inui is no longer able to battle, Sakuno is the winner!" He yelled out. The ANBUs rushed out to help Inui, but Sakura told them no, as she carried Inui on her back, and jumped upwards to the railing. Momo and Kaidoh finally woke up, as they quarelled yet again. It was irritating. The group had some laughs, until the board beeped.

Tezuka Kunimitsu

vs.

Fuji Shusuke

The two looked at each other...They had always wondered if which one was better, but never had they thought that they would settle it in these kind of matches. It was amusing. Ryoma smirked. He wondered this too. Momo and Eiji were cheering. This would be a amusing match. Water...vs. Fire.

**Sorry, if my chapters aren't good. I'm not good at writing fighting scenes.**


	15. Brief Summary

**IMPORTANT NOTE : So Sorry, but I'm going to just be typing out the matches for this one, so you won't get a full description...This will just be a brief summary of their lives, the next chapter will be a time skip to their ages being 15/16. I would like to thank many of the reviewers. Thanks again for you reviews! Even for those that hated my story...Oh well, no harm can be done.**

"Fuji."

"Tezuka."

Their eyes were confident and boring into each other's.

"Oi! You have a match!" Ayu yelled at them. They nodded, but still stayed still. Ayu's and Sakura's temper got ahold of them. You were suppose to settle things in the match! Not by staring god damn it!

"Hurry up and get the hell down there!" Both girls yelled, as they pushed both males off the railing, off the 2cd floor, onto the hard, cold floor.

"Ooof!" They both muttered when they fell. They sent glares toward the girls that were uneffective, as they then went over with to their respective positions.

"Begin!" The conductor yelled.

(I'm becoming a bit lazy, so sorry! I won't describe the matches anymore...These are the winnings and matches.)

Tezuka Kunimitsu vs. Fuji Shusuke - Winner - Tezuka Kunimitsu

Shuchiroh Oishi vs. Kirintao Sukitayo- Winner - Kirintao Sukitayo

Inui Sadaharu vs. Haruno Sakura - Winner - Haruno Sakura

Kawamura Taka vs. Kajisuki Inata - Winner - Kajisuki Inata

Momoshiro Takeshi vs. Kaidoh Kaoru - Winner - Tie

Kunasaki Ayu vs. Higa Suki - Winner - Kunasaki Ayu

Echizen Ryoma vs. Sento Naito - Winner - Echizen Ryoma

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Tuyosi Fukitau - Winner - Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Wataru Tanemura - Winner - Uzumaki Naruto

Kikumaru Eiji vs. Mahinda Monatu - Winner - Kikumaru Eiji

During the real Chunin Exams

1. Kikumaru Eiji vs. Haruno Sakura - Winner - Haruno Sakura

2. Kajisuki Inata vs. Echizen Ryoma - Winner vs. Uzumaki Naruto - Winner Echizen Ryoma, Winner - tie

3. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Kirintao Sukitayo - Winner Kirintao Sukitayo

4. Kunasaki Ayu vs. Kunimitsu Tezuka - Winner - tie

It had been 6 months since the regular's arrival into the ninja world. They were doing fine. Already, a fan-club was forming ever since the Chunin Exams. None of them had been considered chunin because of what had happened during the forest of death, but the next time all advanced to chunin. They were well known in a matter of months throughout the village, and was alerted of everything that happened in the village. Soon enough, with all of these missions...the regulars stopped spending time with them. Instead, they spended time with their 'cool friends. Then, there was the time when they became just like Sasuke. They liked the ninja life, but what they like was the power. Ever since the incident in the Forest of Death, they had never really been the same ever again. Their quest for power had begun...and the chose to go to...

**SORRY! sorry for the very short chapter, but...It's hard for me to write out the entire thing, so it's time for time skip in next chapter.**


	16. Halloween Party and Unexpected Visitors

**ALERT! This chapter is a major time-skip. 4 years from episode 1. The date in my fiction is now Ocotober 12. Also, even though Sasuke didn't go with Orochimaru, Sakura and Sasuke needed another teammate, and so...yea, Sai went with them. All insults went to Sasuke instead. Here are the ages of the characters.**

**Sakura - 15**

**Naruto - 15**

**Sasuke - 15**

**Sai - 16**

**Kakashi - 29**

**Yamato/Tenzo - 27-28**

**Shikamaru - 15**

**Ino - 15**

**Chouji - 15**

**Asuma - 30**

**Hinata - 15**

**Hanabi - 10**

**Kiba - 15**

**Akamaru - 6**

**Shino - 15**

**Kurenai - 30**

**Lee - 16**

**Tenten - 16**

**Neji - 16**

**Gai - 29**

**Temari - **

**Gaara - 15**

**Kankuro - 17**

**Nina -15**

**Hiroki - 15**

**Tetsushi - 15**

**Ayu - 14**

**Ryoma - 14**

**Momo - 16**

**Kaidoh - 16**

**Eiji - 17**

**Taka - 17**

**Oishi - 17**

**Inui - 17**

**Fuji - 17**

**Tezuka - 17**

**Tsunade - 53**

**Shizune - 31**

**Jiraiya - 53**

**Anko - 27**

**Orochimaru - 53**

**Kabuto - 22**

**Konohamaru - 12**

**Udon - 11**

**Moegi - 11**

_1Recap:_

_It had been 6 months since the regulars arrival into the ninja world. They were doing fine. Already, a fan-club was forming ever since the Chunin Exams. None of them had been considered chunin because of what had happened during the forest of death, but the next time all advanced to chunin. They were well known in a matter of months throughout the village, and was alerted of everything that happened in the village. Soon enough, with all of these missions...the regulars stopped spending time with them. Instead, they spended time with their 'cool friends. Then, there was the time when they became just like Sasuke. They liked the ninja life, but what they like was the power. Ever since the incident in the Forest of Death, they had never really been the same ever again. Their quest for power had begun...and the chose to go to..._

_End Recap:_

The birds were chirping happily, as villagers among this peaceful place wondered around on their ways. Children met up with their friends and you could hear people running on roofs. A certain pink-haired kuniochi was walking through looking around. She had on a red short-sleeved shirt. the sleeves were only half of what a normal t-shirt was. It was zipped up, going from the bottom middle to the top, the collar zipper unzipped. In the back of her shirt, was a white circle. Pale pink 5-6 length arm warmers covered her elbows, the middle covering the elbows, and the rest covering whatever it could until it ended. 2 1/2 inches covering the top side of the elbow, and the other 2 1/2 covering the bottom part of her elbow. A pale pink skirt was worn, and it had slits in a few of the sides. In the front of the skirt had a large slit going through it until about 2-3 inches or more from the top of the skirt. Though, it wasn't really a slit, more like a small, but long piece of the skirt taken out, like a triangle shape. At the sides were slits too, that went up to the same length, and because it was at the side, the slit was a bit stretched, with a black strap holding it together. In the back of the skirt was also the same slit as the front. Underneath it were dark green or black legging, going down to a few couple inches above her knee. White bandages were wrapped around her leggings on her right leg, with a black pouch strapped to it. Inside were many sharp items. She wore black ninja heel boots, that went up to 2-3 inches below her knees. The part covering her toes weren't there. She had a red headband worn around her head behind her bangs like something to replace a ribbon. Her bright emerald eyes shone, her short pink, shoulder-length hair swaying slightly in the wind. She was walking around, until she heard a shout.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" Sakura turns around to meet the faces of Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon.

"Konohamaru?" Sakura asks as they come to a stop.

"Where are you going?" Konohamaru wonders.

"The village's main gate. I'm going to pick up the afternoon traffic report for Tsunade-sama. Do you want to come?" Sakura asks.

Steps in another part of the village are heard, as a blond-haired boy walks around. He wear something like a orange jumpsuit with a bit of brown, and a blue whirlpool sign in the back. He wears brown ninja sandals, and had a kunai pouch strapped on his right leg. A brown headband with long tails cover his forehead, as the tails flow behind him. His sapphire eyes shine with happiness and memories. Another man, around 50s, walks behind him with long silver hair. Behind them, was a raven-haired man with deep onyx eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a white long sleeve t-shirt underneath. He wore white shorts that went down to 2 inches above his knees, and he wore blue sandals that then had white bandages wrapping up from his ankle.

"It's been 2 and a half years..." The blond boy says. The raven-haired boy just looks at him with bored eyes.

"Yea." The silver man replies, as they look around to find that nothing has changed.

"Come to think of it, have you heard anything from Naruto-nii-chan?" Konohamaru asks from the other side of the building.

"Nope, nothing at all." Sakura replies. Then, she hears running footsteps, she turns her head, only to be glomped by a certain blue-head.

"Saku-chan!" She yells. Sakura giggles.

"Ayu. You're already back from your mission?" Sakura asks her. Ayu nods. Ayu was currently wearing a black t-shirt with a white long-sleeves shirt underneath. She wore her black hat over her mid-back blue hair. It was layered and textured, and the tied up in a side ponytail to the left, the right bangs left as it is, at the side of her face, while the left bangs were included inside the side ponytail. It was tied with a white rubber band. A blue bracelet worn over her left wrist, and she was wearing white shorts that went to about a little bit lower then her mid thighs. Black full-covered 1 inch heel boots that went to 2-3 inches below her shorts covered her legs and feet. The bottom of the shoe didn't have a part of the heel that went up, instead, it was all covered, but the place where she had her feet went slightly up, but not too much. A slightly large beige colored pouch hung on her left side, hanging by a strap that hung onto her waist. It contained medical supplies, scrolls, kunais, shurikens, all her weapons. She had come across it during a mission, and found she could fit anything she wanted in there. Her blue head band was worn around her neck.

"A piece of cake!" Ayu says. They walk over to the main gate as they get the traffic report.

"Konnichiwa! Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." Sakura greets them.

"They're back!" Izumo says. They look at him in confusion.

"Go take a look around town. You'll find something interesting."

"something interesting?" Then, a thought strikes Sakura.

"You don't mean..." They run off. (Everything happens like before, just include Sasuke in it, and don't think of Sai as the 'new guy', only to the two boys. Read on to find out.)

**Okay, time-skip again. Let's go to October 31.**

"Sakura-chan! What do you think we should wear for the party?" Naruto asks her.

"Baka! How the hell should I know?" Sakura says, as she bonks him on the head.

"Itai! Sakura-chan, you don't need to be so harsh..." Naruto says as he rubs his sore head. Sai sighs. He had opened up to them a lot by now. He even called them by their first names now. Even though Sasuke didn't leave for Orochimaru, he and Naruto did leave to go train, leaving Sakura all alone until Sai decided to come in, his master knowing that she was clsoe with Tsunade, hoping to have him infiltrate the office. Fortunately, the plan backfired, and now he is in jail for life. Sai became close friends with Sakura, but didn't become so well with Naruto and Sasuke until a week before.

"Sakura, Naruto, calm down." Sai says. Soon, the giant door was slammed open, as there showed everyone...Well, almost everyone. But, I'll get to that later.

"Oi! Forehead! We need help in picking out our outfits here!" Ino yells. She is wearing a purple tank, with white knee pants, and purple heels. Her blond hair was tied in her usual ponytail, her bangs on one side.

"Ino-chan..." Hinata said. She was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans, and blue ninja sandals.

"Ino, calm down. You're going to break the house apart." Tenten comments, as she walks into the room. She was wearing a green off shoulder shirt, with a black tank underneath. Blue denim shorts that went down to a little bit below her mid-thigh were worn, and she had on white sneakers.

"Yo! Sakura! I brought everyone! Even Gaara!" Temari yells out. She was wearing a yellow short-sleeved hoodie, and a blue denim knee pants, with white shoes. Her hair was up in her usual 4 ponytails.

The boys flutter into the large living room. Sakura was in fact very rich now. She had been the last living Haruno, and all wealth and everything was given to her. She didn't expect it to be soo much.

"Okay! So now, boys, choose what you are going wear for Halloween! We have a lot of clothes!" Sakura says. The boys groan, as they walk into the humongous walk-in-closet. An hour later, all boys are done.

Gaara is dressing as a panda...which Temari had forced him into. He had on a giant fake panda head with a hole in the front for the head, and he had on the panda suit. The marks around his eyes made him seem more like a panda. Kankuro was going as a cat...which Temari had also forced him into too. He had on the mask that he wore normally, with pink triangles painted on each 'ear.' His nose was painted pink, with black whiskers, and he was wearing a black kitty suit, with the black tail too. It was hilarious to Temari to see her brothers like that. They both had a black bag with the symbol of Suna in white in the middle of the bag.

"I swear, if you weren't my sister, I would kill you right now." Both Gaara and Kankuro said at the same time.

"I would like to see you try with me having these photos of you!" Temari exclaimed with glee. This only caused the boys to groan even more.

Temari was dressing as a witch. Her blond hair was down, and a black witch hat was worn on her head. A black short-sleeved dress was worn on her that went down to mid-thigh, and the back with down a bit more. It had a long slit in one side, and the bottom looked like it was ripped. Short black boots were worn on her feet, and she had a clean broom in one hand, plus a purple pumpkin.

"Kawaii! Panda-chan! Neko-chan!" All the girls exclaimed. Kankuro blushed a shade of tomato, and so did Gaara, but his was a microscopic one. Only a few noticed it.

Sasuke had dressed as vampire. He had the mini fangs that stuck out of his mouth, and wore a black cape, the outside black, and the inside red. It connected together in the front, with a red rose pin, and the top covered up to his chin. He wore a black dress suit, the top jacket bottom in the back extended down farther and went down to his shins. There was no white showing at all on the suit. He wore black shiny shoes, and had on black gloves. Sai wore the exact same thing, except instead the inside of the cape was blue, and the rose pin was blue. They both had a bat shaped bag with the Konoha symbol on it in either red or blue. Naruto dressed as a fox. He wore the fox ears headband over his blond hair, the ear being a golden color matching his hair. His nose was painted with the whiskers and nose, and he wore a orange dress suit with the orange jacket, and it went down to his shins the bottom in the back of the jacket. The middle did show white, like a normal tuxedo. He wore white shoes with orange laces, and in the back had a orange tail with a white tip. He had a white pumpkin with a the Konoha symbol in red and a fox's face imprinted on the bag. Sakura dressed as a magician, with the magical powers kind. Though, what she wore was a little bit different. Sakura wore a tight white short-sleeved dress, that went down to her mid-thighs, and black shorts underneath the dress that extended down to 2 inches above her knees. The dress had slits at the sides, the length being from her waist to the end. A black belt was worn loosely around her waist, and the dress had a modest mid-cut near the chest. She wore a black choker, with a white Konoha symbol hanging on the choker. White full cover boots were worn that went to 1 inch below her knees. A black cape was worn around Sakura, and tying it together was a white crescent moon with a black star pendant, and the design at the end of the cape had a white long thick line going all the way around with the large Konoha symbol in the back in white. Black long gloves that went to the middle of her elbow and shoulder, and a white bracelet worn around her right arm. A white magician hat was worn on her head, the tip being pointed a bit downwards, with a black star hanging from the tip. She held a large staff with a moon and star on it. Sakura held in her other hand, a pink pumpkin used to hold her candy. Ayu dressed as her twin. She wore the same thing, except the color of the clothes were the other. The opposite twin. Ryoma dressed as a a black cat. His golden eyes were enough to fool someone. So, he wore a black velvet jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore black pants, and white velvet shoes with the impression of claws on them, the same thing as his white gloves too. Pink paint was applied on his nose, with black painted whiskers. A black tail with a white tip was attached to the back of his pants, which somehow moved by itself. He held a black pumpkin.

"How is that tail moving?" Hiroki asked. Ryoma shrugged.

"How should I know? Ask Sakura." Everyone turned to Sakura.

"Hey, don't look at me. Blame the company. Hey, that rhymes." Everyone shook their head.

"You guys really do look like twins! Sai and Sasuke, and Sakura and Ayu!" Ino yelled.

"Naruto-kun, you really look nice inside that costume." Hinata commented. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks a lot Hinata! You do too!" Naruto said, as he hugged his girlfriend.

Hinata dressed as a water nymph. She had on the fake pointy ear, and her long sorta midnight blue hair was wavy, with a light blue headband worn around her head to keep it away from her face. Hinata wore a strapped light blue dress that went down to 3-4 inches from her knees, that went tight around her waist, and extended out from there, but not too much, and light blue shorts were underneath. She had on long dark blue full cover boots that went to 2-3 inches below her dress, and long dark blue gloves that went to the same length as Sakura's. A blue choker was worn around her neck. A blue pumpkin was held by her. Kiba dressed as a wolf, a silver wolf. He had on the silver fake ears, and wore a grey jacket with the hood. The hood had fake silver fur on it, lining the edges of the hood. Kiba wore silver pants, and shoes that had claws on them, and gloves that also had gloves on them in silver. The clothes were silky and velvet, and his teeth were like Akamaru's, giving him the impression of a wolf. He held a black paper bag. Shino didn't want to be anything. He decided to be himself, sadly enough. Even after bribing and threats...

"Come on Shino! At least put on something light! Like a hat or so?" Ino whined.

"No." He replied.

"It's Halloween! It only comes once a year! And we will have a lot of candy!" Nina popped up from his back.

"No."

"Do it before we throw you off the 5th story." Sakura came to him.

"...As much as that is tempting, no."

"Do it before we squash your bugs." Hinata said.

"I never thought you would join in on this too Hinata."

"...Hinata, what have these girls been teaching you?" Neji asked his cousin.

"...Nothing." Hinata replied, as she hid behind Temari.

"Do it before we..." Naruto's voice quieted slowly.

"Do what?" Shino asked.

"We...we take away your ramen!" Naruto yelled, as his response was a knock to the head.

"Dobe. Only you like ramen." Sasuke retreated his hand back.

"Not! Ramen is the best thing in the world!" That only came with more punches, and kicks. Soon enough, Hinata was trying to help him. This resulted with Shino not wearing anything.

Ino dressed as a princess. She wore a beautiful gown. It was purple in color, off shoulder, short sleeves. The dress went tight around her chest, and at her waist, a large dark purple ribbon was tied around, and in the back was tied in a bow, the loose parts of the ribbon dangling in the back. From the waist, there it expanded out, but not too big. The design on the dress at the lower part, had parts of the dress pinned up with purple butterflies. The dress had a white layer underneath, so it showed that. The dress went down to about 4 inches above Ino's ankles. Then, she wore 2 inch strapped purple high heels. It would had purple strings tie around her feet, and then wrap aroud a bit near her ankle. Then, It would tie up in a criss-cross motion up to 6 inches. Long dark purple gloves were worn on her arm, that instead of being full covered, all fabric stretched to her middle finger, and a gold band was tieing it together, it being worn on her middle finger. A real gold ring with a purple amethyst and white stones decorated had worn on her right 4th finger, her "engagement finger" but of course it was for fun, not real engagement. A dark purple necklace was worn around her neck, with a gold crown on it. Ino had a tiny gold crown worn on her head sideways, and her hair was straightened out, and down. Her bangs were brushed to the side of her face, instead of covering it. She also wore light blush, and light pink lip gloss, with a bit of mascara. Gold dangling earings with purple butterflies worn on her ears. She carried a gold pumpkin. Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

"I-Ino...is that you?" Ino giggled.

"What? You can't realize your own girlfriend?"

Shikamaru wore a prince costume. He had on a red jacket, like Sasuke's and Sai's, in the back it extended down. The jacket was button up with black shiny buttons, and he wore red pants. Black shiny shoes worn on his feet, and he wore black gloves. A black cape rested on his shoulders, gold caps were on his shoulders. A gold crown was also set sideways on his head, and a real gold ring with red rubies and white stones decorated the band, which was worn on his right engagment finger. Shikamaru also held a gold pumpkin.

"Well, it looks like we'll...be pretending to be engaged?" Ino blushed.

"Sure." Their hands entwined together, as they sat down on the couch.

Lee was still dressed in his normal clothes...if you called it 'normal'. Lee even though he didn't really dress up, said he was Gai. Neji had been forced to dress up. Somehow, Tenten and the others had managed to get a ANBU costume. Neji wore the same mask and everything, including, a pair of katanas strapped onto his back, with a white mask with black stripes. Tenten, dressed up as his ANBU princess. She wore the same ANBU mask, except the stripes were white, and the mask was black. She wore a tube white dress, that was similar to Ino's. The dress hung nicely on her curves, and the dress was tight, then expanded outwards at her waist. A huge black ribbon tied itself right there, and then wrapped around her waist 2 times, then in the back was tied into a large bow. The dress only went down to 2 inches above her knee. There, black knee high boots covered her feet, and at the top were two black ribbons in bows. Then, Tenten wore a black tube top right under the dress, and black shorts with a white belt hanging loosely on her waist. White bandages wrapped from her mid-thigh to 3 inches above her knee, and a kunai pouch underneath with scrolls, and two tiny knives that could be transformed into katanas when opened. Her sleek brown hair was let down, and curled a bit at the end, with a real golden clip holding back her bangs on the right side. Long black gloves were worn on her hand, that went to the middle of her elbow and shoulder, and inside there were a few senbon needles carefully tucked in, covered in poison. Both of them held a white pumpkin.

"Let me guess...You're wearing shorts and a shirt under that aren't you?" Neji asked Tenten. Tenten pouted, even though no one could see.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Because I know the Tenten would never be caught dead wearing a dress that short." Tenten giggled.

"Aww...My Neji." Neji blushed, and luckily for him, he was wearing a mask, because he would never be caught dead blushing.

Nina had dressed something like a witch...(Look for the anime.) Nina wore a long red dress that went down to about a few inches below her mid-thighs. The dress had long puffy sleeves that then tightened about 5 inches below her shoulders. Then, the sleeves ended about 4-5 inch above her wrist. Underneath the dress, Nina wore a collared shirt that showed over the dress, the collar part sticking out from the neckline of the red dress, and folding downwards. Then, the long sleeves stuck out from the dress's sleeves, and were buttoned and folded up covering from her wrist to 2 inches over the red sleeves. The dress had a large turquoise bow tied in the middle and in the middle of the bow was a large blue gem, and in the back, were two tails that had gold buttons at the end of the tails, and it flowed about. The dress tightened at her waist, and then puffed outwards quite a lot. At about 5 inches below her waist, the dress separated, going diagonally away from each other and extended downwards to about 2 inches above Nina's knees, but you couldn't really tell since she had a pink layer under the dress. It also tightened at her waist, and then puff out, it's puffing extended to the amount that the tight red dress could allow. The pink layer went down to 2 inches above her mid-calf, and then brown knee-high boots were worn. It had 2 inch heels, and the boot was zipped up. Nina wore a red hat, that the sides were long so that it extended over her head and rested at her sides. The brim of the hat was pink, and from the back of the brim had two red tails that went down tp her shoulders. She held a yellow pumpkin in her hands.

"Ne ne, Hiroki-kun! Look! I'm a witch!" Nina said out enthousiaticly from her spot. Hiroki stifled a chuckle.

"You sure? 'Cuz you look like a normal high-school girl to me." Nina pouted. She punched him playfully.

"Meanie!"

Hiroki dressed as a prince. (check anime episode 25 2/2, near the end before the ending song) He wore white pants, with white shiny shoes that had black heels. Two black belts wrapped him, and then the excess part of the belt was left to dangle. He wore a white collared shirt, that then had long puffy sleeves, and at the end the sleeves then folded back upwards. Over the white shirt, he wore a black vest, and the ending part of the vest was lined in black. Black shiny buttons held it together, and then Hiroki wore a blue tie. A white cape flowed around Hiroki, like a himation. The left side of the cape wrapped over his shoulder, and the other part wrapped around his right arm, off of his shoulder. Then, it went from there to the other part of the cape, and was tied with a gold and red brooch. The excess parts dangled, even though it wasn't much. The cape showed what he was wearing, instead of covering him. The cape went down to Hiroki's ankles. Tetsushi dressed as his twin. He wore the exact same thing, except in another color, black and white. The brooch was gold and blue. They both held white bags with the Konoha symbol on it in red.

"Well, now that everyone had chosen what to wear, let's go out trick-or-treating!" Sakura yelled, as everyone cheered, and they all piled out into the yard.

"Okay, so the party starts in half a hour...What should we do?" Everyone shrugged, as Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Why don't we go eat? Ichiraku just opened up more seatings so that we all can fit in. They all agreed. They walked over to the ramen stand chatting happily with each other, no one aware of the 8 pair of eyes watching them.

"Heh, pathetic. Trick-or-treating? Costume parties? They've been reduced to nothing." One teenage boy with black-brown spikey hair and violet eyes. A boy with light brown hair that fell at his shoulders nodded. His eyes were closed.

"Sou...It's hard to believe that _they _were top ANBU. Echizen and them."

"I still can't believe that they didn't teach us anything! They will know how strong we've become." A red-headed boy said sternly. He had a white bandage over his cheek.

"Don't let your guard down. And don't bother trying to take them down. Their a waste of our time." A boy with light brown hair, same like the other boy, except with glasses.

"Besides, remember what our master said. Only retrieve the Uchiha, Echizen, and Haruno. They will help him succeed in taking over Konoha." A boy with black hair that was close to his head and had two bangs.

"I wonder..." A boy with matted black hair said out loud.

"Wonder what?" A boy with rectangular glasses that didn't show his eyes asked the youngster.

"I wonder how would my snakes feel if they were fed Echizen's body..." He replied.

"God! You think the most gruesomest thoughts!" A boy with spiky brown hair replied in disgust.

"Come on, the only way we'll be able to get them is if we go to this party too." The red headed boy replied. Then, a crackle came. They each wore speakers.

_"Remember, you will do everything possible."_

They all nodded.

"Hai." They said all at once.

_"And do not get caught. Do not tell them who you are, and put on the genjutsu to not reveal yourself..you got it?"_

"Hai...Orochimaru-sama."

_"Very well...I have my utmost faith in you, Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh, Taka, Eiji, Inui, Momo."_

They each nodded, as their names were said.

"We understand..."

**Weeee...So now you know that the regulars went over to the evil side...And Orochimaru is their leader. Oh, and by the way, I have another story I'm doing, and I'm wondering if you could vote on my poll please? I really need to know who wants whom with my main character. Look on profile for it, and read my story please. Thanks!**


	17. Time For A New Start Again

**Hey! Sorry about the _super _long update. I got back from Washington D.C. not too long ago, and plus I had Science testing, and other stories...So very sorry! Anyhow, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Hai...Orochimaru-sama."_

_"Very well...I have my utmost faith in you, Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh, Taka, Eiji, Inui, Momo."_

_They each nodded, as their names were said._

_"We understand..."_

_End Recap:_

The entire gang started going over to the new and improved Ichariku, where it was like a restruant now. They chattered loudly, leaving many to stare and smile at your childish antics.

"I'm going to get more candy than any of you!" Naruto yelled. Kiba scoffed.

"As if! I'm the one getting more candy!" Kiba yelled back. Naruto scowled.

"Hah! I'll take that on as a bet!" Naruto exclaimed back. Thus started the war of who was getting the most candy. Sasuke was grumbling at his bad luck of being stuck with the two idiots. He place a arm over his girlfriend protectively, as he was aware of how she could start pumelling the life out of the two, and the fangirls' glares at her.

"This will surely be interesting." Shino muttered to himself. 20 minutes later, they finally arrived at Ichiraku. They ordered their bowls, and 5 minutes later, they finally got their meals. Naruto drooled at the ramen.

"Idatikimasu!" Naruto and the rest dug into their ramen. Ayu and a few others simply munched on their dango stick. Suddenly, 8 men went up to the seats next to them, and started ordering.

"Ano...who are you?" Hinata asked.

One had short, spiky silver hair, and gold eyes. He was wearing normal clothes. Black jeans, and a white jacket, underneath a blue t-shirt. Another boy had light tan brown hair, that went to his shoulders, and black onyx eyes. The third boy had blond hair that stood upwards, and then went down to the nape of his neck, and purple eyes. The next had black hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair with dark red highlights, but the same blue eyes. The next had silver hair and brown eyes, and the one next to him had white hair and silver eyes. The last one had red hair and green eyes.

"Ah, we're new here! The boy with light tan hair and onyx eyes replied cheerfully. "My name is Enimusa Kaito."

"I'm Himitsu Tosuka." Replied the one with red hair and green eyes.

"Fukari Hidai." The one with black hair and blue eyes.

"Fukari Jidai." The one with black hair, red highlights, blue eyes.

"Dusiko Tsukito." The one with spiky silver hair, gold eyes.

"Hajime Kaji." the one with blond hair and purple eyes.

"Pitero Dusiko." Silver hair and brown eyes.

"Montai Fukaru." The one with white hair and silver eyes. The Naruto gang smiled, as they greeted each other. Suddenly, Naruto lit up with an idea.

"Hey! Why don't you come with us to our Halloween party?" Naruto asked excitedly, as the 8 exchanged glances with each other. They then nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Tsukito said, as he smiled. But what they didn't know, was the meaning of the glances that they had sended each other earlier. 10 minutes later...

"Uzumaki Naruto is in the house!" Naruto yelled, as he bursted through the doors of Hatake Kakashi's house.

cricket cricket

"Well, how nice of you to...burst in like that, Naruto." Kakashi said, as he walked up to the, dressed like a Scarecrow. He then eyed the new 8 teens. But, inwardly he frowned.

_'8? But...that's how the entire number of friends Ryoma lost not too long ago...Better keep an eye on them.' _Kakashi thought, but kept up a perfect mask.

"And who are these new people? Care to explain Sakura?" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"These are some new friends. Fukaru, Dusiko, Kaji, Tsukito, Hidai and Jidai, Tosuka, and Kaito. Guys, this was our past sensei when we were Genin." The 8 nodded, as they exchanged greetings, unaware that Kakashi was very suspicous of them, _very _suspicious of them. But, after a few couple of minutes, he started to warm up to them, and shoved the nagging feeling to the back of his head...

Boy Kakashi, you should always listen to your instincts...

For, just a few hours later...The house was on fire, and the evil crackling of a Sanin roamed throughout the streets of Konoha, as the smell of burning flesh, wood, stone, ground, dirt, and houses filled what was supposed to be a Happy Halloween....

"You know, Echizen. You've gotten sloppy over the years, haven't you?" Momoshiro said, as he canceled the genjutsu he had put over him. Ryoma grimaced, from his positon on the ground. Blood was pooling around his almost limp body, and everyone else was doing much better.

"To actually think that I trusted you...." Royma said, as he coughed out blood. Momoshiro smirked, as he kicked his younger kouhai's body.

"Well, you were wrong, Ec-hi-zen." Momoshiro whispered into the boy's ear, as he lifted up Ryoma by his dull, black/green hair. But, what Momoshiro iddn't know was that he was pretending, as immediately, Momoshiro flew black, crashing a few couple of trees. He grimaced from the kick.

"H-how..." Momoshiro stuttered out, as this time he coughed out blood. Ryoma smirked.

"I'm a ninja. Never underestimate me...Momo-_senpai." _Ryoma glared harshly at him, as he took out his sword. Momoshiro closed his eyes. He knew what was coming, but what he didn't expect to hear...was a memory jutsu.

"W-what are you doing!?" Momoshiro yelled out.

"Giving back your past life." Ryoma replied, as from their different places, all the regulars except Ryoma, went back to their Tokyo, with no memory what-so-ever about this incident. Ayu jumped down beside him, as she catched his falling body. He sighed in relief.

"Finally....They have their own lives yet again." Ryoma whispered out, as Ayu nodded, and proceeded to heal him. Ayu sighed, for she knew what else he had erased from their memory...

_Him....He had erased himself from all of their memories..._

"Ryoma...Try think about yourself for once." Ayu joked slightly, as a green glow emitted from her hands, and without a second thought, pushed it down on his chest, as the wounds quickly closed. Then, she slung his right arm around her neck, as she walked through the deserted streets, and knew there was going to be a massive funeral tonight. Orochimaru, from far away, let his laughter echoe, as he got away yet again, and Ayu cursed under her breath, but then looked up at the sky.

"Maybe...we should've never gone to their world in the first place." Ayu muttered to herself, as she carried the unconsious boy in her arms toward where the Hokage was, also healing many others. She looked over everyone, taking in their sloppy forms and disheveled and blood-stained clothing. They all looked at her, with a message in their eyes.

"Time for a new start...again." Ayu said, as she listened to the wind agreeing behind her, a flock of blue masking her vision, as she fell into darkness.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Thanks for reading.**


	18. Arrival at Seiota University

**Sorry for the long update! Well...sorta long, but still, seeing as my last chapter was super short, I need to try and make up for it. So, the chapter might be long, might be short. Sorry if it's short. So, here's the story!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Maybe...we should've never gone to their world in the first place." Ayu muttered to herself, as she carried the unconscious boy in her arms toward where the Hokage was, also healing many others. She looked over everyone, taking in their sloppy forms and disheveled and blood-stained clothing. They all looked at her, with a message in their eyes._

_"Time for a new start...again." Ayu said, as she listened to the wind agreeing behind her, a flock of blue masking her vision, as she fell into darkness._

_End Recap:_

A yellow ball came zooming over a net, as where it landed left a giant dent.

"Dunk Smash!" A boy cried out, as he landed on his feet. He grinned, his amethyst eyes sparkling with proudness. A red short-sleeved jacket was worn over a black t-shirt unzipped, and white knee-shorts were his pants.

"Yo! Momo!" Momoshiro turned to meet his friend, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Hey! Eij-sempai!" Momoshiro greeted his red-headed friend. Momo's body, was more toned now, and his hair was kept in the same, spiky, broom formation.

"Momo! You know that you don't need to call me 'sempai' anymore." Eiji said, chuckling. He had grown slightly taller, his red hair slightly longer than before, but not too much.

"I know, but it doesn't seem right. Hey, I wonder how did we ever win the nationals by the way...Seems like someone is missing from our lives." Momo said. Eiji frowned.

"Nya! I know! Everytime we go by that empty space between those two houses, I look there and I think of a boy, and a cat..." Eiji thought back.

"Oh well. Hey! Guess what? There's a new famous tennis player!" Eiji said sadly. Momoshiro looked at him in shock.

"Another one? Man, Japan is becoming low. They'll let anyone in nowadays." Momo sighed, as he tapped his racket on his shoulder.

"Come on Momo. Buchou is waiting for us." Momoshiro nodded, as they left the tennis courts, and went through a cherry blossom path. When it ended, there was a massive amount of tennis courts. A boy like them, but mostly Eiji's age jogged by.

"Momo. Eiji. Tezuka-buchou, Atobe-buchou, and Yukimura-buchou are looking for you." Momo and Eiji gulped.

"Aw man! We were just practicing! Sanada! Help us!" Momo and Eiji whined. Sanada chuckled, but then sped off, leaving the two.

"NOOOOO!!! COME BACK!" They wailed. Whacks came shortly after. The two turned, rubbing their heads to see Kaidoh and Oishi.

"Stop whining..." Kaidoh rubbed his ear from their painful wails. Momo glared.

"Whatever." Oishi sighed, as he watched the two.

"Come on. We're already in college. It's been 3 years since high school." Oishi told them.

"Nya! I know! You're still acting like high-schoolers!" Eiji popped out from behind Kaidoh and Momoshiro, scaring them to death...Well, almost to death.

"GAH! EIJI-SEMPAI!" The two screamed out. Oishi walked back toward the courts.

"Come on, the buchous are assembling everyone. We need to prepare for our games coming up. And look for someone to fill in the spots." The 3 behind nodded, as they jogged up to catch up.

"We'll show Japan that Seiota University is the best."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A boy with a silver hat on his head sighed. His dark green and black hair, glistened under the specks of sun from under the dark, thick branches full of leaves, and his eyes opened, to reveal golden, cat-like eyes. He was wearing a regular black t-shirt, and black fingerless gloves covered parts of his hand. A black cloth with a metal piece nailed onto it was tied around his neck loosely, the metal having something etched onto it. A silver jacket that had long sleeves was worn over the t-shirt, unzipped, and black pants that went all the way down to his ankles, handing on a bit so the end fell off slightly, and black ninja shoes covered his feet. Around his left and right leg, on the pants, were white bandages, and around that went a double holster on both sides. He was currently on a branch, staring down the grass.

"It's already 3 years..." He muttered, before getting up, and standing on the branch. He then jumped down, and landed on his feet, then continued to trek off into the forest.

"Ryoma!" Ryoma turned his head, to see a girl running towards him.

Her blue hair, was now down to her hips, and her bangs framing her face, that went down to her elbows. A black hat sat on top of her head, and her chocolate orbs seemed to have lost some shine in them. He knew why.

_'They just **had **to abandon us.' _Ryoma thought. After tennis regulars left, Ayu wasn't as happy. She didn't think, that they would actually betray them. But the thing that never really did change was her innocence. Even when they were now 19. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and over that, was a short-sleeved white jacket, the hood falling down to her mid-back, and the top part of the jacket slightly falling off, showing half of her shoulders. After awhile, Ayu left it slightly off her shoulders, seeing as it would always fall off no matter what she did. The white jacket was unzipped, and the length, actually went down to her mid-thighs. White arm warmers, that went from her wrists to her elbows, the ends having black lining, and white fingerless gloves covering her hand, the top of the gloves, had a piece of metal on it. Dark blue baggy jeans slightly hanged on her hips, and she wore white shoes, with black laces. Hanging around her hips, was a small beige bag, the same one as 3 years ago. Also hanging loosely on her hips, was a long silver cloth that hanged on her left hip, and slanted downwards toward her right. In the middle, was the same metal as on Ryoma's, and had the same sign etched onto it.

"Hey Ayu. What's up?" He asked her.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Another mission. But she didn't tell me what it was." Ayu said, confusion in her voice. Tsunade always told her what their mission was, so they could prepare ahead of time. Ryoma looked at her.

"She didn't? That's awkward. We better hurry then." Ayu nodded, as suddenly the tree's branches shot out to grab them, and then they quickly were sucked into the trunk. A second later....

* * *

Tsunade was currently worrying over the two. She didn't want them to have this mission, but that bastard Orochimaru had made his move again. He and Kabuto...always had to choose those kinds of places, didn't they?

* * *

"Alright! So, matches for the regular's position will be held in 2 weeks from now! Make sure to train, and I'll have the list of matches up in a week. Dismissed!" Tezuka yelled out, as everyone dispersed, and went on with their regular training.

"Tezuka, how's your arm?" Fuji asked, as he suddenly popped out from behind him. It took Tezuka all of his will to not jump.

"Fuji. It's good. The doctor said that it will be completely healed." Fuji nodded.

"Saaa...Tezuka...When you collapsed from the national matches in high school we were all very worried. We thought that your arm was completely healed already." Tezuka nodded.

"I'll be alright." Fuji nodded, as he went on with Saeki to go and have a match. Tezuka sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. Nowadays, good tennis players were hard to find. This was gonna be a tough college year.

"Tezuka! Ore-sama demands a match!" Atobe yelled, as Tezuka nodded, and picked up his racket. He then walked over to Atobe, and then began the match.

* * *

"You. Can. Not. Be. Serious." Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's true. You will be leaving tomorrow. Sakura and Naruto will assist you." Ryoma growled.

"Why do we have to do this mission?! Let them all die for all I care!" Ryoma shouted out, but Tsunade turned on him.

"They _are _your friends, Ryoma. We can't let them die. Or, either that, Orochimaru will get to them, _again." _Ryoma sighed, as Ayu turned to Tsunade.

"The jutsu is still in place, right?" Tsunade nodded.

"It will last until you say so." Ayu nodded in relief.

"Fine, we'll take the mission. As long as they don't remember us. Is Rinko-chan coming with us?" Ayu asked. Tsunade nodded, as Ryoma groaned.

"No...then that means..." Suddenly the door bursted open, as their was the now..kinda old man. Nanjirou. He had gotten tired of wearing the robes, and decided on wearing normal ninja clothing. A dark silver t-shirt was under a green Konoha vest, and dark, midnight black pants fit snugly on him, and he was wearing blue ninja sandals. His hair had grown out a bit again, and he wore it like he did before, in a ponytail. White bandages wrapped around his pants, and a blue holster hanged on for dear life.

"Whoo! We're going back to Japan!" He yelled out, as Ryoma glared at his father.

"Oyaji!" He yelled at him. Nanjirou grinned.

"We're going back whether you like it or not, Chibisuke." Ryoga appeared. He had gone over to a mission over the other nations, and so he was gone for quite awhile. He was wearing a green jacket that had long sleeves and a hood, and underneath was a white polo t-shirt. Brown khakis went down to his knees, and white bandages wrapped around his right leg on his pants. A silver holster hung, and silver ninja sandals were worn on his feet, white bandages wrapping from his ankle to 2 inches below his knees.

"I'm going to loathe this mission." Ryoma groaned again into his hands that were covering his face. Ayu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. At least you're going to be able to play tennis again." Ryoma looked at her.

"Fine..." Rinko appeared in a puff of smoke, wearing a black, turtle-neck long-sleeved shirt, and a green Jounin vest over it. A white skirt, that went down to her knees, and black ninja shoes with 1 inch heels. Her brown hair was let down.

"Rinko-chan!" Nanjirou cried out, as he ran to her. A large whack came after that.

"Nanji-kun! What have I told you about bothering Ryoma!" Rinko said, as her hand retreated. Nanjirou whimpered.

"But! But!"

"No buts! And if I catch you reading one of those Icha Icha Paradise books again..." She let that sentence hang, as Nanjirou paled. Ryoma laughed at the sight.

"I'm in if I get to see that every day!" Ryoma said between laughs. His mother turned to him.

"Glad to hear that." Nanjirou looked at his wife in shock.

"Rinko-chan! You can't actually be considering..."

"Yes I am, Nanji-kun. Yes I am."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Alright, everything here?" Ayu and Ryoma nodded, as they held Luna and Karupin in their arms, their baggage at their feet. Sakura and Naruto stood right besides them. Sakura had her hair let down to her shoulders still, and it was still the nice, same cherry blossom pink as always. Her emerald eyes shone, and she had a beige back pack over her shoulders. She was wearing a red tank top, and a black skirt, the regular ones. Black boots went up to 3 inches above her knees, and her pink hair was held back by a red ribbon, the same one Ino had given her.

Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt, his yellow jacket tied around his hips. Brown pants went down to his ankles, and he was wearing white sneakers. His yellow hair was now in the same formation as his dads, and his sapphire eyes turned to Sakura, as they chatted. The whisker marks were still there like always.

"Naruto! I told you, no more ramen!"

"But Sakurraaa!"

"No buts Naruto. You already packed a bag full of it! There will be ramen in Tokyo."

"Fine....." Naruto gave up in the end. Within a millisecond, different colors flew by them, as then a second later, they appeared in a house, which Ryoma recognized as their old one. Rinko took a look around as she finally saw that everything was back.

"Well....We're back." Ryoma and Ayu nodded.

"Back...in Tokyo." They muttered out, as Luna and Karupin jumped down. Everything was set up in a day. They were to go back to the same college as where their 'teammates' were.

"Seiota University? Man, is everything nowadays have 'Sei' in it?" Ryoma asked, as he surveyed the information. Ayu giggled. She took a bite of the fish which was her breakfast. Today was the day they were going to their college.

"Ah well. We're gonna need to learn how to get used to it." Ryoma nodded, as he then looked at his uniform. It was a navy blue jacket that was buttoned together with yellow buttons, and a white collared t-shirt underneath. A red tie was tied under the collar, in its usual form, the tied tucked under the jacket. The jacket's first 3 buttons were unbuttoned, and he was wearing matching navy blue pants, plus dark blue shoes.

Ayu was wearing a navy blue jacket as well, but it was fit for the girls so it showed their form more, and the like Ryoma's, the first 3 yellow buttons were unbuttoned. Underneath was a white collar shirt, and a red tied was tied around her the collar as well, the tied then being tucked under the jacket. The bottoms were different. Instead, it was a navy blue skirt, that went down to 3 inches above her knees, and she was wearing dark blue penny loafers, and white baggy socks.

"Hey...are there dorms?" Ryoma asked, as Ayu thought for a bit, until she hit her head on the table.

"Aw man! We're going to need to _live _with them?!" Ayu shouted out, as Nanako sighed.

"Should'a looked at it yesterday, Ayu." Ayu glared at him playfully.

"As if you didn't either, wise-guy." Ryoma chuckled.

"Ryoma! Ayu! If you don't hurry, you'll be late! Sakura, Naruto, and Ryoga are coming down soon! Oh, and the principal says that you can bring Karupin and Luna!" Nanako shouted from the kitchen.

"Hai!" With that, they rushed out of the house, Sakura, Naruto, and Ryoga following behind, and Luna and Karupin in Ayu's and Ryoma's arms. They were carrying dark blue messenger bangs, and with that they ran to the new college. But it was kinda hard for Sakura and Ayu, for they were in skirts, and people coughmencough were looking at the two. Plus, even though Ayu and Sakura had worn skirts before, they had normally worn them with a form of shorts underneath...and men weren't eyeing them wherever they went.

"God damn skirt! Wish the uniform for girls you could _choose _if you wanted pants or skirts!" Sakura growled out, as she pulled it down again went it got too high for her liking as she ran.

"Next time remind me to kill myself if I ever get a mission like this!" Ayu shouted out, as they finally neared the school grounds. They slowed their pace down to a walk, as they finally entered through the large gates. There, all noise hit them, where people were bragging, girls were squealing, men were chatting, but the loudest were the squeals, as they talked about the tennis club. Ryoma rolled his eyes, but then everything suddenly became quiet. Everyone looked toward the newcomers, as boys blushed and drooled at the Ayu and Sakura, and girls squealed, drooled, blushed, gasped, tried to make themselves presentable as the boys. Ryoma then walked forward, as the Ryoga, Ayu, Sakura, and Naruto followed suite into the giant building. After a few minutes, they finally arrived in front of a door that said "OFFICE" They knocked on the door, and a soft "Come in" was heard. They opened up the door, and then they walked in. A young woman, probably 34, with her short, boyish haircut which was black, and her eyes being black as well.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new students." They nodded. The woman then dug around in the drawers, before sighing in relief, and pulling out 5 papers and 5 keys.

"Okay, here are your schedules and the keys to your dorms. You 5 are allowed inside 1 room together, requested by Echizen Nanako. Each of you have a key. Goodbye now!" She ushered them without even a name outside, as Ryoma twitched.

"Well....Seems like we all have the same classes together, and that lady was true, we do live in the same room." Sakura twitched.

"Naruto..." Sakura growled out, as she noticed Naruto looked at the distance with a dreamy expression. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Let's just go to our dorm...Room 428." They nodded, then picked up their baggage, Luna and Karupin resting on Ayu's and Ryoma's head. When they finally arrived in the room, they were shocked to say the least. It was gigantic, and the walls were a beautiful cream colored white, the once normal pale cold tiled floor, now covered with the same matching cream colored white fluffy carpet. There was a gigantic window, with of course curtains, white as well. There was also many doors, immediately telling them that Tsunade had asked specifically for this room because she had altered it...They looked around, and grinned, as they saw their names on the door. There were 5 doors, each with one name on them. Inside each room, was their own room, same as in Konoha, and they had the walk-in closet, and the giant master bathroom in each. Plus, there was a secret compartment, with all of their weapons. They finally unpacked quickly, using some of their chakra, and came out looking pleased.

"I'm gonna love it here." They all said at the same time, as Luna yipped, and Karupin meowed. They even had their own beds inside their master's bedrooms. Then, with a bit of magic that Nina Sakura taught them, they created a plasma T.V, and white velvet couch, a giant kitchen, and clear giant table, and much more, as they made it homely.

"Okay, if anyone asks how this happened, tell them we have good connections." Ryoga said, and they all nodded.

"Ditto."

"Okay, so...we don't have to go to our classes today...Whadd'ya want to do?" Ryoga asked, as they shrugged. Naruto smirked.

"I'm gonna go eat some ramen!" Naruto yelled out, as Sakura bonked him on the head. Ryoga sighed.

"How 'bout the pool instead?" Ryoga suggested, as they nodded. Naruto whined. "_And _eat some ramen." Naruto cheered. Ryoma and Ayu looked at each other.

"We'll skip. See you later." They nodded, already knowing. They walked out minutes later, with the towels and everything, and Ayu and Ryoma picked up their rackets. Ryoma had changed his racket to a black racket, and Ayu had changed hers to a silver one. Ryoma and Ayu had changed into something more comfortable, for example, their ninja clothing, just without the headbands and the kunais. Instead, they placed the tennis balls inside their holsters, or for Ayu, her beige bag.

Closing the door, and making sure they had their own keys, they descended down the stairs, and out into fresh air. Then, taking a right turn into the cherry blossom path, they were happy to see the tennis courts, which was gigantic, and that no one was there.

"You're going first Ryo!" Ayu shouted out happily, as she ran toward the tennis courts. Ryoma smirked, as he ran after her. She opened up the gates, and stepped into it, letting out a low whistle.

"Gotta say, Seiota U. has got some good tennis courts." Ayu said, as Ryoma had to agree. Suddenly, a loud shout interrupted them.

"Hey! You! You can't just go on these courts!" A man shouted, as Ryoma and Ayu noticed as Arai. Ryoma scoffed.

"I go to this university. Aren't the courts meant for everyone?" Ryoma said, as Arai fumed. He noticed their rackets, as Arai smirked.

"I'll teach you to be disrespectful to your sempais. Play a match with me."

"Sure, whatever." Ryoma replied nonchalantly, getting Arai agitated.

They stepped onto a tennis court, the one in the middle, as Ryoma got into serving position. Ayu noticed something...

"Aw snap." Ayu said out loud, as Ryoma blinked at her.

"What?" Ayu groaned. She pointed to outside of the gates.

"Them." Ryoma followed her finger, as he groaned too. Every single tennis member of all the schools were here....watching him.

"Kami, why do you hate us so?" Ryoma muttered out. Arai growled.

"Don't talk to your sempai like that!" Ryoma scoffed.

"Yea yea." Ryoma walked back into serving position, as Ayu smirked.

"Already showing off, ne?" Ryoma smirked in response, as the onlookers gasped.

"I-isn't that..." Momo gasped.

"Twist Serve..." Within a second, the ball collided with the fence, leaving a giant bump in it, and a dark spot on the ground.

"W-wha..." Arai looked behind him, shocked.

"Mada mada." Ryoma said, tapping his racket on his shoulder.

"It's probably just a fluke!" Arai said, as he prepared himself.

3 minutes later....

"5 games to me. 0 games to 'sempai'." Ryoma said mockingly, as Arai growled from his position on the floor.

"Brat!" Arai growled out, but Ryoma went back into serving position.

"You know...this is even 5 percent of my play..." Ryoma stated, as he dug into his holster, taking out a yellow ball.

"Yea right! You're 2 years younger than me! You can surpass a sempai!" Arai countered back lamely.

"Uh huh...Well, ever heard of practicing? Well, that's what I did..." Ryoma stated emotionless, as he threw the tennis ball up into the air, and within 30 seconds, the match was over.

"6 games to me. Sorry, _sempai._" Ryoma said, as he walked over to Ayu.

"Ayu, wanna go swim with Naruto and Sakura?"

"Why not." Ayu said, as they picked up their things, and left, but not before getting the stares and glares from the tennis team...but the glares were mostly from the girls watching the match from their positions behind the fences. Eiji grinned.

"Hey, Tezuka. Looks like we've found our members!"

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading, and for all those whom reviewed! Really do appreciate it. So, now it's going to start back at school...Who knows what will happen...And will the tennis team discover Ayu's and Ryoma's secret once more? What of Orochimaru? Keep on reading to find out! xD**

**NinaSakura45~**


	19. First Day at Seiota

**Sorry for the slightly long update! Okay, I'm glad for all of the reviews that I've been getting. But just to tell you, I'm going to stop updating this story for awhile after I reach chapter 20 in this story. Sorry about that, but I need to work on my other two stories, Kingdom Hearts - Golden Bonds of Time : Do You Remember Me Now? and Naruto - Village of Eternal Twilight. I'm planning on making all stories up to the same amount, so that then I don't have to worry as much. The same goes for Prince of Tennis - The Life of Ryona Echizen. So, I'm sorry about this short notice. Anyhow, here's the new chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, I changed by Pename, so this is still NinaSakura45!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"Uh huh...Well, ever heard of practicing? Well, that's what I did..." Ryoma stated emotionlessly, as he threw the tennis ball up into the air, and within 30 seconds, the match was over._

_"6 games to me. Sorry, sempai." Ryoma said, as he walked over to Ayu._

_"Ayu, wanna go swim with Naruto and Sakura?"_

_"Why not." Ayu said, as they picked up their things, and left, but not before getting the stares and glares from the tennis team...but the glares were mostly from the girls watching the match from their positions behind the fences. Eiji grinned._

_"Hey, Tezuka. Looks like we've found our members!"_

_End Recap:_

"Mou...I was hoping we weren't going to meet them on the first day!" Ayu muttered out in despair, as she walked through the door of the pool entrance. The 3 ninjas swimming in the pool looked at her in confusion.

"She means..._them._" Ryoga, Sakura, and Naruto all shared a look.

"Do they remember anything?" Ryoma shook his head.

"Not a single thing. The...well, you know what, works well." Ryoma eyed the cameras, and his face toward the pool. Suddenly, his eyes glowed brightly, and the camera taping in the control room showed something completely different. Naruto, Sakura, and Ryoga suddenly went out and dried off, and then they walked out, over to their rooms. However, in reality, they were still standing there. The glow diminished, and the cameras showed a empty pool. Ryoga grinned.

"Being a ninja comes in handy nowadays!" Ryoga said, as he dived under the water. Ryoma and Ayu grinned, as they snapped their fingers, and were suddenly wearing swimming clothes. They jumped in, and started a giant splash war....Well, imagine a giant splash war with some jutsus involved.

"Whirlpool." Ayu muttered out, and Ryoma snickered when Ryoga was dragged down.

"AHHH! HELP! MY FREAKY LOOK ALIKE BROTHER THAT'S ACTUALLY NOT RELATE TO ME IS DROWNING ME!" Ryoga cried out, as he splashed about. Ryoga grinned suddenly, as he put his hands below the water. He did some very fast hand signs, as suddenly, a miniature dragon appeared.

"Water Dragon Bullet no Jutsu!" It shot and sprayed all over, but it was at this time that _they _just had to walk in.

"WOAH!" Eiji cried, as the water splashed. The 5 in the water stiffened. Ryoga was silently grateful for the high walls and covered opening.

"Aww man! We're soaking wet!" Momoshiro cried out. Fuji chuckled.

"That's the reason you came here in the first place, Momo." Momoshiro frowned. Sanada looked at them.

"How'd you do that?" He asked. Ryoma quickly used some magic that Nina taught him, and made the hose appear like it had just been use.

"The hose." Ryoma stated out. Tezuka frowned.

_'I'm certain it wasn't there before...' _But he quickly shut the thought away. He must've been imagining things.

"What was that you cried out before?" Oishi asked.

"Ah, something from ninjas from long ago. My brother here is obsessed with them." Ryoma stated out, but was immediately tackled under the water. Sakura and Ayu laughed, as Naruto grinned.

"Tackle full force!" Naruto cried out, as he quickly climbed out of the water, and jumped straight on the two fighting brothers.

"Cannon ball!"

"Ramen-loving-freak attack!" Ryoma and Ryoga yelled out, as they desperately tried to get out of the way.

"Too late." Ayu and Sakura said at the same time, as the two brothers were forcefully dragged under. The tennis team stared at them, looking at them oddly for their childish antics.

"Mind if we join you?" Fuji asked kindly, as Naruto nodded, as soon as he reached the surface.

"Sure! Like they say, the more the merrier!" Naruto yelled, but hands that shot up from the surface, and took hold of his blond hair stopped him.

"Huh? Wha? No! Wait! Don't take me down! AAHHHHHHHHH-BLASHGAHSQOCTOPULLDOWNHELPGLLUB!" Naruto yelled out, as he was dragged down.

"Huh?" Momo asked in confusion.

"He said, Squid/Octopus is pulling me down, help." Sakura replied, as the tennis team bursted into laughter. Well, few didn't. They introduced themselves, and then 2 hours passed by quickly, as everyone went into the water. Ryoga yawned.

"I'm tired..." Ryoga mutterd out, as he climbed out of the pool.

"And hungry!" Naruto commented, as he followed suite. Saeki chuckled.

"Why don't you come with us over to the cafeteria?" He asked, but Ryoma shook his head.

"It's okay, we have other plans." Saeki frowned, but Naruto quickly added something else.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Naruto suggested, but immediately wished he hadn't, for then Ryoma, Ayu, Sakura, and Ryoga were glaring at him, and this glaring went unnoticed by the tennis team.

"Sure!" Eiji chirped, as he started bouncing around in the water. The ninjas nodded, as they quickly dried off, and then went off to their room. The door shut behind Naruto, as he felt an ominous aura behind him. Naruto squeaked.

"S-Sakura-c-chan?" Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Naruto....Why did you suggest that?" She asked eerily.

"B-Because they would be s-suspicious if we didnt' go...I-I mean, we can't go out of bounds, and we just got h-here." Naruto whispered out, and Ryoga sighed.

"Sakura, lay off of him. It's true." Ryoga said, as Sakura sighed.

"Fine...But we can't get close to them, or else." Sakura said, as Ryoma scowled at the outcome of them trusting their 'friends'. Naruto nodded, silently sighing inwardly for getting off easily today. Ayu shook her head, as she walked over to the fridge.

"So, what's gonna be for dinner?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto, Ryoga, and Ryoma quickly tried to put on their uniforms, as Ayu and Sakura whom were already ready and dressed were cooking breakfast.

"Guys! Hurry the hell up before we make you!" Sakura yelled out, as Ayu carefully turned over the special grilled fish. She heard whimpers and squeaks, before smirking, satisfied with the results, as the boys bursted out of their rooms seconds after, all ready. Ryoma grinned, as he smelled fish. Ayu laughed, as she saw Ryoma's expression.

"I swear Ryo, were you mixed with a cat at your birth?" Ayu said teasingly, as she took off the fish, and placed it on a small plate, and laid it on the glass table with a bowl of rice, and some soup. Ryoma sat down, as Sakura took the hot water, and poured it into the bowl of ramen, and she set it in front of Naruto. Ayu was cooking another grilled fish, as Sakura laid out some oranges and toast for Ryoga. Minutes later, everyone was eating, and Luna and Karupin were sharing two small grilled fishes. Sakura glanced at the clock, before setting down her empty glass of water, and carrying her bowls over to the sink.

"Time to go!" Sakura said, or more like sang out, as everyone finished, and they quickly placed it inside of the sink. Ayu slung her bag over her shoulder, as did everyone else, and they picked up Karupin and Luna, and then quickly walked out of the room, turning off all the lights, locked the room, and then made their way to their classes. Sakura twitched at the sighs from the boys, and Ayu was in the middle, Ryoma and Ryoga trying to hide her from view. Girls were swooning, as the boys walked past them, and a few even fainted. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I thought that Seiota University would have more sense than this." Sakura said, as many students glared at her for that comment. Sakura countered back with an even harsher glare, which sent them whimpering and breaking eye-contact. Sakura smirked at her work, as Ayu rolled her eyes.

"So, what's our first class again?" Naruto asked, as Ayu stared at the scheldue in her hand.

"Lessee...First period, Calculus III...Oh come on! Did Tsunade-sama have to make us take this high of a class?" Ayu whined, as Naruto paled.

"NOOO! Obaa-chan knows how bad I suck at math!" Sakura shook her head, as Ryoga sighed.

"I thought that we were freshman, minus Ryoga of course." Ryoma said, as Ryoga frowned, remembering he was 2 years older, so this class was meant for him. There were different levels. "I" was beginner, "II" was intermediate, and "III" was meant for advanced.

"Don't sweat. Let's just go to our class and get it over with. What room was it, Ayu?"

"Room 413." Ayu replied, as they walked into the school building, and up to the 4th floor. Ryoma resisted the urge to groan out loud, when he saw who was in his first period....

The entire Seigaku tennis team regulars were there...including somehow Sakuno, Tomoko, and Arai...

First period is officially on their hate list now.

"YOU!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did you see Fuji-sempai today?" Tomoko squealed, as Sakuno sweat-dropped.

"T-Tomo-chan...He's right in our first period..." Sakuno said, but it caused Tomoko to squeal even louder, as Arai closed his ears.

_'Annoying fangirl.' _Arai thought, but suddenly the door opened, to reveal the 2 people who had beaten him in a match...and 3 other people...

"YOU!" Arai shouted, as he sprang up from his seat. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"What about it?" Ryoma replied, as Arai growled. The teacher already in the room sighed.

"Calm down, Arai," he said, as the teacher stood up, motioning for the ninjas to come in. They nodded, as all eyes were on them. Fuji chuckled lightly, as he noticed that Ryoma, Ayu, Naruto, and Sakura were all freshman, yet they were in advanced Calculus.

"My name is Wakata-sensei. Come to the front of the class and introduce yourselve please. State somethings about yourself." Ryoma was first.

"Echizen Ryoma desu. I like grape ponta, my cat, playing tennis, beating my otou-san in tennis, and the ninjas. Dislike annoying fan girls, arrogant people, and selfish people who only want more power." Ryoma said, glaring at the innocent floor. Naruto was next.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen, ninjas, love my friends, want to protect them, hate selfish people, arrogant bastards besides a friend, people who only want more power, hate the 3-minute wait for ramen, and I love my girlfriend!" Naruto finished off happily, as girls in the room besides the ninjas, and Sakuno, whined and sighed in defeat when they heard the blonde was taken. Sakura was after.

"Haruno Sakura desu. I love cherry blossoms, the color red, the legend about ninjas, and I want to protect my friends. I hate it when people call me "Pinky" or "Forehead Girl", everything Naruto and Ryo here said that they hate, and if I ever hear you call me "My Cherry Blossom" I'll personally castrate you. And you don't want that to happen. I'm also taken, and yes, my hair is natural."

"Kunasaki Ayu. I love snow, playing tennis, Luna here, shades of blue, and I do want to protect my friends. I dislike people breaking promises and bonds between their friends, people who play others for their own uses, and ninjas are my fav."

"Echizen Ryoga. No, I'm not Ryoma's twin, I'm two years older than him. I'm his step-brother, and I love playing tennis, eating oranges, ninjas, want to protect friends and family, and love calling Ryo here Chibisuke. I dislike people who think they're better than others, and everything my friends here dislike combined. And...I'm not taken." Ryoga winked, but yelped out loud, when Ayu and Sakura stomped on both of his feet. _Hard. _He started hopping up and down, not sure what foot to massage first.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Sakura and Ayu "hmphed" as they glared at him. Wakata-sensei sweat-dropped at the 5.

_'This will be an interesting bunch...' _He looked around the room, to see 5 empty seats right near the windows.

"Any questions?" A bunch of hands raised up, as he called on Inui.

"Yes, Inui?"

"Why are they in our class?" He stated.

"Well, apparently, they are meant to be in this level, even if they are freshmen. Their scores surpassed everyone in this school, so they have the right to be here." Wakata-sensei said, as Inui muttered "Ie data, and began scribbling inside of his notebook. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

_'Somethings never change.'_

"You can sit next to those empty seats next to the windows. One of the rows only have 2 seats since...I actually have no idea, but yea..." Wakata-sensei trailed off, as they went to sit down. They sat in the 4th and 5th rows. The 4th row had 2 seats next to the window, while the 5th row had 3 seats next to the window. Ayu sat next to the window on the 4th row, Sakura sat right besides her, and Ryoma sat next to the window, Naruto in the middle, and Ryoga at the end. The teacher nodded in approval, as he began class.

Naruto sighed in relief, when finally the bell rang. He bursted out the door, startling many, and shouted.

"FREE!" Sakura and Ayu followed out soon, shaking their heads at the blonde, and Ryoga and Ryoma came out last.

"I'm thinking of ditching, how 'bout you?" Ryoga said, as Sakura sended him a glare.

"No way in hell, before Tsunade-sama makes sure you regret it." Ryoga gulped nervously, before sending Ayu and 'help me' look. Ayu shook her head, trying to hide her smile, as she looked at the schedule.

"History III...Room 209." Ayu said, as she pulled them along, and went to their next class. They walked in, and their jaws dropped to their floor, as sitting on top of the wooden desk was no other than....

"Yo! You guys are late...Even later then me!"

Hatake Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei..." Sakura stuttered out, as Naruto glared and pointed at him.

"You! What are you doing here!? And why are you still reading that perverted book of yours in this class?!" Naruto yelled out, as Kakashi shrugged.

"Tsunade-sama told me to." Ryoga sweat-dropped. Girls and boys started whispering.

"Who's this Tsunade-sama person?"

"Who knows..."

"That book is porn?!"

"...."

"I'm going to loathe History." Kakashi sighed at the comments. The days of reading the book freely were over. Sakura grinned at the results, as Kakashi sulked. He sighed, as he looked up to his former students.

"You already know the drill." They nodded, as they did the same thing as before. Ryoma frowned, as he examined the class. This time, the entire Hyotei regulars were there, plus Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi. They sat down in the front, under strict orders from Kakashi.

"Alright, today we will be doing a new subject that I'm sure you know of. Ninjas. What you learned is only a big idea. Nothing into detail. In this class, we will be learning about the former Kages among the lands, more about the entire lands not just the 5 big main nations, and we will be doing skits about the ninjas, seeing real clothing of what they wore, and learn about their jutsus. At the end, we will act a play of the ninja war, and you will also learn about some of the most famous clans, and the massacre of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said, as Ryoma realized how he even got the job. He twitched at the thought, sending a glare toward his former sensei.

People were chattering amongst themselves, happy about learning more about the ninjas. A slamming noise stopped them all.

"ENOUGH!" Almost everyone turned to stare at the teacher. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

"No more noise. Lesson now." The room was dead-silent, tension filling the air, before almost everyone nodded. Kakashi smiled, as everyone sweat-dropped at his mood changes.

"Okay, now I would like to start with the nations. ALL of the lands, even the smallest ones. Now, who would like to tell me the names of the 5 biggest and most powerful nations, and the names of the Kages that ruled them?" Kakashi asked, as no one raised their hands. He pointed to Ryoma.

"Ryoma. Thank you for volunteering." Ryoma gives him an odd stare and sighs, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village, Land of Fire, Hokage. Village Hidden in the Sand or Hidden Sand Village, Land of Wind, Kazekage. Village Hidden Among the Stones or Hidden Stone Village, Land of Earth, Ishikage. Village Hidden in the Clouds or Hidden Cloud Village, Land of Lightning, Raikage. Village Hidden in the Mist or Hidden Mist Village, Land of Water, Mizukage. Some of the other lands are the Hidden Star Village, Hidden Sound Village, Hidden Waterfall Village, Hidden Rain Village, Hidden Grass Village, and much more." Ryoma said, as many people stared at him in shock. Kakakshi nodded in approval.

"Very well. Ayu. What was the real motive behind the Uchiha Massacre and why did he do it, and who was the person whom had to do it?"

"It was the actually 4th Hokage. They learned of the fact that the Uchiha clan was becoming to strong, and they were planning on rebelling against the Hokage. So, he sent Uchiha Itachi over to kill his own family, leaving none alive. However, Uchiha could not kill his little brother...And so, he left him alive, hoping one day he would become much stronger." Kakashi nodded. The bell rang suddenly, as Kakashi nodded.

"No homework." He replied, as students shook their head at his behavior. A hand stops Ryoma. He looks up to see the face of Atobe Keigo...

"What do you want?" Ryoma asks.

"How dare you talk to ore-sama like that?...Never mind...Ore-sama demands to know where you got that kind of information. Not even Ore-sama's company can get that kind of detailed info." Ryoma rolls his eyes.

"As if I would ever tell you, Monkey King." Ryoma says, as he smirks when Atobe starts seething. The ninjas get to their 3rd period as soon as Atobe bursts.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ORE-SAMA THAT SORT OF NAME! WHY I OUGHTTA!-"

"Atobe! No shouting in the hallways! Detention for you!"

"Wah? NOO! MY PERFECT RECORD!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura could feel a headache coming on. Naruto had been whining about no action and all that. Ryoga was just plain being irritating. Ryoma was sulking more than usual. And she had to protect Ayu from all of the fan boys...and (shivers) fan girls too.

3rd period had been Writing, English, Reading, and all that kind of stuff in "III" form, and luckily for the ninjas, Tsunade had taught them how to speak every single language there was. Even animal.

"You're the one that I miss,

Yet your love's gone dry,

Your touch makes me hiss.

Those kind-hearted eyes,

The soft-styled locks,

Your actions have broken our golden ties.

My love run deeps,

Your love runs shallow,

My emotions slowly begin to seep.

I stay behind in my past,

I can not move on,

Nor can I move with a sail and a mast.

I miss you,

I love you...

Do you love me too?

Love me like I do,

Love me like I'm your only one,

The red that was our love now loses it's hue." Ayu finished off, as almost everyone looked at her in surprise. The teacher, Koge-sensei nods dumbly, as Ayu sits back down. In this class, Rikkaidai was in their class. After that it had been lunch, and the ninjas were underneath a cherry blossom tree, eating their home cooked meals. Surprisingly, no one had asked about Karupin or Luna, which they were very grateful of.

"The shrimp you make taste really good." Ryoma said, as he took a bite of the orange shrimp, and gave some to Karupin. Ayu smiled in thanks, as she took some of her grilled fish and ate it, and took the other half to give to Karupin. Then, she took some of the seasoned rice and ate it and took out a onigari filled with tuna.

"Sakura-chan! Do you have any more instant ramen?" Naruto asked, as he put away his 5th bowl. Sakura rolled her eyes, as she took off the boiling pot of water, and Naruto grabbed his new cup of ramen, and Sakura poured the water in.

"Yay! Thank you!" Naruto said, before digging in.

"I swear. Your and Ayu's cooking is fantastic. I don't know what we would do without it," Ryoga said, between a mouthful of rice and tempura. Of course, Ayu still used the berries system. This time, it was Ayu's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's not that good, and you don't need it to live." Ayu said. Students were walking by, sometimes staring at the 5, and drooling at their lunch. Ryoga winked at a few of them, but Sakura quickly whacked him on the head.

"Idiot." Sakura would mutter, as Ryoga would whine and rub his head. Ryoma turned his head, as he saw his ex-friends playing tennis, plus a others too. Ryoma frowned, when he saw how horribly those that weren't regulars before in middle school were playing. He turned back, when Karupin meowed, begging for more shrimp and fish. He smiled, as he gave her some, but stopped when he felt something heading straight toward him. Without a second thought, his right arm went up, the wrist twisted a bit so that the hand was facing toward the direction.

"Watch out!" he heard someone call, and then he felt an object fly straight into his hand, spinning harshly, before Ryoma gripped it and it stopped. He looked to examine the object when he saw it was a tennis ball. Judging from the impact on the ball, Momoshiro had hitten it with Dunk Smash, Kaidoh had irritated him and Momo had lost concentration, making it fly over the courts, through the fences, and straight toward the cherry blossom tree, which was where the ninjas were currently sitting.

Ryoma heard a few gasps behind him, as he stood up, as turned around. He took a few steps, and then held the ball out.

"This yours?" he asked, as he raised an eyebrow, as Momo came up to him and nodded.

"Yea..." Momoshiro said, obviously still dazed. Ryoma rolled his eyes, and he went back to his friends, and began eating again. He was picking up the grilled fish, and ate it, when he still felt staring boring into his back. He twitched, and snapped the chopsticks...And they were metal just to tell you. Without thinking again, he threw it behind him, missing Momo just by a hair, as he "eeped" and Ryoma stifled a laugh as Momo did so. Ayu sighed.

"Watch out, those things are metal." Ayu told them, as they earned shocked faces. Sakura snapped.

"QUIT THE HELL LOOKING AT US AS IF WE'RE FREAKS BEFORE I THROW YOU OFF A CLIFF!" She yelled out, as everyone turned, going back to their own activities, completely scared half to death by her threats. Sakura smirked, as they began eating again. Ryoga opened his mouth, but Ayu beat him to it.

"4th period, P.E. Gym, first floor. Happy, Oga?" Ayu said, laughing when he growled at the nickname.

"Why me get Oga? Why not Chibisuke get Oma?!" Ryoga cried out, and Naruto laughed, finishing off his 10th bowl of ramen. They packed up everything, and stood up, just as the bell rang.

"To Gym!" Naruto cried out, as he dashed forward, startling many. Sakura pulled along Ayu, who pulled along Ryoma, who had no one to pull since Ryoga moved out of harm's reach. He snickered, as Ryoma was pulled down the hallway, before walking off.

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading! Reminder : Only 1 more chapter left before I stop updating...Sorry! Though, if I feel like it, I might update again before my other 2 stories reach chapter 20...._might...._**

**Midnight Hell~ **

**x or x**

**NinaSakura45~**


	20. Another Double Life

**Yay! New chapter! Good news and bad....Good news is that I have chapter 20 up! Bad news is that I'm on chapter 20 and I won't be updating for awhile...Sorry! But, I hope you enjoy this story. And for those of you who didn't read my last note, this is NinaSakura45, I just changed my name. Sorry, but I had some reasons. Well, here's the new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Ryoga opened his mouth, but Ayu beat him to it._

_"4th period, P.E. Gym, first floor. Happy, Oga?" Ayu said, laughing when he growled at the nickname._

_"Why me get Oga? Why not Chibisuke get Oma?!" Ryoga cried out, and Naruto laughed, finishing off his 10th bowl of ramen. They packed up everything, and stood up, just as the bell rang._

_"To Gym!" Naruto cried out, as he dashed forward, startling many. Sakura pulled along Ayu, who pulled along Ryoma, who had no one to pull since Ryoga moved out of harm's reach. He snickered, as Ryoma was pulled down the hallway, before walking off._

_End Recap:_

"So, I wonder who's going to be in our P.E. class?" Ryoga wondered out loud, but was silenced, when they went into the gym. Gym class was giant, and Ayu took a look at the schedule, to see a note.

_P.E. class only happens 2 times a day. That does not mean you have to go to P.E. two times, no I mean the class P.E. only happens two times a day. So, brace yourself for a giant classroom._

Ayu sweat-dropped, and looked to see a piss-offed Ryoma. The _entire _regulars from all of the schools were in this class, including quite a few number of regular people, including all of the Seigaku tennis club, and Sakuno, and Tomoka, and a lot more...

Okay, scratch out Period 1...Period 4 is going to wish it never existed.

"Ochibi!" A voice called out, as Ryoma resisted the urge to bang his head against the plain, white wall. A glomp followed soon after, as Ryoma found himself gasping for air.

"Air!" He whispered out, his face turning blue.

"Eiji! He's turning blue!" A voice said, and the ninjas weren't surprised to see that it was Oishi. He ran over to the two, prying Eiji off of the younger boy, apologizing ever 5 seconds.

"Don't worry, Ryo here is fine." Sakura said, but Ryoma sent her a 'Do-I-look-like-I'm-fine-to-you?' look, as Sakura grinned. The screeching of a whistle stopped them short, as a blond man with brown eyes walked up to them.

"Oishi, Eiji, no dilly-dallying. You 5, here are your lockers and get changed. The name's Mizu-sensei. 5 minutes!" He shouted out, as the 5 ran over to the locker room and quickly got changed. The boys wore a white t-shirt, the edges being out-lined with blue, and royal blue knee shorts. The girls wore also a white t-shirt, the edges being outlined in sky blue, but the t-shirt was more fitting slightly, and they wore royal blue shorts that were right above their knees. They quickly walked out of the locker rooms while shutting their own lockers and stuffing the uniforms in. Mizu-sensei nodded, as he called for everyone's attention.

"As many of you know, we have a few new students today! Please come up to the class and introduce yourself! Questions will be asked later." Some old introductions and same old questions again...

"Alright! Now follow me outside for your warm-ups." At this point, everyone except the ninjas and a few shivered. Naruto looked at Sakura curiously.

"Why are they shivering, Sakura-chan? It's not cold, is it?" Sakura shook her head. Ryoga shrugged, while Ayu dragged them over to the outside.

"Now, run 5 laps around the field, do 20 push-ups, 20 sit-ups, all in 15 minutes...Or else you'll face the consequences..." He poured out a sickly, limey green liquid, that Sakura could see resembled something like Inui's drink, but it was somewhere in between Kakashi's and Inui's...more like Inui's no doubt.

"Now, hustle hustle hustle!" He yelled out, as everyone scampered. The ninjas gaped at the field...It was the size of Konoha! Though, they smirked, happy that they ran over a hundred laps every day in Konoha. They quickly got up to first place, without breaking a sweat, everyone gaping at them. Within 3 minutes, they had finished, slightly using a bit of chakra in order to finish really fast. Then, they worked on the push-ups, and sit-ups, all while surprising the entire class including the teacher.

"W-well...No drinks for you then..." He said, but was surprised when all 5 grabbed the drinks and put it to their mouth. Everyone's eyes widened.

"NO!" They cried out, but it was too late, as the cooling drink slid down their throats. To their complete and utter surprise...they smiled and wiped anything that might've slipped out, before handing back to Mizu-sensei.

"Thank you!" They said, inwardly laughing so hard their inners turned blue as they watched their faces. Mizu-sensei coughs, as he brings the attention back.

"Okay, I've decided to change plans. No drinks for today so I don't have to worry about half of my class failing, and instead, we'll be playing...dodge ball!" Groans were his reward, and he smirked.

"Everyone, get back into the building before I make you drink this stuff until you go to hell!" He yelled, and within a blink of an eye, everyone was inside, though the ninjas were strolling their way over.

"Good job, sensei." Ryoga said, giving him a thumbs-up, Sakura, Ayu. Naruto, and Ryoma cracking up. Mizu-sensei blinked at them.

"Uh...You're...welcome?" They nod, as they quickly run in, ignoring all of the stares and glares that they received. Ryoga put his arms behind his head, slightly leaning his head on it, and sighed.

"Shoot, first day here and already fans and too much attention." Ryoga stated softly, knowing that no one would hear him besides his friends.

"We should step it down a notch. Heck, I don't even remember how I even fit in here before." Ryoma said, looking around, trying to ignore the stares from the tennis team and the stares from the girls, which were mostly directed at the boys. Ayu swayed back and forth a bit, slightly tipping on her heel like she was on a swing, but still managing to keep her balance, her fingers interlocked behind her back, whistling softly, as she stared at the scene in front of her with slight amusement. A whistle blew.

"Alright! We have some rules here...Newcomers always get on one side...and our team get on another...So, newbies, you know what that means, don't you?" Mizu-sensei said, smirking evilly, as the rest of the class got on one side of the room, Ayu, Sakura, Naruto, Ryoga, and Ryoma on another.

"Time to play...dodge ball."

* * *

The whistle blew, and balls started flying straight at the ninjas, as they had no balls on their side. Ryoga quirked an eyebrow, as amazingly to the other side, he dodged them all, and so did the others. Sakura caught a ball with her hands, and smirked evilly, as she threw it right back at someone she very much hated...Momoshiro.

Apparently, before, he and Naruto had thought it would be funny to paint the Hokage stones..._again..._And this resulted in Sakura literally sending them all the way to Africa and back. Not only that, but Momo had been Ryoma's best friend, and he was the one to technically beat up Ryoma during that mini-war at Konoha.

Momoshiro's eyes widened, as he saw the ball heading straight for him, and...

Was that fire?

"OH HELL NO!" He practically squeaked out, as the ball hit him straight into the stomach, and he flew into the wall. Eiji stared at his comrade in disbelief.

"MOMO! NOOOOO-OW! Huh? NO! I'VE BEEN HIT! FUJI! AVENGE ME!" Eiji screamed out, somehow adding in a spotlight and glitter. Fuji sweat-dropped, as Eiji crumpled to the ground, and then looked back to the other team who had all the balls on their side, and back to his side, where only the tennis team was standing and one girl, probably a fan girl.

And it had only been a 5 minutes....

A ball headed straight toward him, as Fuji got ready to block it, but...

"FUJI-SENPAI!" She cried out, before being knocked out as the ball hit her in the back.

Scratch that, tennis team regulars only. Ryoga was laughing his ass off right now.

"God Ryo! You made this thing into a battlefield!" Ryoga said between giant laughs, clutching his stomach. Mizu-sensei was trying to carefully back away from the room.

_'I pair these newcomers against our class and they beat them!? T-they're demons!' _He mentally cried out.

Within 5 minutes, our favorite ninjas had won...and lets just say that Ryoma handed the Seigaku team their....

Desserts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryoma chuckled, as he replayed the scene over in his head multiple times of the Seigaku team being beaten. Naruto was laughing his ass off, as he was said some of his most favorite parts between the laughs.

"A-and! W-when Kaid-doh and I-Inui was running around i-in circles...That was so damn hilarious!" Naruto said, bursting out in complete, uncontrollable laughter.

"And remember Inui's expression when Sakura threw the ball so hard it flew straight _through _his book! Priceless!" Ryoga added, sipping some ponta, as he gracefully slid into the couch seat opposite of Ryoma's.

"We gotta go back in time and do that over and over again!" Naruto chipped in, as Sakura and Ayu shook their heads at their thoughts.

"Seriously, guys..." Sakura said.

"Look, all we came here to do was get rid of Orochimaru. Once that is done, we can leave." Ayu told them, as she placed down their dinner. The boys groaned, and they quickly ate. Naruto remembered something.

"Hey, what happens if Orochimaru attacks? What do we do?" Naruto asked, as the thought struck them. They had forgot about that.

"Can't we just use the same clothing as before?" Ryoma suggested, but Ayu shook her head.

"No. We don't know who remembers what still, and seeing those can spark memories. We need to use a slightly different cover. Which means no use of our previous katanas unless it's an emergency." Ayu said, and Ryoga groaned.

"God damn it. This is the worst mission ever." Ryoga stated, and Sakura slapped her head.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She told him.

"Let's just change our appearance and wear something different." Sakura said, as they nodded. But, suddenly, Naruto sprung up.

"I know! We should make a name for ourselves!" Naruto said eagerly, as everyone in the room stared at him, including Luna and Karupin.

"...Huh?"

"You know...Like how Kakashi-sensei is like the Scarecrow or the Copy-cat Ninja. So we don't use our real names, and a group name!" Naruto said, while Ryoga thought.

"For once, the dobe said something useful.

"Than-HEY! I AM NOT A DOBE!" Naruto yelled out angrily, as the girls in the room laughed, and Ryoma snickered.

"What should the name be then?" Ryoma asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled out, but Sakura and Ryoma bonked him on the head.

"No way in Hell!" Naruto whimpered.

"But we're on Earth!" He complained.

"Choose something completely different from our nature." Ryoga suggested.

"How about....Onyx Hell?" Sakura suggested, as everyone looked at her.

"But....what about Sasuke?" Ayu said slowly, as the thought dawned on Sakura.

"He isn't in our mission though." Sakura said with a shrug, but everyone else knew that she chose the name to remember Sasuke, since the mission could last for years...Both hers and his. Naruto grinned.

"So Onyx Hell it is! Let's just go get our clothes and pick our names!" Naruto said, becoming giddy. The 4 other ninjas went into their rooms quickly, eager to escape the ramen-obsessed boy, and leave him be.

"Hey!"

They went into their rooms, and 10 minutes later, came out as completely different people.

Ryoga was still his same age and height, no doubt. But his hair was changed to a deep blueish color, more like the midnight sky, and his eyes shone a fiery red, like a devil. His hair was still in it's same messy way, and his complexion was more fairer. Covering his mouth and nose, was a mask like Kakashi's, but his was more blackish, and it stopped at the black choker around his neck. He wore a black short-sleeved hoodie, 10 black and silver bracelets dangled on both of his arms each. He then wore black pants, that were slightly baggy, and silver chains hanged off of them too, and Ryoga wore black shoes. White bandages wrapped around his right leg, a dark blue holster hanging on loosely, filled up with multiple weapons. Hanging from his jean loop, was a blue Konoha Leaf symbol.

"Midnight." Ryoga stated, when he got out.

Ryoma's height stayed the same, and he didn't alter his appearance to make it seem like he was older or younger. His hair was now a more greenish color, with specks of gold and red in it, and his eyes stayed the same color, but was less cat-like. His complexion stayed the same, and he wore a red hat on his head, and covering his mouth and nose like Ryoga, was a dark blue mask, that stopped at the black choker around his neck. He wore a red t-shirt and over it was a silver vest that had a hood, and white arm warmers went from his wrists to his elbows. Ryoma wore black khakis that had white bandages wrap around both his right and left leg. Black ninjas sandals were around his feet, and white bandages wrapped from his ankle to about 2 inches from his knees, with silver holsters hanging from them. Dangling from his black choker, was a green and gold Konoha symbol.

"Hell."

Naruto was the same height and same age, but now his hair was now more yellowish like the golden sand, and it had streaks of red in it. His eyes had changed to become a sapphire-emerald color, his skin and complexion still the same but without the whisker marks. Those would've been a dead give-away. Naruto wore a white coat that had dancing black flames at the bottom and it went down to his knees, and the coat's sleeves were long and it was open. He wore a red t-shirt, and black pants, that were slightly baggy like Ryoga's. Silver looped through the belts hoops, and the right pants leg was wrapped with white bandages with a dark blue holster hanging from it, containing many different types of weapons in it. He wore blue ninja sandals, and a dark blue mask that covered his mouth and nose like Kakashi's ended at his black choker. The necklace from Tsunade was tucked in his shirt, and dangling from one of the chains that was strung through the hoops of his black pants was a yellow Konoha leaf symbol.

"Devil."

Ayu was the same height as before, and so was her age. Her hair, was still down to her hips, but was now coal black, or onyx and her eyes were now sapphire. Her complexion stayed the same, and a mask the same color as her hair covered her nose and mouth, also like Kakashi's, and it went down to her silver choker like the others. She wore a dark blue tank-top that went down to her hips and hat slits at the side. The tank top had one strap going from her right shoulder to the left side, and over it was a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood, and it only went down to her waist. Ayu wore black shorts like what she wore long ago, and she also wore black ninjas sandals. From her ankles to her knees wore white leg warmers, and same thing on both of her arms except they went from her wrists to her elbows. A long piece of black cloth, wrapped around her hips, the first time slightly tight, and the next time was loose, as it hanged on her left hip and slanted downwards, where than at the end of the second time it was wrapped, the two ends were tied together at her left, and left danging. On the loose wrap of the black cloth that slanted to her right, was her beige bag filled with her weapons, and pinned onto the tying point of the black cloth was an even darker shade of black symbol, the Konoha leaf symbol.

"Onyx."

Sakura stepped out of the room, looking different. Her height and age was the same, but her hair, was now more like a bloody, crimson red color, that shone in the light and dark. It went down to the same length, and her eyes were a deep violet color that seemed endless, no pupils. Her skin complexion was the same, and she wore a red tank top, and white shorts that went down to about 2-3 inches above her knees. Over the shorts, was a white skirt, like the other one she wore, but the black skirt didn't have the slit in the middle of the front and back. Instead, the slits were only on her sides, where it went from an inch from the top, to all the way to the bottom. Sakura wore black ninja boots that covered everything and it went to right above her knees. The beige bag had a sturdy clip on the back, and was clipped onto the black skirt only in the front. Her hair was tied back by a red ribbon. A black mask like Kakashi's covered her nose and mouth, and went down to the black choker. She wore black gloves over her hands, and on her right arm, dangled one silver bracelet, and a red charm hanged. A red Konoha Leaf symbol.

"Crimson." Naruto grinned, as he cheered and hollered. Lucky for them their room was sound-proof, and the rest laughed at Naruto. But, it stopped, as they felt something...Sakura's head snapped to the window, as she spotted something rustle in the trees. Her fingers on her left hand glowed a bright pinkish color, as the windows snapped open, and her right hand reached into the bag, and pulled out a kunai. In a blink of an eye, she threw it, hearing a thud. Ayu ran to the window, to see that the kunai had in fact impaled a snake in the body, nailing it to the tree. It hissed and squirmed, before it went rigid, and slumped.

"Looks like Kabuto sent out a snake to assassin us." Ayu mused softly. Ryoma shook his head. This was getting out of hand. What's next? Send a flying surprise attack of pigs straight at them?

Though...thinking back on it, they had done that...Boy those pigs sure did a number on Naruto.

Ryoga closed his eyes for a moment, before they snapped back open.

"Looks like Onyx Hell is going to be going out sooner than expected." He said with a grin, as they nodded. Luna and Karupin jumped onto Ayu and Ryoma, and soon enough, 'poofs' were heard around the room, as white smoke engulfed every space. They appeared suddenly in a alley, where no one was there. Ryoga spiked his chakra just slightly, but not enough to draw attention, as he suddenly was able to sense chakras...

"To the north of the distract." Ryoga stated, covering his chakra was more, and they were off. But what they didn't see was...

**_Tezuka and Fuji...staring right at them._**

* * *

**Sorry for the long update and kinda short chapter....But there wasn't much I could actually do, plus this was taking longer than expected. Oh, and my birthday was on Wednesday! xD **

**So...just to remind you, no more updating for awhile. Sorry to people who like this story, but I will continue. Well, thanks for reading!**

**Happy soon-to-be Holidays!**

**Midnight Hell~**

**x or x**

**NinaSakura45~**


	21. PERNAMENT HIATUS

Hey there. By reading the title of this, I'm pretty sure you already know what I'm going to say, huh?

Yeah, sorry, it's every writer and reader's worst nightmare.

I'm going on a **HIATUS**.

And I think it's going to be pernament.

I'm sorry, I know you probably all hate me for this. I hate myself too. Especially since it's been two freaking years since I last updated any of my stories. This hiatus will probably be pernament, and it's going for all of my stories. Basically, what that means is Midnight Hell is no longer a writer. She is just a reader on this website.

I'm sorry it has to come to this, but lately, I've just become too stressed out with life. I've lost the motivation to write. Ironic, considering I'm in a GT English class. Anyways, one of the reasons why I'm quitting is because of normal teenage stuff, I guess... y'know, high school, parents, family, friends, homework, drama... the usual. But the irritating part is my family already has my future planned out for me, including the classes I'll be taking for me sophmore, junior, and senior years, the colleges I'll be applying to, and the job I'll be taking. That is the most stressing thing I've ever had to deal with, and, yeah, I'm only in my first year of high school. And I want to be able to handle life without any more added stresses.

If some of you can't do the math, that means I've been writing since I was in, what, like fifth grade? Yeah. I had _horrible_ writing skills back then xD

I'm guessing back then I wrote for fun. Now I can't seem to find the motivation to write anymore. Believe me, I want to continue them so badly and just finish up the stories. I actually have some plots planned out, like my Zelda story and my Kingdom Hearts story. But when I try to write them, it comes out jumbled and messed up. Character dialogue is screwed, descriptions are either over or under detailed, and it just isn't working for me right now. And even if I start writing again, there's a huge chance I'll just fall back into another writer's block.

Maybe, just maybe, I might continue. But don't count on it. I know my reasons don't sound very good, and I'm sorry. But I just can't write. I want to be able to relax and enjoy what I have of my teenage years without having someone telling me I'll fail in life if I don't study now. (If you're wondering, I'm practically taking all honors classes, and am already signed up for future sophmore honors classes, so I'm not some delinquet =P)

I feel so bad doing this. I love my readers and the people who've helped me with writing. Actually, this website is one of the reasons why I'm doing so well in my English/Reading classes. And I know how it feels when a writer stops writing their stories. It's a horrible feeling, like a huge hole. Yet I can't help it.

I apologize. If someone wants, I guess you can use some of my ideas. Or continue my stories. If you want to, just PM me when you finish uploading it. I'd love to read it. At most, I'll just be using this account for reading other stories and getting notices when they update, or to review.

So, sorry.

And good bye.

~Midnight Hell

**HIATUS  
...maybe pernament.**

(Went into effect on March 14, 2011)


End file.
